Life and Times of the Pureblood Heir: Cygnus Lestrange
by Basium1
Summary: Harry Potter was never born, instead, Neville Longbottom is the Boy-Who-Lived and our protagonist is none other than Cygnus Lestrange, son of two of the most infamous Azkaban inmates: Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange—DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER
1. Chapter 1

[***]

 **TRIGGER WARNING FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE TRIGGER WARNINGS! THERE WILL BE** _ **NO MORE**_ **TRIGGER WARNINGS IN THIS FIC AFTER THIS!**

[***]

For as long as Cygnus could remember he had wondered what it was like to be wanted. He stared at the letter his now ex-girlfriend had sent him. "I told you so—" his grandfather laughed for a moment, "—those Parkinson women are good at breaking hearts."

He had been sure that she'd be the one for him. He sucked in a breath.

"She was just a quick lay." Pansy Parkinson was not his first. He was often told that he was the pretty boy of Slytherin, although he'd never tell a soul that his first had been a troll of a girl by the name of Millicent Bulstrode a few days before he'd heard that.

She'd had more facial hair then he could grow at the time.

"Stop crying and go help train our new ranch hands then."

He wiped his face furiously, trying out the occlumency exercises that his grandfather had taught him. Cygnus went to their kitchen sink and washed his face in the hopes of hiding his shame.

[***]

They had the traditional two interns, though Cygnus thought his grandfather had chosen poorly this year. "Why are you two here?" They lacked the callouses that helped in protecting their hands from the feathers of the last of their hippogriff herd, for one thing.

The first girl started in French, but Cygnus cut her off. "We are in England, so you will speak English while you work here." They shared a look. "Go on."

He understood her through her accent, "I am Anais Bisset," Cygnus knew the surname as some sort of company that was _very_ successful, "My great-grandfather, _Deo_ Bisset, sent me here to see if some trades could be made at a later date."

Cygnus nodded, grateful for her honesty. He turned to the other girl, "And you?"

"I am Anfisa Ivanov," She said slowly, struggling with the language. He wouldn't take pity on her, "I come to England to learn more of… of winged horses."

"My name is Cygnus, your new overseer. Today we're doing a tour and introductions with the other staff; after I figure out the schedules, I'll put you to work."

So Cygnus began the first chore of Christmas break, going through the stables and their caregivers at record speed.

He was proud that he didn't show his disdain for their newest hippogriff, who had been called Buckbeak by his old owner, as he was bullied away from the feed. Cygnus had been forced to intervene on behalf of the little guy.

"That's not nice," Cygnus called from outside their pen, "Duchess, share some with him or you'll get fat and ugly!"

The hippogriff filly in question squawked in horror and practically threw her biggest slice of meat from her beak and into Buckbeak's waiting maw.

He continued the tour, to where the Abraxans were housed.

He helped the stable hand that had been bucked up and sighed, "Be more careful next time." He got a grunt in answer as the healer that was stationed nearby finally made it to their location and began diagnosing him.

Cygnus continued the tour.

[***]

He completed the schedules and rotations around midnight. The schedules were as always the normal everyday duties, from the least popular task (mucking) to the days they had off. He was currently sat at their table where their Ministry provided healer was checking over his grandfather's vitals he was doing his winter coursework amidst the murmured spells.

"Very good, Mister Lestrange," the healer said in poor mockery of his grandfather's tongue, making Cygnus look up. His grandfather had taken the last of his potions so now it was up to him to make sure he made it back safely to his room where another healer would make sure he made it to the loo and such.

Cygnus stood up and gave a small bow to the tired man as he grabbed his grandfather by the shoulder.

Lowell Lestrange had been formidable back in his day, according to the portraits of their ancestors, and he wondered now how a simple blow to the head had altered his abilities to take care of himself.

"Grandfather," Cygnus said in his best French, "I have work today," His grandfather wouldn't let him go, a gleeful look on his face.

"Where's the fun in that?" His grandfather had lost his ability to speak (and possibly) understand English thanks to the blow he had taken; Cygnus did his best to keep up, coming from a family that had French roots he'd learned the language from a young age, although he'd neglected it up until recently.

"Work is work," he explained patiently, hoping against hope he wouldn't have to wait with him until the healer came. His grandfather's face looked stricken and he bit back the sigh with a forced smile, "What story would you like today, Grandfather Lowell?"

[***]

The break passed pretty much the same way after that, he had set up the things so his grandfather wouldn't be left alone for too long upon the end of the break as he'd made sure to do since he was twelve.

"What'd I miss?" Cygnus asked as Blaise Zabini, his best mate, looked over one of the nudies he was so fond of. He closed the curtains of his bed.

"Your girlfriend moved up on the ladder," Blaise said with nothing short of annoyance, "she won't stop snogging Malfoy now."

"How much you want to bet I can fix that?"

"No bet, I'll _pay_ you," Blaise snapped, "Its _so annoying_! Fer fecks sake when he brings her up here—I think he's in love." Cygnus rolled onto his back, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn.

"What do you mean?" He asked, wonder filled him for a moment. There was _no way…_

"Sometimes he just sits there, _listening_ ," Cygnus waited for the punchline amidst the sound of his friend's increasingly loud pants.

"What else?" He asked after Blaise gasped and stopped five minutes later. By then he had begun looking for the herbs that they smoked after Blaise washed his hands.

"Nothing else," Blaise grunted when he opened his curtains, pouring with sweat, "I swear even Nott is tired of it—and you know him…" Cygnus laughed quietly at the mention of Malfoy's fourth wheel, expertly loading their pipe.

Cygnus gulped when he spotted Pansy, who turned her nose up at him and went to Malfoy's bed. He gave her a shy smile, plotting on the best way to ruin her relationship. Her sneer sent him to the point of no return, a plan formed within his mind in that instant.

Blaise returned and helped Cygnus cast the charms they had learned for this very occasions.

"How's your mum?" Cygnus asked as they sat on his bed, Blaise shut the curtains and Cygnus lit the pipe, taking the first puff.

Blaise snatched the pipe from him, inhaling a good portion of the spliff.

They released their smoke at the same time, each releasing a different animal. Where Blaise chose something flashy, in this case a griffin, Cygnus sometimes went for his worst fear—" _Why_?!" Blaise cried as the small troll glided towards him.

Cygnus didn't know why he always just sat there, even as he laughed. He also didn't bother asking why he was afraid of such a creature, since his reaction was too funny.

Cygnus inhaled the last of it, releasing troll after troll. Blaise ran out in the middle of it and Cygnus was grateful that he shut the curtain after himself. With a great release of smoke rings, Cygnus opened his curtains after spelling away the smoke—"You didn't answer my question," he said with his sweetest smile.

For a long moment they stared at one another, one set of bloodshot eyes to the other before Blaise caved, "She's still not interested in your grandfather," Cygnus sighed in relief and began laughing for a moment. Blaise grimaced, "She's retired."

"You're joking," Cygnus said as Blaise resumed sitting on his bed, again the curtains were shut. Blaise sighed, his bitter face in place, "What's the big deal?"

"Mummy dearest changed her mind about making me the immediate heir to her fortune," Cygnus winced, recalling Blaise's plans, "I have to do stuff to earn it: _dirty things_ …"

"I… I think you need to come out to her, if she loves you she'll understand," Blaise glared at him, but it was probably the hateful thoughts he had directed at him from within, "Blaise… don't listen to her!" He shouted, despite himself.

"Where would I go?" He demanded, "I haven't even touched a boob! Girls have two of them right? Yes, that's right… mummy dearest doesn't understand _why_ I don't want kids, she wants the sheets delivered to Gringotts you know, they'll make sure that I had sex with—with a… _woman_!"

Cygnus sighed when he began crying, "How do I tell my mum I'm gay?"

"How did I tell my grandfather that Lucius Malfoy got _money_ for Narcissa Black, while we got land that we had to prepare for ranching on our own, out of _our_ pockets?" Cygnus shrugged looked up at the ceiling, his buzz dying out a moment later thanks to his friend's plight, "I thought of the best way to do it."

"But _how_?"

"Find yourself a sexy French boyfriend and—" He switched to a French accent, "—show 'er ze power of Lurve!"

"Your accent sucks—besides, most of the delegation is filled with women, and the guy is fucking the only girl from Durmstrang." Cygnus quirked a brow at his ability to pick up on such juicy gossip, "It's a talent," Blaise said after a moment.

"Well, any openly gay Hogwarts students you can convince to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"No!" he snapped in a harsh tone. He sniffled and Cygnus looked away to roll his eyes, "I just want to be happy after Hogwarts, but I don't even want to _look_ at a vagina, much less push my cock into one! You made it sound gross…" He trailed off and Cygnus stared at him genuinely thinking.

"The Nott family has fallen on hard times, I heard." he said, dropping the hint his friend picked up.

"Hmm," His brow furrowed in concentration, "Okay, I've got a plan, but you have to stop— _that_."

"What?"

Blaise opened the curtains to the openly shagging couple, "You see what we're going through here?" Cygnus sighed and began his first faze of his plan. He shot Blaise a smile as they both got out of the bed and strode up to the couple.

"Malfoy," he said with a blank face, "You're not going to make her cum _like that_." He went back to his bed, the awkwardness of the encounter would leave them unable to do that crud that they were passing as sex.

"Good night, everyone!" He called out. He got undressed for Pansy's eyes to see, reminding her what she'd left behind and he looked back at her as Malfoy held her to his chest in a possessive manner, mumbling things in her ears. He didn't break eye contact with her until he had shut the curtain.

Her dark eyes hadn't been drawn in by his. He had seen where they'd been: his bum, his arms, and his decently formed sixpack. Cygnus felt his stomach and slid his hand lower, loathing himself for what he was about to do.

Pansy Parkinson had been his first love and he still had feelings for her, her nakedness had done things to him that couldn't wait much longer. His hands moved to the rhythm of old memories.

[***]

His grandfather had sent him a letter the next morning in—surprise, surprise—French, praising his ingenious schedule and demanding to know why he hadn't written first.

"Well, we might get a safe Care of Magical Creatures professor," Blaise said with a whistle. Cygnus looked up from his response, glad that he had a decent excuse to procrastinate on writing _in French_.

It wasn't easy.

"Aw, so we won't have a near death experience every time we get started? I thought we'd follow the Longbottom trend!"

"You're just happy that the oaf is vulnerable enough to _give_ you those ugly things he made." Cygnus gave a smirk that Blaise reciprocated.

"So?"

They both shared a quiet laugh as they left for their first class Transfiguration, which was headed by the Gryffindor head of house, Professor McGonagall. There was a running nickname among the younger Slytherins, one he was ashamed to admit that he'd made up.

"Good luck with Dragonagall!" A second year called after him. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the last time in her class—' _Oh dear…'_

He hadn't been in the proper mindset after that lesson with Moody, the one where he'd used him to show the effects of curses, and he had… had…

"You'll never live down serenading her with that cat song," Blaise said in a soft voice, possibly in an attempt to soothe the urge to go back and hex the little twerp for that comment, "Learn to live with it."

"Might as well make a joke out of it, right?" Blaise patted his shoulder with a bright smile.

"Where'd you learn that song?"

"One of the muggleborns my old man hired to muck the stables used to sing it," Blaise wrinkled his nose at his confession, "I'm humming it today, as soon as the lecture starts." Blaise snickered at that.

[***]

She had ignored him, much to their disappointment.

The one upside of that had been that she had been so distracted trying to not let him get to her that he'd gotten to finish the letter to his grandfather. Blaise had been left to his always ample lunch and he was once again the first to Care of Magical Creatures.

He couldn't stand house elf food.

His grandfather was kinder to muggleborns than the average pureblood from Slytherin, although that was strictly his attempts to mimic the wealthy French who had freed all of their house elves and had hired lower class members of society as a status symbol. Cygnus was currently nibbling on one of Nanny Pearl's sweets.

No matter how delicious, he had learned the hard way to savor them; so now he was watching the Gryffindors as one would a wild animal and was struggling view them as a threat. He'd leave them for Malfoy, no questions asked, especially since he was so good at goading them into losing points. Cygnus was pretty irrelevant to them, although it wasn't that hard.

"You there?" Blaise was at his side along with the rest of Slytherin only moments later. Cygnus turned a slow head towards him and nodded, "Hard to believe, isn't it?" Pansy was mumbling to Malfoy, although it was in a happier mood.

"Stop pining for her!" Blaise hissed as he pinched Cygnus.

"What happened at the Yule Ball?" Cygnus asked in an attempt to distract them both from his plight; Blaise was easy in that regard.

"Malfoy and Parkinson did some _stuff_ ," He said as Professor Grubby-Plank directed them to go into the forest. He listened with half an ear, nodding at the next bit that came up, "Longbottom and Weasley are the first duo of straight wizards in this world to turn down cock-hungry girls for _each other_."

" _If_ they're straight," Cygnus said as he watched the unicorns get crowded by the female half of the class. He sighed, "I just hope that they live to regret it." Parvati Patil made it a point to edge away from Neville Longbottom who didn't seem to notice. He and Blaise each shared a grin .

Another bet was on the way, and he was sure that he would win.

"Lestrange, Zabini, pay attention!"

[***]

He finished his arithmancy assignment as early as usual and had gotten a start on his essays when Blaise did something risky. They had learned the hard way that certain codes had to be used when they did this, _especially_ when they were in class.

"Passing notes again?"

So naturally they were caught. Professor Vector made the accusation as she summoned their parchment. In reality she tried to, but Blaise had invested in unsummonable parchment this year. There were snickers as Cygnus wrote the last of his response and stood with Blaise, "We know what to do."

"Good," their professor snapped, "get to it!"

As Blaise had written first it was him who started.

"Do you want to do it?"

"It depends what "it" is," Cygnus answered in an effeminate voice.

"I'll pay you," Blaise said, deepening his voice. There were sniggers as they continued reading their notes aloud.

"… Are you sure I can do it?" Cygnus asked in his softest voice a few minutes of note reading later. Blaise held out his hand.

"You're too pretty not to."

"If you're sure…"

Professor Vector was red in the face by that part of their notes, although they couldn't tell if it was amusement or anger that drove her face to that color. Cygnus grabbed his mate's hand and they turned to the class and bowed, earning a set of applause. Blaise flounced to their seat and Cygnus handed the parchment to their professor and joined his friend at their desk.

[***]

They skipped dinner that night, heading straight to Cygnus's bed where they smoked and Blaise detailed his half of his bet.

"If I win, I get a granian," Cygnus nearly dropped the pipe at that, coughing violently. Blaise began laughing and shook his head, "No then?"

"Nope," Cygnus agreed, "But if I win you have to ask Nott out until he agrees." Blaise waved a dismissive hand before taking the pipe for himself.

"If I win…? _You_ have to ask out a girl of my choosing until _they_ say yes." Blaise was taking a hit when Cygnus held out his wand arm, "Just like that, you'll agree?"

"You won't choose something _too_ embarrassing," Cygnus said, "She'll be all over the both of us, you know."

Blaise nodded, looking a tad bit green. Cygnus chuckled when they shook hands, realizing with trepidation that Blaise _had_ had something cruel planned out—"You're right, of course, at least Nott is well groomed." Cygnus shuddered before they spoke.

"As long as nothing makes this a tie, I should win this one."

Blaise nodded, "Let's see how good are you at seducing _the Patil twins_."

" _The Patils_? Easy! I'll show you each of their panties by—"

"You have to get them to do a threesome by Easter break," Cygnus sucked in an audible breath at that, cringing at the challenge. The Ravenclaw twin wasn't known to be open minded, like her Gryffindor counterpart, and both would still be smarting from their rejection at the Yule Ball…

"You colossal dickhead," he heard himself grumble, "You just _had_ to make it interesting…" Blaise smirked, releasing a perfect bubble that floated up to the ceiling and burst.

[***]

"You're nervous," Padma Patil said in a brusque voice, "What do you want, Lestrange?" Cygnus made it a point to clench his hands and gulp.

"Your heart?"

He knew what he was doing, although he loathed the demeanor he had taken in order to get into her robes. She burst into giggles, "Am I that pretty?" she asked; he nodded, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible. He estimated about two weeks before she found out about her sister and by then…

He held out his hand, doing his best to shake _just so_. He wasn't surprised when she took it, a gentle smile on her face—"You're the prettiest girl in school; may I?" She nodded and he kissed the back of her hand, "Too bad there aren't any Hogsmeade weekends coming up…"

Padma was still giggly and he spent half an hour romancing before—"You promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked at his request. He had no intention of keeping what was about to happen from Blaise.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," He said as seriously as he could. He undid his under robes as soon as she got on her knees in front of him.

' _Bloody hell that was easier than her sister!'_

Of course he'd gone all the way with Parvati that fine Saturday morning and had stolen her lacy things while they'd been dressing, so he wasn't sure who could be considered as such. Padma had something her older sister didn't, though.

She could make him moan. The sound startled him, since he'd never done it before; she stopped—"What was that?" He smiled down at her, seeing the earnestness on her face made the reply that came so much more delightful.

"That was the sound guys make when they're in love," Her cheeks grew darker and she got back to work. He nearly laughed at how _easy_ it had been to— "Ugh, stop—I—I'm about to—"

"Mhmm," she moaned on him, it sent him on the edge and he was left gasping for air, never having cum so hard in his life.

She sat there for a moment as he redid his pants, he stepped back and held out his hand for her to take. She leaned up and… what happened afterwards was something he'd never speak of again.

Her kiss gave him nothing short of horror, she giggled as he spat the substance that he'd released into her out onto the ground.

"Now you won't tell anyone," She said with a wide smile. ' _Ohhh…'_ he was _so_ looking forward to breaking _this_ one's heart. Instead of that he looked her in the eyes.

"I'll see you," Cygnus said, smiling to hide his rage.

[***]

"Can I… back out, Blaise? Just this one time…" His shoulders were hunched and, after spending the rest of Saturday and some of Sunday cleaning his teeth; he felt so hollow

"Cygnus…!" Blaise began scolding him for a minute about quitting before grinning, "Did one of them have a penis or something?"

"No!" he cried, defending them for just a moment, "I brought you Parvati's unmentionables as proof but… Padma isn't someone I can bother with." Blaise shrugged, looking over his shoulder for a moment.

"You're not backing out, keep trying. Don't let the other one get to you."

It was then that Malfoy had to ruin their moment. He strutted to a chair and plopped down on it in an unseemly fashion.

"Well, I just got my first blowjob!" he hollered for the whole common room to hear, Pansy was nowhere to be seen and Cygnus grimaced when he noticed the younger years suddenly listening in.

"Malfoy, guess what," he hollered back, "No one cares!"

Malfoy smirked at him and he couldn't bite back the sneer that covered his face, Blaise tapped his hand, stopping its trek to his wand, "Jealous?" Cygnus grinned at that, walking right up to him.

"You know, Malfoy is a French surname, like mine is; stand, I'd like to show you a greeting from a Frenchman to a Frenchman." Malfoy, being the idiot that he was, actually stood.

Cygnus smiled, all sweetness, holding out his hand, "So a handshake?" Malfoy took it with a frown and Cygnus yanked him close and placed his head on his shoulder so he could whisper in his ear.

"She was mine first," he purred; he made a loud kissing noise. He switched to the other ear, "Everything she gives to you is something I've already had."

He pulled back; seeing the look on his face almost made him pity Malfoy, "Remember what I've taught you!" Cygnus said in a jubilant fashion. He released him and scurried to Blaise's side. Zabini whistled when Malfoy ran up to their dormitory.

"Nice," It was then that Pansy entered the common room, making his breath catch in his throat. She was still beautiful with her recently cut hair, but he still managed to force himself to look down, "I think you made him cry."

"Good."

[***]

"Damn it," Cygnus snarled that night, wishing he hadn't made the attempt.

"There's lessons in a few hours!" Blaise bellowed; but they still continued.

"I'm sorry," Pansy said, crying, "I'm with you, not _him_!" she spat the last word like it was a foul thing they'd forced into her mouth.

"Pansy, I shouldn't have gotten mad," Malfoy answered with a sniffle, "I just… it's hard to imagine you as anything but mine…"

"Oh, Draco, that's what I am, _yours_!" They then had a sedate rutting session that lasted ten minutes. Malfoy fell asleep and Pansy walked to him, still naked. He kept his eyes on her face, and it wasn't that hard. Just _knowing_ —no matter how painful—that there was no chance with her in this reality helped in the matter.

"What do you want?"

"I'll get you back," he rolled to face the other way, "Watch out, Cygnus Lestrange, I won't take this insult to my integrity."

"Go back to bed," he said with a rude snap of his fingers. She growled and stormed off; he doubted that the sweet girl he'd dated _could_ get him with something as harsh as he'd done.

[***]

He knew that something was up when Cormac McLaggen began congratulating him the next morning in a loud fashion after the twins had left for their classes— "You are a lucky fellow, you know? I didn't think that it was possible to double dip with the twins, you know. I mean—bloody hell, guy! One of them's in Ravenclaw!"

Cygnus grinned back, "I'll be sure to write a book after I get a threesome out of them," he said it quietly, earning a boisterous laugh from the older wizard.

"Make sure you do," McLaggen said seriously, "Other wizards need a leg up."

Cygnus caught the joke and chuckled, "Cygnus, breakfast is waiting," Blaise said as a few more of the other boys got up to do what McLaggen had done. Cygnus nodded to his friend.

"Thanks for the ideas McLaggen, I'll be sure to give you a signed copy."

"Really?" Cygnus barked out a laugh and walked off at that, heading off to the Slytherin table. Noticing the new additions as well as those who were missing Cygnus chose that moment to bite his tongue.

"A lovely sausage party we're having," Blaise said dryly, voicing his thoughts. Cygnus sat next to his friend and the Slytherin quidditch team flooded him with questions—"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on the quidditch team—"

"Rule One of Getting Pussy: Put the Pussy first." Oh bloody hell, some of them wrote it down, "Go to the lovely Miss Parkinson and suck up to her for choosing a bloke over her." Laughter sounded as Malfoy got up and walked to Pansy with a red face.

She looked so angry that Cygnus raised his goblet in a toast, "To idiots like Draco Malfoy that make doing this easy!"

Laughter sounded and others tapped their goblets with him.

[***]

"You love me, don't you?" Cygnus purred into the ear the twin he was buggering, "Can't you do me this one favor?"

He knew it to be Padma from the uniform she was wearing and he also knew that this would be good vengeance for their first time together. He reached down and began rubbing the nub that women loved between two of his fingers. Cygnus heard her panting and knew he just needed one word to get her to—

She gasped as she came from his hand.

"Okay, but only if you touch me like that again," he gave her a kiss before she got down on her knees.

There was only a moment of hesitation before she took it into her mouth, looking him in the eye with those pretty eyes of hers… he gasped as her tongue came out just with her lips still around his cock, never once did she stop moving.

It only took him another minute to cum, he opened the door and helped her up, exiting as quickly as he could.

[***]

Parvati came after him in the next night dungeons and he was grateful that it was a boy that had answered the call. He'd been scribbling certain things in his sex diary and laughed when the fifth year came running to let him know—"Tell her to give me five minutes."

Seven minutes later he was down in front of her, snogging her up against the wall, lifting her robes as he went, he moved her panties to the side, rubbed the nub gently, the way he'd discovered that she liked it.

"Do you love me?" Cygnus asked as he pulled away from her. The tan girl blinked for just a moment before giggling and nodding.

"I thought it was obvious," Her sister had had a slight kick to her taste, "I love you Cygnus Lestrange."

"Follow me so I can _show_ you how I feel."

He covered her mouth before she could say anything else, he rushed her down the hall when the footsteps began heading their way.

It was around this time that Professor Snape came in to tutor Crabbe and Goyle so they wouldn't be the poorest graded in the school. He moved them until they were in the dark, he pushed her up against the wall and gave her a fierce snogging session, taking the chance to palm her breast and moving his hand lower, and lower, and lower…

She moaned as he moved his hands into her panties.

"Be quiet," Cygnus whispered, he moved his head so that his lips were up against her ear. He licked the very edge earning a shiver, "Not one sound."

He got on his knees in front of her, pushing her robes up and pulling her panties down. He was taller than the average guy his age and Parvati, like her twin, was almost legally a midget for a girl their age. But he didn't mind it, in fact… he kissed his way down.

She gasped as he started, "Not a sound," he hissed sharply, "We can't be caught by Professor Snape."

There was a ruffling of cloth and her robes were picked up higher, he decided to take a chance. He lit the tip of her wand for just a moment. His cock twitched as he realized that she was trying enough to the point of biting her robe

"What…?"

"Shh!"

He began simply, licking and tasting the juices he'd come to love that were dribbling out of her cunny. He did exactly as he'd learned to do, he kissed her lips, earning a shudder; but then her fingers were wound up in his hair when he shoved his face into it.

With a nodding head he whirred his tongue back and forth, before lifting one of her legs over his shoulder to give himself access to the source of her heat. He yearned in that moment to give her a nibble, to make her squeal, to hear that cute surprised sound girls _always_ made when he did that. But he didn't dare risk it.

He settled for sticking his tongue in her sex.

She gasped and Cygnus tapped her tummy in warning, she tapped him back and he knew she'd try harder. He pulled out his tongue before sticking it back in… and she finished a little too quickly for his tastes after that. He wasn't disappointed when she fell over, panting.

He helped her up and supported her all the way to Gryffindor tower—"I hope that showed you how I feel about you."

With a giggle she licked his cheek, getting a tongue full of her juices and boosting Cygnus's ego in the process.

"I taste good, don't I?"

"That you do," Cygnus said with a warm smile before he gave her a passionate kiss.

"Password?" The Fat Lady snapped, disturbed by the display.

"See you," Cygnus said before bolting for the dungeons, having full plans to write what had just transpired in his sex diary.

[***]

Having escaped his fanboys and his toys he knew he was safe from anyone knowing that he was here. With a hesitance that he felt was warranted, he put on his brightest smile and knocked on the door of the Care of Magical Creatures door.

There were only sobs on the other side of the door, making his professor all the more pathetic in his eyes. With a sigh he pulled out his ultimate weapon, "Professor Hagrid? I've come to show you pictures of your hippogriff!"

The door was open in an instant, "May I come in?" he asked as Hagrid battled his dog back.

"Yes, yes, do come in, Cygnus; I can' thank you enough for what you did for 'im!" Cygnus knew that he'd have to bring about his offer slowly.

"Yes, he's adapted quite well to his new life," Cygnus said without missing a beat, he'd arranged this over winter break. He pulled out the pictures of Buckbeak, who had apparently become Duchess's favorite companion. Hagrid gasped at the picture that Cygnus hadn't been aware had been in there.

"'E's already tryin' to mate, is 'e?" Hagrid released a booming laugh, "Thank you, I really needed tha', Buckbeak always was me fav'rite." Cygnus nodded and pushed the pictures closer.

"They're yours to keep, Professor. Do you remember my offer before winter break?" Hagrid looked outside to where the Blast-Ended Skrewts were fighting.

"Yes," he answered, "You jus' wan' two?" Hagrid hadn't been too open about the trade, in fact he'd been hostile since Cygnus had eaten three alive before he'd noticed.

They'd been as delicious as their fire crab blood implied they'd be.

"Yes, sir. I can see a future in their breeding, I promise you that they will be well fed, loved, and _not eaten_." Hagrid gave a heavy sigh and nodded, Cygnus was led outside after making sure that his bag was in a safe location.

He chose the two that seemed the least feisty and watched as Hagrid yanked them inside. Cygnus watched them as they went straight to his bag, as he knew they would. He lifted his bag and turned to the professor.

"They have the mouths of fire crabs, sir. They are herbivorous." To prove the point he pulled out two heads of lettuce, tossed them, and they watched for the three seconds it took for the duo to finish eating them.

They chatted a bit watching with interest as the two ate half the back of cabbage and began _spooning_ on the rug in front of the fireplace, "I'll give you thirty galleons. Each."

It was much less than what they were worth to Cygnus, but the half giant didn't have enough sense to see that—"Yeh've got yerself a deal!"

They shook on it and Cygnus was led out with _his_ Skrewts. Oh bloody hell, they were _frolicking_ in the snow.

[***]

It was the two new interns that had been saddled with the work of bringing them to the Lestrange Ranch, but it also gave him a chance to read over his grandfather's latest idea to make themselves more relevant to mainland Europe.

"He wants to start a resort," Blaise shrugged, genuinely indifferent to the idea as he took a puff, Cygnus held out the panties he'd taken from the Patil twins. Blaise took them while handing in the pipe, "What do you do with these things?"

"My mum still doesn't know I'm… yeah… but I was thinking of starting my own fashion line of unmentionables."

Cygnus laughed before realizing that he was serious, "Shall I find you some models?"

"Yes, I suppose that blonde that diddles your grandfather would do nicely," They shared a laugh and froze in shock when the curtains were yanked open by none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Leave us, Zabini," Cygnus made a motion with his hands that Blaise caught the hint. Pansy entered his bed and shut his curtains, her intentions obvious.

"Shall I…?"

"You'll feel regret tomorrow, Lestrange, mark my words." She stepped out and ran to her boyfriend's bed where Draco came in a moment later. He chuckled as the couple shut the curtain and began _talking_ about their day. He turned his eyes to his best mate.

"Don't hog it all, Blaise!"

[***]

He'd sent them each a note that he hoped was romantic enough to woo them and—they were glaring at him at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Oh dear," Blaise said as he abandoned him to their mercy, "It's a tie!" He called for him and the Great Hall to hear; there was vicious laughter from the girls. As one the Great Hall watched the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw unite and hit him in the harshest spot.

With the wind knocked out of him all he could manage was a high pitched squeal as he fell to his knees and cupped his groin, "The future of my family!"

He was too worried about his balls to care about such things. He continued gasping in pain and curled up in fetal position on his side, cupping his family's future until he was unconscious.

He could imagine what his his tombstone would read if he didn't survive this heinous crime: " _Cygnus the Eunuch_."

[***]

"Playing _casa_ with two _chiquitas_ is very risky business, _Señor_ Lestrange," Lastimo was a wizard from the Caribbean and was usually in charge of Cygnus's chores when he wasn't at the ranch. Cygnus's legs had been spread and it hurt his pelvis to move them.

He glared at the twenty-five-year-old.

"I know that now!"

" _Que bueno_ ; your grandfather can't come today because it's his annual checkup. He said the cane waits for you when you get home for Easter." Cygnus groaned and nodded. Madam Pomfrey walked in, looking like she had swallowed something bitter when she spoke:

"You'll be leaving tomorrow," He didn't doubt that it was her inner feminist that left her unable to treat him as she would other patients. She slammed the potions down on the table next to his bed and gave him quick instructions and ushered Lastima out of the hospital wing, where he'd have to get back to the ranch on his own.

Blaise visited two hours later with someone on his arm, a pitying look on his face.

"It was Pansy," Blaise said as he leaned over him, "Good luck on dating for the rest of your Hogwarts career—those twins are shredding you to bits." He grabbed a flower from the vase next to his bed and handed it to his… boyfriend?

"Congratulations, you two," he said, put out, "Who do I have to ask out?"

"We decided to wait until next year," Theodore said before giving the flower a sniff, "To give you a fighting chance." Cygnus smiled wryly and nodded. Of course that meant that he'd have to be celibate until next year. He'd do his best to use what he had.

They spoke for another hour and Blaise handed him his assignments, along with a copy of their notes.

"Thank you," he said, meaning it. Theodore was left blinking and Blaise bit his lip, holding something back. He didn't push it and they left soon after.

[***]

He'd been so bored that he'd finished his essays before midnight. He was having a good sleep until his eyes snapped open to a horrible realization: he had missed Hogsmeade weekend—"I see you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said as she stepped out of her office.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, she blinked, "May I know my discharge date?" Madam Pomfrey stared, not seeming to realize that time was still flowing. He continued smiling, waiting her out.

"Yes… right, you'll be discharged tomorrow, we need to make sure that everything… works." Cygnus nodded before the words had time to impact.

"Come again?" Madam Pomfrey glared at him and the corners of his mouth were struggling to turn downwards in horror.

"We will make sure everything works and then you'll have a few more hours of bed rest."

"I see…" It was something that he didn't want to see, and it was mercifully clear that she didn't want to either. She cast a spell that released his lower body and he realized, "Excuse me, I've got to—"

He bolted for the restroom and released the load that he hadn't realized had been inside of him. Why didn't they have a spell for vanishing this?

"I see that's functioning," Pomfrey said from behind him, making him jump. She cleared her throat as he stopped what was coming out to cover himself, "I will not be in here for the other part, I think you know what you must do next."

"I'm not done," he said in a soft voice, unable to look her in the eye. She huffed and left the restroom; he finished his round in the bathroom and washed his hands.

"There's some lotion and a tissue on the sink, Mister Lestrange! I'm sure you know what to do?" He said nothing for a moment, although he was glad that she had the decency to allow him privacy in this matter.

"Thank you for letting me know!"

It was awkward at first, since Madam Pomfrey was on the other side of the door just waiting for him to… he shook his head as he soon as his cock began twitching. It was the first time in a long while that he'd had to do it himself, and it certainly didn't feel as good as the real thing—but he managed to finish himself off after a time. Madam Pomfrey came in after he was decent and called for her:

"Show me your seamen," He obliged with shaking fingers, lifting the tissue and unfolding it so she could see what had come out. "Hmm."

He hoped it was a good 'hmm' rather than a bad one as she cast some spells on it.

"Perfectly healthy, Mister Lestrange. You'll be discharged tomorrow; for now I want you to get some rest." He nodded at her and stood as soon as she left the restroom, flushing the tissue as quickly as he dared.

[***]

Cygnus discovered just how quickly the tides could turn in Hogwarts when he returned to his classes—"They really did a number on me, didn't they?" He wasn't referring to the phantom pain that would start when his eyes wandered low enough.

Among the female half of Hogwarts a revolution had set in and the Patil twins were at the center of it. Cygnus had seen what had happened to a second year boy when they'd made a perfectly reasonable joke within the safety of the boys dorm.

" _I hope this stupid fad ends soon…"_

He'd been strung up in the Slytherin common room by his ankles and Cygnus had been the one to find him. They'd both stared at one another for a whole five minutes before the poor child had begun blubbering.

" _Girls have powers we can't imagine,"_ Cygnus had explained as he led him back up the steps, " _Don't tattle or they'll claw your eyes out."_ Cygnus had given a theatrical shudder to make the second year laugh. But as soon he was alone he had shuddered, the realization hitting home

Not even the boys dorm was safe.

He barely managed the bounce in his step when the giggling started. He paused, making the girls shush each other. He walked on, reaching for his wand when the giggling resumed. He took a deep breath and struggled to place the voices. He decided to take a shot in the dark after a few more steps.

"Greengrass?" There was a duo sigh of disappointment. Cygnus kept walking, drawing his wand when one of them gave a quiet curse. They'd been whispering for a while when he finally made it to the owlery. He sighed in disappointment when his favorite owl wasn't there.

"Lestrange," Davis called from the entrance of the owlery. It was a well known fact that the house elves of Hogwarts only cleaned it once a week, so he didn't blame them for not entering with him. He went up to a different owl, one that looked like a little like the only fishing owl that Hogwarts had. He handed off the letter.

"How may I be of service?" he asked when he exited. Feeling daring, he put his wand away. They walked on either side of him. Cygnus gulped when they pulled him into a broom cupboard. Had he been more confident he would have joked about a threesome.

"We know that you're annoyed by the Patils," Greengrass said, giving in first. Cygnus bit his tongue to stop himself from responding. She was silent, waiting for him to confirm or deny the statement. She continued after giving Davis a look, "We also know that you're too much of a gentleman to put them in their place."

Cygnus nodded, rubbing his lower jaw to hide the fact that he was biting his lip in nervousness.

"We also know that your grandfather owns the biggest ranch in western Europe," He lowered his hand when Davis continued on behalf of her friend, "We want to visit you there this Easter and ride…" His eyes widened when they grabbed each of his hands.

There was _no way_ he was going to get a threesome for—"The flying ponies," they said it together and he was forced to recall that girls liked equine creatures for more than eating and riding. They probably wanted to pet them, brush them, and even _talk_ to them.

"What?"

It was then that they began begging in the most childish method that he hadn't seen since his childhood. His grandmother had caned him for trying it but—"Please? I'll make the Ravenclaw's hair fall out!"

"I'll make the Gryffindor cry for what she's doing to you!" The pleading continued for another three minutes before Cygnus yanked his hands back and leaned back into the wall.

"Enough!" They stopped at his shout and he opened the door, "I'll ask my grandfather if you can visit for this Easter; _if_ and only _if_ he says yes I'll have the servants prepare rooms for you. He'll try to charge you, but I'll see if it can be a free— _one time_ —thing."

"Thank you!" they cried, giving him a hug as one. He didn't hug them back and waited for them to let go. He waited his customary count to ten after they left and walked out towards the Slytherin common room to meet up with Blaise.

It wasn't that he wanted the help, since he knew that these things tended to work themselves out. The girls that had made the offer weren't particularly pretty and he had heard things along the lines of them sleeping in the same bed with the curtains drawn. He shook his head as he muttered the password to the Slytherin wall.

It had been the whining.

He hadn't been the subject of it, since Pansy had had more class than that. But—"Is that a hickey I see?" he mocked without realizing that Theodore Nott did indeed have an all too familiar bruise on his neck.

"What of it?" Blaise asked, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Cygnus laughed at the look of mortification that Theodore took. He shook his head when Blaise gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop mocking me, lovebirds."

[***]

It took his grandfather all of one month to respond to his query for the girls. So it had been one month of taunts and glares, sneers and stealing—okay, he'd drawn the line on that one. The girl who'd tried to take one of his nanny's sweets had been hospitalized with a burnt hand. He hadn't needed someone to vouch for him since she'd been dumb enough to announce her intentions to the great hall.

Cygnus reread the letter again and again, wondering if he'd read it wrong. His grandfather had always been a miser and had become even more so after his grandmother died. He found out the reason on the third read.

He had thought…?

"Blaise, Theodore, can you tell Greengrass and Davis that they're welcome to take all the rides they want this Easter?" He looked pleadingly at the duo and they looked at each other and shared a whispered conversation before Blaise nodded. Theodore nodded back with a sigh of annoyance. "You two are invited as well."

[***]

Every holiday he'd brought Blaise over to Lestrange Ranch and his grandfather had welcomed him with open arms, allowing him free reign over the ranch with Cygnus's nanny watching over them—"This is boring…"

Cygnus wasn't sure why they were still out here, only that the second Triwizard Tournament Task was just that, boring.

Not even the judges knew what was going on, since Bagman was staring at the water just as vividly as the rest of them.

"Longbottom's coming up last," Cygnus bet with Blaise and they had a whispered argument over who would be first when…

"Its Diggory," Theodore interrupted with annoyance when Krum had come out. Blaise had been rooting for Krum to be first.

"Hmm, your little veela-flower isn't all that—"

"Don't want to think about her," Cygnus interrupted, although she had popped up with a tearful face. He willed himself to look away, "Do you know what they call her? _De-la-chiennes_. As anyone who speaks French can tell you, that is not a nice name. I don't want anything to do with her."

"What does it mean?" Malfoy demanded, almost quiet enough for Pansy not to notice. He continued, "As a fellow frenchman who wants to continue my education…"

"Fleur Delacour's name translates into Flower of the Court. Now _chiennes_ means _bitches_ , as in female dogs in the most insulting sense. If you change the _cour_ in her surname to _chiennes_ , you get Flower of the Bitches."

"Maybe it's a mean nickname, they _have to_ _be_ jealous of her, she's a veela!" Greengrass put in an attempt to defend her. Cygnus rolled his eyes at that, "Why are you lot looking at me like that?"

"It looks bad on somebody, I suppose," Blaise said as he pulled out the pipe that Cygnus had prepared beforehand, Cygnus had no intention of making him share on his birthday, "Either the school of Beauxbaton doesn't have the kind students who understand that there's a certain age when petty name calling is not okay, or that Fleur Delacour is a _real_ bitch."

A hush came over the Slytherin stands as a dangerous shadow loomed over them. Olympe Maxime had heard some or all of the conversation.

[***]

Cygnus had explained to Professor Snape what had happened in the least incriminating way for himself, citing that he'd been translating something that the Beauxbaton students had been saying for Malfoy. The good professor had said six simple words for him, "I'll see what I can do."

He'd been the one to take the fall.

On his way to the common room at the very end his month long detention regime he was accosted by Greengrass, who pulled him into a random broom cupboard. He was forced to hunch over in the sheer smallness of it.

"Don't forget our deal," she whispered sharply, "Tomorrow we go home for Easter break, pretty boy."

He sighed in annoyance and walked out on her, he was tired of smelling like the dung Sprout had had him working with. Every night from the first night to tonight he'd been shoveling and bagging dung for the first and second years. He'd have left Hogwarts if he wasn't used to this.

His grandfather had made him shovel enough of it for foul language that he knew he could handle worse, not that he'd ever enjoy the act. He stripped once he was in the boys bathroom began showering, paying special attention to his hands. Though they'd been gloved he knew that sometimes the smell could sink deeper than the dragon hide he'd worn. Cygnus was infinitely grateful that his grandfather had insisted that he packed his specially made work robes, he couldn't imagine having to reuse his Hogwarts robes after the mess he'd made of these.

[***]

The last day of term ended on a light note, with Longbottom seeming to cower from Professor Snape more so than usual. Cygnus sat at the dinner table, the two girls he was planning on taking home on either side of him as he asked a few more questions.

"Do you two still have your parent's permission?" They had given him written permission three days ago, although he didn't know how the strict parents of Daphne Greengrass would let her go visit a boy without supervision, "Do you understand that this is a ranch and that it won't smell like flowers and butterfly milk?"

Blaise snickered at the last bit.

"Who cares, Lestrange?" Davis snapped, losing her temper. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration before he could ask another question, "Ponies!"

As one the female half of the Slytherin table turned to face him, "What kind of ponies do you have?" A little girl asked with a slight lisp.

"We have the top three most sought after flying breeds in the world," Cygnus stated, sensing future customers, "We have abraxans, aethonons, and granians." Of course all three would equate to ' _delicious'_ if one were to ask him. Blaise was coming to visit him, though it was more for the hippogriff breeders convention that they were hosting for the top breeders.

He hoped to find a good match for his personal hippogriff this year.

[***]

He didn't dare sleep in at home as he did at Hogwarts.

Being the overseer of the ranch meant that it was his job to make sure the animals were up to par, which was only one of his many duties.. Breakfast was waiting for them when he, Blaise, and Theodore went down.

"Don't be so loud," Cygnus whispered as one of the many muggleborns in his father's employ served their food, "Grandfather Lowell needs his sleep."

"Why are we up this early?" Theodore whispered back, irritated. The look on his face made Cygnus smile as he took a bite, "My compliments to your house elf."

"We don't have house elves," Cygnus said as Nanny Pearl came down to begin her cooking. He greeted her before she could say anything against him, "Good morning, Nanny Pearl."

Nanny Pearl was a buxom woman with a just as round rear to match. But that wasn't why Cygnus had grown to love her as a child, "How is little star?" she queried with a thick Russian accent. Her voice was a dulcet of honey; she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and began searching the kitchen for her ingredients.

"What will be the poison of today's special?" Blaise perked up at that, remembering how she had baked certain ingredients into a cake in front of him. It had been done with such artistry that Blaise had been left blushing.

"Cobra."

Blaise's favorite, Cygnus watched him do an odd victory dance before they both realized that Theodore was choking. Blaise slapped him on the back until the odd bit of food was regurgitated. Nanny Pearl didn't seem to notice that the girls came down—"Cygnus Lestrange, when do we get to see the ponies?"

"I'll arrange for an escort later, eat now." The muggleborn in the kitchen, an ex-Hufflepuff by the name of Randy pulled began frying their bacon with a tight smile on his face. Randy would not do with that face, Cygnus decided. To the boys he declared: "Come, come, I'm showing you lot my favorite."

The two boys followed him.

[***]

Duchess was pleased at the attention she received, openly preening when Cygnus continued speaking to the Spanish wizard who wanted to breed his black and silver harlequin colored hippogriff to her. The hippogriff himself was beautiful, though he was a bit smaller than Duchess and had been beaten off successfully when they'd made the first interaction.

"I'm looking for one with a solid white plumage," Cygnus informed him gravely. Señor Abaroa answered in a French more fluent than his:

"She's the only one in the world with plumage _that_ white," Her brothers were just as solid in color as she was, which was a rare trait in and of itself. His grandfather came down with his cane in one hand and one of his bimbos on the other, "How much would you like to sell her to me?"

"Her brothers are for sale," Cygnus said honestly as he nodded at Blaise and Theodore, who were racing around the exercise track on the backs of the two black ones, unwitting in the fact that they were making sales _that much_ easier.

Buckbeak was entertaining the children since he was the least threatening of the bunch.

Duchess didn't like anyone like she did Cygnus, so that was a good reason to stop his grandfather from selling her. Cygnus would never allow such a thing since he cared just that much.

He patted her head, making her stand up to her full height as he'd taught her to do at the basic touch. He mounted her and took off towards the race that poor Theodore was losing at thanks to his inexperience.

Others joined in with the hippogriffs that they were selling and trading, but none managed to beat Duchess. They'd win at their first race after he passed his OWLs at Hogwarts, he just knew it.

Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were watching him with wide eyes, he noted, when he landed Duchess back to her stage thirty minutes of racing later—"Can we ride it?" Daphne demanded, making Duchess click her pink beak in warning.

"At least greet pretty girl before you talk about her," Cygnus scolded, "Duchess, these are two of my classmates from Hogwarts, would you like to say hi?"

Duchess threw her beak up in the air and turned her face away, "Ah, right, you're tired," to the girls he said, "Try Buckbeak, he's just as nice as she is. Remember to bow."

Buckbeak proved to be nicer since they didn't even have to bow before he allowed them to mount him. He smiled at the sight that they made, the brief flashes of their calves were a lovely sight in particular.

He shook his head at the last thought.

' _Calf, Cygnus? Really?'_

He continued mentally berating himself as his grandfather turned down another attempt to secure Duchess. Duchess nudged him and he cast a quick _tempus_ , "Feeding time!"

The Lestrange hippogriffs stopped their racing and landed, trotting to their pasture with their riders on their backs. There were murmurs of how good their manners were as he led Duchess to be unsaddled.

"What is today's meal?" he asked her sweetly as he held out the various meats on the tray. There were subtle coos from the other hippogriffs, as though they were trying to influence her choice. The various riders, Theodore included, dismounted when Duchess chose the bicorn meat.

He exited as quickly as he could as the dead biorn was loaded up. As sweet as hippogriffs were, they were very food aggressive and only ever shared with their young. Duchess was the youngest one there so that was only word of mouth information. He watched them eat, occasionally jeering insults of their weight to give Buckbeak a fighting chance at food.

"That's…" the various hippogriffs were led off by their humans to be fed, "how can you watch that?"

"Greengrass, I just spent the last month re-shoveling _and_ rebagging shit from here, this is a cakewalk."

Greengrass led the ill looking Davis away as samples were held out to the children who stayed to watch the mess. When they'd finished there was a mad scramble from the herd to catch the first treat tossed in the air.

He sighed in relief when feeding time was over, "Duchess, you've made a mess of your feathers!"

The hippogriff in question continued licking her bloody claw, unrepentant.

[***]

 **There you have it!**

 **Wow! The first chapter of my epic fic of epicness! I have a feeling that this is going to be a one of the classics in no time. I promise to actually complete this one, I will! I won't leave you hanging, like all those other mean authors do.**

 **Who would you like to see with who? I have some pairings in mind but I think that you, as the loyal readers, have a right to voice your opinions.**

 **Feel free to leave a review singing my praises when you're done with this a/n, alternatively you can flame me and get the stress of your day out… don't worry, I am always here for you!**

 **Smooches,**

 **basium1**

 **Praise be to TheRedPoet for convincing me that this was a good idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

While they were thousands of galleons richer (and down to only two hippogriffs) there was still more to worry about. When the convention ended three days later, the girls were already tired of being there. Cygnus snapped, "If you don't like it why don't you _work_?"

That stopped their complaints immediately. He was helping their top retired granian mare give birth and Davis, being weak of stomach, rushed out of the room when Linda gave a screech of pain.

"What are you _doing_?!" Greengrass exclaimed as he took control of the situation. Cygnus would never admit to doing what he was doing nor would Greengrass admit to being witness, judging by the look she was giving him, "You can't just shove your arm up—!"

 _THUMP_

The foal flopped out once Cygnus loosed the wing that had gotten stuck in the birth canal, Cygnus couldn't resist the praising coo that he used: "There you go, Linda." The mare did what was natural and Cygnus left quickly, unable to watch the afterbirth process; Greengrass followed a moment later just as Cygnus removed the gloves that he'd used.

"How do you tell the difference? In gender, I mean," Daphne said in an unusual show of interest. Cygnus stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was curious or trying to make conversation. He decided on the former after vanishing the mess off of his robes.

"I'll have one of our zoologists explain it to you, they'll be here any minute to weigh and sex it," he said, knowing that he wasn't the one meant to explain it. Greengrass frowned and Cygnus realized that it was the latter. He struggled to find words to make his next job more interesting, Cygnus thought quickly and said: "If you want… I can show you how we start flighting our Abraxan yearlings."

It seemed like the cutest thing way to put the act, rather than what it was: a torturous time spent separating them from their mother long enough to give the mother time to start regaining her wing muscles. They were fortunate enough that their horses trusted them well enough to leave their foals with them.

"Why are you grabbing a whip?" He had stopped in front of one of their many well stocked storage shacks, although this one had very little in terms of what he needed. Only two were left when he left, letting him know that nearly everyone was there.

"The snake whip is an important weapon in defending one's self from an Abraxan. You'll see when we get there."

"Why not use magic?" Cygnus did a double take, wondering if she _really_ thought that _that_ was a good idea. He decided to be patient, rather than laughing in her face.

"Abraxans aren't the most patient of the equine race and they don't forgive as easily; if they see one they'll attack and you run the risk of breaking your wand. But with this, if you're fast enough, they won't realize where the noise is coming from and it doesn't seem to hurt them that much." Daphne nodded in thought as a particularly large foal made it to the outside world where the abraxan mares were stretching their wings and waiting for permission to fly.

Cygnus, knowing who the mother was lashed his whip and nearly had his arm pulled from its socket as Anfisa ran out, whip in hand. He grunted as the whip began to lose hold. This wasn't the easiest manoeuvre and it had been a _long_ time since his grandfather had allowed him into these stables.

"Bloody hell this pony is strong…" Greengrass gasped as she used her weight to stop the foal from dragging him with it.

"Move with me. Right leg back," Their steps were smaller than he would have liked, "Anfisa, shut the door when we bring him in!"

So they dragged the foal back, one step at a time to where all of the other five panicking foals were being detained. This one was the largest and Cygnus couldn't blame them for letting him loose since the others were all a little over four feet tall at the shoulder.

As soon as the door shut he loosened the whip's effect and he rushed Daphne to the side where the foals never went to. He gave the abraxan flight whistle to the mares outside, "They're up, Mister Lestrange!" one of the muggleborns hollered, Penelope Clearwater, who he remembered had arranged for an inter-house study group that had flopped as soon as the first run had ended.

In _his_ first year…

The doors were opened at his command and the foals were let loose, having already been saddled— "They're so unhappy with those things on their backs…"

"They have to get used saddles," Cygnus said as they walked out after them, "Ours are bred for racing and showing rather than labor, so they'll be on the tracks until the end of their lives." He didn't dare mention that they were worth much less when that time came, nor what happened after…

It was the same ending for all of them.

One of the mares landed for her foal, only to flap her wings and begin hopping about making noises that left him chuckling. The other mares joined in, landing a good distance away from their foals. One decided to be cruel and hop over her foal and glide over the others as gracefully as could be expected from their only show abraxan.

This one was his grandfather's favorite, the one he made sure to show himself during Cygnus's time in Hogwarts.

"Wow, that was so cool! What's her name?" Greengrass was absolutely in awe, he saw after her exclamation.

"Queenie," Cygnus answered as he began to head to the house, "I'm going to eat lunch now, want to join me?" He may have been raised to do labor that the average wizard looked down on, but he still had manners. He held out his hand for her to take, which she took with a smile.

Had he watched a moment longer, he'd have seen the blush that stained her cheeks in the very image of a lovely doll.

[***]

Davis was with them right now, making things all the more awkward.

It was Spring's Morale Night and they were watching the festivities from the roof of the main Lestrange house. Theodore and Blaise were down there and poor Theodore was making an arse of himself on the dance floor. He was trying, though!

Blaise took his hands and began leading him through the steps of that one old fashioned dance that Lastimo had fought him tooth and nail to learn among many others.

"Are they _really_ doing that one dance? What was it called?"

"Fighter's March," Cygnus responded shortly, Lastimo was _dominating_ the night, and many had volunteered to play the instruments provided to not be accosted into dancing with him.

"Why do they call it that?"

He shivered, remembering his first failed attempt at it. Daphne tugged his growing hair, "Oh, right… you have to dance with the music style and maintain an illusion of an animal. I believe the incantation is…" Tracey was the first one to kiss his cheek and Daphne snarled when Cygnus leaned forward, unwittingly stopping her attempt.

"What are you—?" Daphne grabbed him and gave him a sloppy kiss, not letting go until Cygnus stopped resisting. Her eyes were pleading, "Ah… I'm going to go."

He walked off to the ladder that had led them to the top of the flat roof. He didn't want to be caught in their drama, having just escaped some at Hogwarts.

"Well, it's official," Tracey simpered, "those twins turned him into a eunuch." Daphne laughed at her friend's words. He froze in his rage and shouted right back up:

"I'll fuck you both at the same time!" He resumed his descent as the girls went down after him. He glared at the two little girls who were looking at each other with an unknown emotion, "The only condition I have is that you understand that I will not be your boyfriend after."

He stalked off after ten minutes of their staring.

[***]

Of course he had his duties in the ranch that didn't involve labor.

"Tell him we need more for the bodyguards we'll hire," the goblin snapped, his grandfather had been babbling about his day throughout the exchange. Cygnus smiled in amusement at the goblin's attempt to rewrite the contract.

"Grandfather, what was grandmother like?" Lowell stared at him for a moment and Cygnus made sure to ask the reaction what what he wanted, "In bed, I mean."

His grandfather slammed his fist on the table and began shouting, "Your grandmother was a Lady! You _do not_ speak of a Lady in such a way!" He continued yelling, switching to crasser language to scold him. He turned back to the goblin.

"We're providing the materials and land," he said over his grandfather's increasing volume. "My grandfather will not be giving you anymore than what we agreed upon!"

Gringotts had a reputation for building the nicest, most durable buildings. Their own house had been built by goblins when they'd migrated in the seventeen hundreds. It had fallen out of favor after the last goblin rebellion; but if one wanted the best they had to hand over the galleons that the best required.

Even if the best would make token efforts to get more galleons for their work.

The goblin laughed when his grandfather pointed his wand at Cygnus, rushing from the room to let Cygnus get threatened. His grandfather barely had the ability to feed himself, much less cast a proper curse—Cygnus cowered in his chair to make him feel better until the healer for today came to check his grandfather's health.

[***]

They were fighting, Cygnus realized as he entered the room with an open door. It was pristine and hadn't been touched. But the muffled shouts from next door reminded him that girls weren't the best thing to make angry. He gulped and took a chance.

"What's going on?" Greengrass ran to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, he resisted the urge to question things.

"I'm sleeping with Cygnus than—" they had been sharing the same room. Two girls in the same room, he looked at the bed. Yep, they'd been in the same bed, "—enjoy _yourself_ on _your own_!" He didn't let Greengrass lead him away.

"What's going on?" Cygnus repeated with more force, doing his best to be patient. Why did his gentlemanly instincts have to kick in _now_? He looked pointedly at Daphne who sighed and leaned into him.

"She said Gregory is cuter Vincent…" his blood ran cold and he did his best to maintain his blank face. They were the prettiest girls in _all_ of Slytherin, although the rumors claimed that they didn't like men in the first place.

"He is!"

"Vince!"

"Greg!"

He was in between them in an instant, keeping them apart with more force he thought he'd need for girls as petite as they were. They continued shouting in his ears, leaving an unpleasant ringing in them. But they kept listing off traits as to who was right, who was better looking.

 _What_ was wrong with these two?

"Maybe," Cygnus interrupted when Davis stepped back and pulled out her wand, "just maybe, your tastes are different and you're allowed to have them."

He was grasping at straws, "Why not agree to disagree? At least it's less competition for you."

"Vince is still cuter," Greengrass stalked off with Davis at her side, both continuing their argument in heated whispers. Blaise and Theodore happened upon the scene and Cygnus relayed what had happened.

"Well, Crabbe has that cute mole on his neck," Theodore said as Blaise shook his head.

"Yeah, but Goyle has the rump of a—" Cygnus ran away as the two boys began their own debate over which of the two apes of Slytherin was better looking. He shuddered as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Greg gave me a quill once," Davis was saying.

"Only because you told him to," Greengrass snarked.

"Exactly, he'll be a good husband."

 _What_ was wrong with everybody?

[***]

After his homework was finished he began looking over schedules, deciding who needed to be moved here and there. His grandfather was telling him the tale of how he'd met Nanny Pearl.

Again.

"She was selling cookies in Germany, the poor dear. I felt bad for her so I bought one for your grandmother. Bless her kind heart, she decided to ask her what was in it after she had eaten it. You were two at the time and needed more than a mudblood nanny," his grandfather began speaking with disdain about the muggleborn he had undoubtedly dipped his staff into, how she didn't add up.

"What did she say, Grandfather Lowell?"

"Pearl looked her in the eye and answered in English, _Runespoor venom is main ingredient_ ," he chuckled lost in the memories, "Your grandmother thought she was joking and offered her a job. Of course she loved you, and then we found out that it really _was_ snake venom that she used… but you were attached to her so what could we do?"

His grandfather chuckled and Cygnus focused on the essay to ignore the way his grandfather had begun groping the pretty young witch, "Thank you for sharing your memories, Grandfather Lowell."

"Did I tell you how Pearl came to be a member of our household, Cygnus?" he screwed up his face and shook his head. His grandfather laughed at that, "She was selling cookies in Germany, the poor dear…"

It took three more repetitions of the story before he was satisfied with the results of his astronomy essay on Pluto—"Thank you for sharing your memories, Grandfather Lowell. I have to go now," he stood with a flourish, heading out to visit the Blast-Ended Skrewts. The staff was complaining about their destructive tendencies. Their five magical zoologists had said the same thing:

They were now pubescent.

[***]

Duchess herself was in a unique position when he visited her after changing into robes that were less scorched, but he didn't mind it—"How's daddy's little diva?" She was taking the funniest poses as the artists took pictures of her for reference purposes.

Grandfather had insisted that she be the face of their resort, after all.

Duchess abandoned them as Buckbeak, the lonely fellow that he now was, approached him for attention. Except it wasn't Cygnus that he was approaching for attention, he realized it as a shadow loomed over him from behind.

"Hello, Cygnus!"

"Hello, Professor Hagrid," The man was very intimidating when his mouth was open, as though he were a giant looking for a meal. It took Cygnus a moment to realize that he was gaping.

"Tha's a very pretty hippogriff you got there."

Duchess hadn't been going to him at all, she'd been heading for her saddle. But Hagrid had come for a reason, and that reason was to spend time with his hippogriff now that he had time off. His grandmother would have let him visit, so Cygnus obliged him. Meanwhile, his grandfather didn't need to know about this.

Buckbeak accepted the belly rubs that his old master offered and Cygnus saddled Duchess up for the artists' references, one of them was a witch that seemed intent on avoiding eye contact. A mousey thing that he wouldn't oggle if not for the dry spell he was in. A blue eye moved in front of his own grey when Duchess realized he wasn't giving her all of his attention.

"Sorry, beautiful," he spoke to her with pride as he finished up; to the painters he said, "I want to give her a bit of a challenge, anyone want to help me?" he looked at the mousey witch as he spoke, hoping that she'd take the challenge.

"What do you need?" Her voice was _so_ girlish, he still grinned at her when none of the other artists said a thing.

"Come on," Duchess seemed to want to help him out with his plans. The witch gave an improper bow and moved to stand behind Cygnus when Duchess made to nuzzle her. He gripped her hand and turned to face her, "Duchess here is used to my weight, so can you ride me—I mean to say: ride _with_ me?"

He forced the nervous laughter from his lips as he rubbed the back of his head. Her face was so cute, from her large blue eyes to the short blonde hair that framed her face. Maybe he was desperate—"Sure."

She shivered as he helped her up, Duchess seemed much bigger with the little witch on her back… he mounted behind her, "What's your name?"

"Umbridge, Ellen Umbridge…" the surname sparked some form of familiarity, but he didn't know where he knew it from; it sent the worst shivers down his spine. He didn't know why he was suddenly having second thoughts when she leaned into him, but he also knew that the chance to get what he was going for wouldn't come again.

She squealed when he wrapped an arm around her waist and all out screamed when he had Duchess take off. There was camera flashes in the event, making it take all of twenty minutes of calming her down before he started romancing her.

"It's so pretty up here!" She cried as Duchess circled lazily about their ranch, cooing as though joining in on the conversation. Cygnus guided them around as she began babbling in that high pitched voice of hers. Her eyes searched for his as he grinned at her.

"Want to test her speed?"

"Ah…" he handed the leads to her and smiled dotingly.

"It's all up to you, this is _your_ moment," in her vision he made sure to smirk and place his hands on his thighs. She narrowed her eyes at his next words, "I understand that you might be scared, but you can trust me to protect— _you_!"

His cry must have been heard from all over the ranch. Had it not been for his reflexes he'd have fallen off. The witch in question was happily swerving, not seeming to notice where his hands were wandering. It wasn't until his fingers were pushing her bra up and groping her disappointing double-A's that she noticed. She moaned, leaving his cock twitching as he moved his pelvis closer to her arse.

She moaned again as one of his hands traveled lower, "Hold on to the reigns," he warned, she gasped and he pushed his fingers into the womanly briefs. He paused, keeping her waiting.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Do you want this?" He whispered into her ear, "Once I start, I won't stop." She leaned into him stiffening as she felt his hardness her breathing grew harder as he began to rub her for a few more seconds before he stopped completely.

"Okay, okay, take what you want."

"But I want _everything_ ," He whined in a husky voice, "What do you want me to do?" Duchess was an intelligent wing(wo)man: she flew up higher, close to some clouds, making lazy circles. She did all of this all on her own, and Cygnus marvelled at her intelligence for about two seconds.

"I want… I want you to fuck me," Her hands were on his.

"Where do you want me to fuck you?" he turned her around and pinned her fingers with one hand with the other he tied her up with the reigns. He began rubbing her through her panties, stopping after a moment, "If you answer the question I'll do it wherever you want."

He was _so_ hard, he could feel it throbbing against his too small pants. He undid his robes and opened his under robes earning a gasp.

"That's not going to fit," he laughed at her, "I've never…"

"Uh," he stared for a down at her for a moment, wondering if he could be gentle enough for a virgin, goodness knew that none of the girls he'd been with had had different worries. He stared down at her and leaned forward, deciding to lie, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"What are you doing?" He pulled away, leaned forward, and lifted her pelvis… "Don't that— _ah_ —is dir— _ **OH**_!" The moans came out as he worked her towards her first orgasm. She screamed it out and Cygnus took that chance to ram two fingers in her, she began steering this way and that in a violent orgasm.

Bloody hell, this woman would make any man happy, how easy she was to please would build anyone's ego. Cygnus leaned over her, keeping up his rushed pace, and took the reigns high enough so that poor Duchess understood ' _stay up'_.

But then she came again, immediately after the first one ended.

"You really are a virgin," he mumbled into her ear, "Ready for the real thing?"

"Yes, yes, oh my dear sweet Merlin, yes!" she had probably ruined the saddle by now. He pushed in gently, surprised at how _easy_ it was after two orgasms. She mewled in pain, her girlish voice making it louder. He pulled out, he went in, making her begin panting again. He looked her in the eyes and saw that they were glazed over in pleasure. He stopped short, recalling something that he should have asked.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"Good."

He began increasing speed, slowing down when necessary, before beginning to glide towards his room. Duchess wouldn't be coming in to watch them.

She came again along the way and he decided to be daring and go full pace, making her moan loud enough for someone to shout up at them—"Get a room!"

He was grateful that she didn't notice, especially since her moans were loud enough to stop all work. He looked down and saw a great crowd of people below them.

He pulled out and smiled at her after her next orgasm.

"I'm not ready for kids," He unbound her hands, jacking himself gently to maintain his state of _almost there_.

"What are you doing?" He didn't answer her, instead he grabbed the saddle and leaned forward, masturbating furiously to cum as hard as he could. He came with a grunt.

"Look out below!" They only watched for a moment before he shouted his warning, "Oi! I just came!"

There was a screech of panic and the place was cleared. "Duchess, land." His words were sharp, to Ellen he said with that gentle smile of his, "Feel free to come back."

He helped her dismount and helped her smooth out her robes. He checked the saddle, finding the traces of the familiar juices, but not a trace of blood that he thought virgins were prone to making.

"Thank you."

Many of the wizards under his uncle's employ began to crowd him, "Congrats on joining the mile high club!" He blinked stupidly and they shared a look.

"What's that?" he asked, suddenly feeling very dumb. He looked at Ellen who stared from a distance before Duchess began to lead her off via nudges.

"Oh, it's when you have sex _at least_ one mile above the ground. Buildings and bridges don't count, or treehouses…" Penelope came into the mix, "Your grandfather says that he's caning you later for ruining a perfectly good saddle."

To everyone else she bellowed—"Get back to work!"

[***]

Her paintings of Duchess were miraculous, and while Cygnus was still aching from the caning he'd received the day before he knew exactly why she had painted them as quickly as she did. After giving the orders to have her payment ready by the time she left, he began wondering when that would be.

He grabbed her as she walked by him, pulled her to him, and gave her a simple kiss. Pulling back with a smile. They were about the same height, making it easier. She giggled as she began feeling up on him. He'd had his robes open to reveal his under robes. His grandfather knew what he was doing when he'd told him to dismiss her. He usually said the time.

He was allowing her to stay indefinitely.

"Shall we?" She crooned as Greengrass and Blaise began a verbal spar over something or other. He really needed to pay more attention to his guests… he gave the woman in front of him a kiss and began to lead her off.

Cygnus was left surprised at how easy it was for her to keep up with him. He'd had to carry Pansy to the Slytherin common once thanks to some heels she had worn in second year, while the twins had always insisted that he slow down.

They were in his room before he knew it and he was grinning all the while when she pulled off her robes. He paused to enjoy the view her body made, she was willowy and Cygnus wondered how she got her bum so _firm_.

"Wow, your bed is _so_ big," She laid down on it in full nakedness that made his boxers tighter than they should have been. He finished undressing and followed her, ready to give whatever she could handle.

She didn't waste time, grabbing his cock in a painful manner and began to literally tug it in a show of inexperience. He removed her hand as gently as he could, "I need to cast a contraceptive."

He was proud of the fact that he hadn't yowled at the sheer force that she had gripped his cock with. He was also proud of the fact that he knew the blue-ball-away charm that stopped the ache that her nails had caused. He gulped and murmured the contraceptive spell right after. It lasted a month, but he hadn't cast it since the Patils had…

"Oh my…" a side effect of the spell was that the first day of application would make bigger erections, "It was big enough already !"

He laughed at that while wondering how big he'd get further down the road, "It'll be back to normal if you come back tomorrow."

He stopped laughing and gave her a quick kiss before he felt her up, "Already?" He couldn't tell if she was blushing in the darkness of his room.

"It was… something else." his ego didn't need more stroking since he could swear his cock got bigger every time she bade him a compliment. With a kiss, she pulled him down on top of her, "I want your… your cock."

He paused, a naughty thought entering his mind, "Why don't you work for it?" She made an audible gagging noise and he knew that his cock wouldn't be entering her lips just yet. He rubbed her and noticed that she was drying up, "Why don't you… _ride me_?"

"Erm…" He removed her arms and flopped down on his back, "You want me to… get on top?"

Bloody hell…

"Yes," he said with as much patience as he could muster, "I want you to bounce your sweet arse on my cock."

Okay, his patience was dimming and his appetite hadn't been sated by yesterday's achievement, she gulped audibly and straddled him.

"Is this…?"

"Do you need help?" he tried to sound amused and her giggles let him know that he hadn't been as cross as he was feeling. He sat up with a sigh when she continued giggling and felt at her cunny and positioned her _just so_ , before pushing her down enough for his head to go in.

She was as tight as ever.

"Move down," Cygnus explained patiently; never again would he invite her. If she wanted his cock she had to come in on her own—why would she just sit there on him?—"You move up, than down. Again and again." She did so, slowly.

She didn't speed up, although she gave a few forced moans. He sighed in annoyance and rolled them over so he was on top. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and began at a sedentary pace before speeding up.

"Oh!" She squealed, he pulled out immediately not even close to finished.

"Why'd you stop?" She'd been close, he knew the disappointment well enough from his early days. He flopped down on his back and poked her in the nipple.

"You know what to do now, right?" If she were a woman with pride, as Pansy had been, he would have done most anything what she wanted him to do. But she clearly wasn't, since she got on top of him with a grunt, "Do you need help?"

He wondered if she was glaring at him in the darkness, but her hips moved at a decent pace. It still wasn't fast enough.

Cygnus crossed his legs and sat up, moving with her at a different pace. She was big enough for him, not at all like the little girls at Hogwarts. He put his hands on her hips and helped her move at an even faster pace. He paused when her cunt clenched around his cock.

He leaned back and moved _just so_ , slow enough to tease her body into making her orgasm last longer. He sat up a few seconds after it stopped, grabbing her before she could fall on top of him and make him topple with her. He chuckled and began to tease her from behind.

"No!" the conviction was enough to make him stop. Not all girls _could_ as the Gryffindor Patil proved a few months ago.

"I'm still hard," he complained, he rolled them over and moved slowly within her, "Let me know when I can go all out please."

He meant it.

She hummed _a whole ten minutes_. It was a good thing that this wouldn't evolve to something more, he thought as she groaned and panted her moans out. There was nothing there, this wasn't special, he decided as he carefully moved himself so he was holding her. He closed his eyes and just began imagining.

 _Deep brown eyes were watching him as he bit his lip in his effort to keep himself from cumming too quickly. But her eyes… he knew her rules. She didn't want him to talk, whisper a thing, or even moan._

Like now.

He groaned as he came and opened his eyes, Pansy had more tit than this witch did and she was the flattest in their year, which wasn't saying much about Slytherin since most of the girls were willowy. But they all had at least a B-Cup by sixth year.

"Should I go?" she panted the words as Cygnus rolled off of her, her hands searched for his hand and he rolled away.

"Yeah."

"I can come back tomorrow, right?"

"If you want."

[***]

 _She came… again and again… and again… and again…_

 _Poor Cygnus only got off once a night._

[***]

He knew something was wrong with this, aside from their age difference. It was going to hit him in the balls, and he could tell it was soon when she refused to listen when he gave his dismissal.

"Where does this leave us?" she asked as he rolled away to ignore her. He had been her first, or so she claimed. She began to rub his ear when he didn't answer. Why did she have to have such good massages? He sighed and turned to face her.

"I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

He turned away, hoping that she'd take a hint. He closed his eyes when she rolled over to his side of the bed. He rolled further away when he felt her arm start to circle him. He crawled off of the bed and stood there in all of his naked glory, her eyes were on his cock. She smiled, as though she thought he was pouting for more of her.

He wasn't hard this time.

"Look me in the eye," she did so, eyes widening for just a moment before she began glaring back. He sighed and walked to his balcony, still naked as the day he was born. Maybe if he ignored her she'd go away? He sighed when he realized what it was she thought this was. He re-entered the room and struggled for a moment to put what he felt into words. She spoke first.

"I know that it hasn't been that long… but… I love you," his balls gave a pre-emptive twinge of pain.

"I don't love you," her eyes widened and welled up with tears; he'd never really dealt with a crying girl before since they usually ended up breaking up with him. He took a deep breath, forcing his eyes to look into hers, " _I don't love you_."

He _really_ didn't know what he was doing, because the tears got worse. He turned away, "You're just saying that, I love you for you, I don't want anyone else but you!"

"I'm fourteen," She gasped in horror and he turned to look at her, and then the words were out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying, "That old man is not my father, he's my grandfather. My Father is Rodolphus Lestrange, he's in Azkaban with my mum and uncle for killing the Potters before You-Know-Who was vanquished."

She was reeling but he wasn't done, "They were death eaters, soldiers for him. Their favorite thing to do after they tucked me in at night was kill muggles— _for fun_. My first year at Hogwarts was _hell_ when the Gryffindors were there. They knew who my parents were and I had to curse many of them, to prove them right so they'd think I was just as dangerous as my parents."

She was getting dressed, "Don't talk about what we had with anyone, I'm a minor and death eater spawn. We'll both get in trouble."

"What's wrong with what _you_ did?"

"My uncle confessed to raping every muggle he killed," he left it at that for all of thirty seconds as she left the room, "Hope you had your fun!"

The door slammed shut.

He sighed when he noted the sun was rising. He got ready to take a shower, not daring to get back into bed lest he fall asleep.

[***]

"I saw her crying," Daphne giggled, patting his shoulder. Cygnus grinned back when Theodore laughed like the girls were.

"You're a real class act," Blaise snapped, "I missed it all!"

"It's your fault for not waking up for Nanny Pearl's snake venom surprise," Tracey began giggling at the look that Blaise gave her.

"One— _one_ time!" his pout wasn't as contagious as he seemed to hope it would be, since he began glaring out the window a minute later. Again, they began laughing at the muggleborn's tears.

They had left the compartment door open and Granger was walking by when Cygnus said it again—"She didn't even know my name and she told me she loved me… who could be that dumb?" Granger paused at that.

"What'd she let you do to her?" Daphne asked, seeming to notice what the rest had. Cygnus was tempted to lie…

"She let me do lots of stuff, mouth, buggery, and the usual… but you know what _really_ got to me?" They leaned forward and Granger even turned to look at them. There was a baited breath and Cygnus decided to drag the truth on, "Well, I was bored of the usual. Right useless thing she was… so you remember that time Nanny Pearl told me off in French?"

"Yes…" They trailed off as one, waiting patiently for the truth and Granger was staring at him with eyes as wide as theirs.

"They found urine in my bed."

"Did she—?"

"No, no, it was mine!" Theodore gasped seeming to grasp what she'd let him do.

"Did she ask or…?"

"What kind of self respecting witch would let a wizard—?"

"Let me say it for our lovely eavesdropper to hear: a muggleborn witch was kind enough to let me pee on her after I fucked her brains dead." They jerked their heads to Granger, "Shut the door, dear. I've got more stories that will set all muggleborns back _at least_ … fifty years."

"You're disgusting, Lestrange," He snapped his fingers mockingly and was pleased when she obliged.

"Did she really, or were you just pulling Granger around?" Blaise demanded, looking just as ill as the rest. Cygnus rolled his eyes.

"Nanny Pearl was telling me off for sleeping in," he glared at each of them, " _I_ just so happen to have respect for women: _no matter their blood status_."

Suddenly the compartment grew quiet and each of his friends seemed lost in their own thoughts.

[***]

The train had _finally_ pulled into the station when Theodore Nott began looking out of the window, "Cygnus, did you invite your little hussy to meet up with you in Hogsmeade station?"

"What?!"

He leaned out of the window and spotted her; it was hard not to… why was she surrounded by aurors? Looking like an ever delicate flower, he had to admit now that he didn't know what he had seen in her—his friends walked out and he scrambled to follow them.

As they stepped out she pointed in their direction, "What did you see in her?" Tracey demanded as the aurors began their unsubtle approach.

"Desperate times, Tracey… you three run along, I'll deal with this girl's drama." he had no idea what it was she wanted, only that—"Bloody hell!"

The other four boys that had come out with him were grabbed by the scruffs of their robes just as he was and all three were apparated to the Ministry of Magic in the blink of an eye.

He openly ogled at Crabbe and Goyle, who each looked as confused as always. Blaise held the crying Theodore as they were hustled off to a cell and where they huddled together.

"Crabbe, Goyle, if I could get you a girlfriend… would you side with me over Malfoy?" That calmed Theodore down. They all watched the duo who stared at one another in some form of silent communication.

"Each?" Goyle asked, his voice gruff. Crabbe didn't miss a beat.

"Shh—shh—Draco says we're too ugly for girlfriends." Cygnus stared at them, wondering why anyone would hang around someone that toxic.

"Forget it than, I know you two are a package deal."

They smiled brightly at him as Blaise and Theodore moved to his side of the cell—"The two gorillas, you're going to Hogwarts." Cygnus and his group sat there glaring at the direction of the door in the defense of their fellow Slytherins. Theodore latched onto Cygnus and Blaise grabbed onto his other side.

Crabbe and Goyle caught the hint after a repetition.

"You two are good friends," Cygnus said with a sad smile, he smiled at them both. He looked up at the ceiling, "My friends are gay!"

"Cygnus!" Blaise protested as they were called out, neither moved, "You don't get it, they make these cells—"

"Don't owl my grandfather, his heart can't take it," It took three aurors to get them off of him, "Owl Clearwater for me, will you?" As soon as the door slammed shut he stood and began to walk around, knowing what happened in these cells thanks to an auror trainee that had stayed with them throughout his training.

He had to keep warm…

[***]

He didn't know how long he did those random exercises before he passed out, but Cygnus did know that he was awakened with a kick to the stomach. He wheezed, "A rapist at your age? Your uncle must be shining through, eh?"

He looked the auror dead in the eye, memorizing her face for future reference, "I didn't do a thing that is illegal," He got a kick to the face for his troubles. He bit his tongue to stop the cry that struggled to exit his mouth.

"Eat, we can't have you starving before your trial."

"When will that be?" The witch chuckled darkly and walked out.

He stared at the gruel and turned his nose up at it in the most literal sense, he stood and began stretching. When Penny came he'd be set free, since she'd been studying to be a barrister before the whole debacle in his second year. Dumbledore had cancelled _every_ test, including the OWLs and NEWTs, making each of the NEWT graduates have to either pay for their tests at the ministry or find work that didn't require a thing beyond the basic OWLs test.

She'd been an awesome Head Girl that year, too.

He yelped when a curse hit him. He stared at his leg and tore off the cloth that covered it revealing a cut that couldn't be anything other than an advanced dark curse. He winced and made a makeshift bandage for his torn leg.

He rolled to his stomach and began doing push ups until he passed out.

[***]

When he woke up he was in a bed rather than that padded, freezing cold room that had served as his cell.

Penelope Clearwater smiled as gently as she could, "Oh dear… it scarred, didn't it?" her smile disappeared and her expression turned murderous.

"Just _what_ got scarred, Cygnus?"

He didn't look into her eyes and revealed the leg that had been healed perfectly, "Oh, they healed it, how's my face?"

"Just fine," Her expression was darkening further as he opened his under robes and examined the bruise that was still there, "Give us a good show."

He showed off his muscles with pride and she took a picture with a quick flash, her camera was one of the newer ones.

"We've been paying you well, huh?" She nodded shortly and he noted the quill that finished scribbling his words.

"Bring in the victim," she called, there was a slight sneer to her face as she said it. Her eyes stared murder into the cowering Ellen's soul. Her eyes were bloodshot and Penelope stood up, pulling out a book.

He stared at it when he noticed that the pictures weren't moving.

' _Oh my…'_

"You know, I was studying to be a barrister to help women that were in need," Cygnus winced at her words. How was this supposed to help him? He didn't say a word and listened, "How are things with your family?"

"My—my father is very supportive," Cygnus glared at her and Penelope's smiled widened, "He hugs me all the time, it makes me feel safe—"

"How have you been sleeping?"

"It's been alright—"

"Alright? My dear Ellen, you spent an entire _week_ being raped and you can sleep at night knowing that your rapist is still alive?" Ellen glared at her.

"What would you know—?"

Penelope stood up and slapped her across the face in front of every auror there—"I know, I'm the product of a rape… my uncle was daddy's favorite, my mummy was not. She was the hussy, you see. My uncle was in very great shape and my mummy was kind of chunky. No muscle on that one. My uncle decided he wanted her when she was seventeen. He did what he wanted until _I_ was made. His daddy loved me until my Hogwarts letter came, you know. I had all of the latest dolls, the latest technologies, I didn't have what I wanted.

"A well rounded mother. She didn't run away because she loves me, to this day. She had the worst nightmares; I had a nice bed, she slept in this ratty cot as a punishment for tempting my father. You know what I did every night? _I slept with her in that cot_! You don't know what it is to be on edge… my uncle raped her twice— _twice_! She has night terrors to this day. Do you know what happened when my Dragonagall came and ruined our perfect little life?

"I didn't want to go to Hogwarts since it would mean leaving my mum alone in that house with my grandfather. But grandpa was a christian, he kicked us out after burning her for giving birth to a witch. We stayed in women's shelter until I started working, she couldn't handle a job… too many men, you see. I support her to this very day, she's my mother. Tell me again how you can _hug_ your father after a week of being raped to the point of screaming your love for your rapist.

"I have _proof_ that he's not a rapist! Cygnus here has many eye witnesses of you and him on the back of a hippogriff getting intimate." The only male auror's eyes widened.

"Mile high club?"

"Oh yeah," Cygnus responded, a little numb thanks to what Penelope had confessed to.

"But he—he…"

" _Don't you dare_ rub your eyes with that _onion juice_!" It was so unlike the usual Penny when she grabbed her hand, "Onions are known to make people cry, dearest aurors. She reeks of it."

"I thought she just wasn't showering…" The female auror who had kicked him in the face said, horrified.

"Also! We have eyewitnesses of her _returning willingly_ every night _along_ with her being _kicked out_ by Cygnus himself." Cygnus snickered at the look Ellen's face took when Penelope turned on her, "You are swine, Ellen Umbridge."

To the aurors she said: "I leave you this, a book on how to best comfort a rape victim and see the signs. I trust that the charges will be dropped?" There were nods and Cygnus stood with a wince, his stomach still hurting, "Oh, my poor baby brother figure, come on, we'll get you to Hogwarts and into Madam Pomfrey's care in no time."

"Grandfather Lowell doesn't know, does he?"

"Sorry, kiddo… it was all over the prophet, and you know how he is when we read that stuff to him," he groaned, "He's just glad you're alive to see the lawsuit he's going put the ministry via the ICW."

Cygnus grinned at that, "More galleons are always good."

[***]

He was allowed to return to classes when the Daily Prophet had printed an apology to him and his family, along with the fact that the unnamed witch was being tried for sex with a minor—that didn't mean that the damage wasn't done.

His reputation, which he'd slowly been rebuilding after the Patil incident, was at an all time low. It reached a point that he didn't look at the girls, no matter how pretty the boys said they looked, since the only girls that didn't run from him were Daphne and Tracey.

When the word ' _run'_ came into play, _it was literal running_. The professors now surrounded him with boys and he'd lost ten points after the girls had hugged him in an attempt to show how harmless he was… or so they had said. He groaned as he sat in his bed just before a certain event, unsure what to do with his latest attempts at getting off.

He was still a teenage boy, after all.

It was harder without the fresh materials he had gotten from the girls that had once flirted with him. He spat in his hands and closed his eyes, fantasizing of things he hadn't had the chance to since he'd started with the real thing.

He grunted a minute later, cuming into his hand so as to not stain the sheets that he would be sleeping in that night. He rushed to the sinks after making himself decent, scrubbing his hands with a harshness that he knew was unnecessary.

He dressed himself properly after drying his hands ten minutes later and headed to the quidditch pitch where Tracey motioned him over to sit with them. He would have, gladly, if not for the looks that the other girls with him were giving him—"Lestrange!" He smiled with genuine nervousness as Daphne whipped out her wand.

She wasn't one for curses, but she'd had the best confundus charm in their charms class and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. He walked over, "May I sit with you, O lovely ladies?" the other girls flinched back as soon as he spoke.

He looked down and stood there awkwardly until Tracey lost her temper, "Of course!" He smiled and sat on the far end of the bench in his attempt to make the other girls more comfortable.

"Come 'ere," Daphne bit out, "You may not be our type but you're still our friend," she smiled so prettily and Cygnus moved a little closer, just within Tracey's reach. She pinched his ear and began pulling.

"Ouch," He groaned it with genuine pain, following where she had led him to be, at the very middle with her and Daphne on either side of him.

"How have you been since you've started avoiding us, Cygnus?" Tracey wrapped her arms around one of his, Daphne doing the same from his other side. He laughed at that.

"Is that what you're calling it? The professors have been on a mission to separate us," it was true. McGonagall always called out to him each attempt at approaching them and Professor Snape himself had joined in, it had been him to take ten points from Cygnus after they had latched onto him, "Who could _ever_ avoid _you_?"

"Astoria—that's my little sister—was telling us the most fascinating story about her charms class," the girl in question began shivering when Cygnus turned his eyes on her, "Retell it, Tori." Though she had chirped it with such sweetness he knew her well enough to hear the threat.

"It's alright—"

" _Tori_!" Cygnus stared ahead struggling to keep the tense atmosphere that surrounded him get to him. The little girl, a Slytherin, stuttered as she spoke, "Say all that again, but with the proper finesse of a lady of your status."

She began to mumble, although he wouldn't be surprised if she was still stuttering, "Cygnus, do you know the potion to regrow hair?"

"Yes," he responded honestly while keeping his tone nonchalant. His smile, he knew, was far too tense to comfort the other girls, "It's starting."

Everyone began staring at the maze and Cygnus grew bored soon after, "I should have brought a book," there were mumbles of agreement.

[***]

"What was the happened in charms today, little Tori?"

"I've told this story ten times!" A pause followed, "And stop calling me that!"

[***]

"I see something beginning with a—"

"Maze."

"How'd you know?"

"You've been making us guess that nonsense for the last ten minutes, Lestrange!"

"I see something beginning with a…"

"Finish that sentence with an 'M' and I'm using your balls as earrings."

"H," the girls gave him a punch each. He laughed at how soft it was in comparison to what he put up with at home, "Aw, no one guessed it: hedge!"

[***]

"Which one do you think it is?" he asked Astoria as he held his fists in front of him. It was an old parlor trick he was teaching Daphne and Tracey. It was his first attempt at it. Astoria pointed to his right hand, which he flipped over.

"Where's my knut?"

"Gone forever," he knew the whole trick, but he was showing them how to steal knuts to people's faces. He saw the look Astoria gave him.

"Oh, that's a good one," Daphne burst into giggles as Astoria's bottom lip began to wobble.

"Can I have my knut back?" she it pleaded so softly that he barely heard it.

"Don't hand out money, kiddo; it's mine now."

"That's not funny, Cygnus," Daphne's tone made him sigh.

"It's not meant to be, it's mine now." Daphne stomped his foot, which was covered in a professional grade work boot like his other foot.

"Give it back…?" her eyes were beginning to water, making him sigh as he reached behind her ear with his right hand and produced the knut for them to see. She reached for it and he lifted it above her head.

"This knut is mine!" She jumped on top of him and began to punch him, all he had to do was push her gently and lean back so she was only hitting him in the chest. He laughed all the while, rearing back his hand until… "Oi!"

Daphne had snatched it from his fingers and handed it back to her little sister who was glaring at him—"We're not trusting him with money again."

There was a murmur of agreement and he was punched in various locations.

[***]

"Look, the hedges are shrinking!" One of the Beauxbaton students shouted it in French, their excitement palpable.

"Told you so," Cygnus said haughtily, his eyes were narrowed, "I _told_ you, we weren't the only ones that are bored out of our minds."

"What did she even say?" Daphne asked, irritated.

"I believe that the translation is, "I want to go to bed now, this has all been very boring"," The girls giggled at that, "But seriously, they were commenting on the fact that the hedges were shrinking."

"Really?"

"Who knows? Maybe you should learn French," the fourth year's expression turned thoughtful, rather than wrathful. He looked at the rapidly shrinking hedges, waiting to see who the winner was. It was a Hogwarts victory to be sure, since Delacour and Krum had been grabbed from the maze at the same time.

"Something's wrong…" Daphne muttered when the hedges cleared. Cygnus nodded and stood.

"This has all been one big disappointment, I'm going to sleep. Bring me the good news in the morning."

"Oh no you don't…" Tracey growled. She tugged him and he sat back down, "You _are not_ leaving us to suffer alone." Cygnus groaned when he realized that she was serious.

"Please?"

"No," all of the girls said at the same time. Chills went down his spine and he prepared for a long wait. He knew that something was wrong.

[***]

"I see something beginning with a—"

"Grass, now stop it."

"Can't blame a bloke for trying…"

[***]

It all happened in a flash and he was left stunned at the words that Longbottom uttered over the dead body of Cedric Diggory.

"He's back," Silence as all of them tried to realize what had happened, "Voldemort's back!"

Longbottom was immediately taken away by Moody as the headmaster began to call for order. There were panicking bodies as some tried to get closer to Diggory, to see his corpse and confirm it, while others tried to scramble to the castle. He lifted Astoria with a grunt and began to take her to the castle while covering her eyes.

She was the youngest, "That's enough, Tori!"

Astoria had been fighting him and trying to see what was going on. She stopped just as he realized that Daphne and Tracey were at his sides, leaving him in the middle.

"Pureblood," It was their password every other week, "Astoria, go upstairs and stay in your room, I have to write a letter to mum and dad."

Nearly all of Slytherin had come down for this, all except for Cygnus. He didn't have parents that he could write to and Grandfather Lowell's heart had gotten worse so he would never dare to tell him about Longbottom's claim.

He was the only one in the common room for the rest of the evening.

[***]

 **At least** _ **this**_ **bitch of an Umbridge got hers!**

 **Oh no!**

 **What will this mean for Cygnus now that Voldemort's back? Do you think he'll help Neville Longbottom, our beloved Boy-Who-Lived, or will he turn the dark side with his parents?**

 **Let's hope that Cygnus makes the right choices and helps in every way he can!**

 **Feel free to leave a review singing my praises when you're done with this a/n, alternatively you can flame me and get the stress of your day out… don't worry, I am always here for you!**

 **Smooches,**

 **basium1**


	3. Chapter 3

[***]

Cygnus sighed in relief at his grandfather's next letter, which had clearly been written by hand, "What's that?" he read it again, glad that he hadn't sent the letter to…

"He signed Duchess up for some shows and races," it was a numbness like no other that filled him. He remembered the runt that her mother had hatched, the way she had always run to him specifically when it came to snack time. Heck, he remembered how she…

"Lestrange, why are you crying?" Astoria Greengrass asked the question that he knew everyone was thinking.

"My baby's all grown up!" He pumped a fist in the air, "She'll dominate the show rings, you know? I'm not sure about the races, but she was the fastest of her brothers…" He sighed and took a few deep breaths to cancel the tears with Occlumency.

"You're cuckoo," Astoria's best friend said. His eyes wandered about the Great Hall in an attempt to avoid looking at the pimple-ridden twelve-year-old. She had a crush on him, "Oh, Tori… I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade next year!" He refused to acknowledge them as the young witch continued speaking of how she wished _someone_ would ask her to her first Hogsmeade trip.

"Have fun with that," Cygnus said lightly as Blaise came down with Theodore at his side. He stood and bit back the sigh of relief when they didn't follow him. He walked to his friends, rubbing his stubbly chin. Maybe he wouldn't shave the whole thing after this summer? A goatee wouldn't look so bad…

"Ready for summer?" Theodore asked with excitement, his mind obviously on riding on their nicest horses, the aethonons. From what he'd heard, an abraxan had tried to mount him and their granians had cowered when he'd approached, "I can't wait to see Duchess again!"

"About that… my grandfather is sending me away for the summer." Blaise said nothing as they sat down far from their spot, which had been taken by the gaggle of barely-pubescent witches that seemed intent on making him deaf with their high-pitched giggling whenever he made a bad joke. Daphne and Tracey came down two minutes later.

"Did they make Duchess a new saddle?" Tracey asked; he winced at the memories of what he'd done to defile her back. Duchess was a good sport, he'd give her that. He nodded his head, noting that his stubble was garnering more attention than it should have. At least… he hoped it was the stubble, rather than an embarrassing charm, "Good, I'd love to ride her."

"His grandfather is sending him away for the summer," Cygnus reread the letter and groaned. Blaise turned his eyes to him before he spoke, "Mate, you'll be back before you know it."

"I have to take my Care of Magical Creature OWL before I go."

"You can do that?" Daphne gasped, "Oh… you poor dear. At least you won't have to take it next year."

"It's a requirement to take your class's OWL at the required level when you go to a ministry funded school," Theodore said while looking at him with a pitying expression, "At least it's just the one class."

"At least… but at the end of the summer I have to take the basic ENT for Care of Magical Creatures and pass with an A—that's the highest score—oh bloody hell! This is just his vengeance for that muggleborn," He read the post script again, "Nanny Pearl is going to be my escort!" The food was served and Blaise patted his shoulder.

"Have fun with your blue balls."

[***]

He spotted Longbottom with his friends, spotting just the witch he was looking for in the process—"Granger," he kept his wand in his hand, having only gotten his first wand holster yesterday. He didn't want to make a fool of himself if he messed up in drawing his wand, "Would it be possible for us to speak in private?"

He parried the spell that the youngest Weasley shot at him, "Get out of here, you dirty little manwhore!"

He ignored her to the best of his ability, "Please?"

"Hermione isn't some—"

"Sure," Granger shot the younger witch a dirty look as the other Weasley sputtered on the spot.

"I don't exactly trust your friends, would you please walk behind me?" She giggled at him for a reason he didn't know but she nodded and he walked away with her. They rounded the corner and he struggled to remember the incantation to the muffling charm, "Give me a moment."

He thought good and hard before grinning as she began tapping her foot, " _Muffliato_ ," she frowned when he licked his lips in his nervousness. He leaned against the wall, "I don't know what I can give you to agree, but I need a… _tutor_."

"Charms, right?" He rubbed the back of his head with a grimace. It was his worst class but he was passing and didn't need it in his future so he didn't really care about it. She smiled, "I know Flitwick has been after you to take remedial classes—"

"Astronomy, actually: I'm struggling with memorizing the moons and how they affect the magic around us." There was a new ICW protocol that would make them lose their mooncalf herd if he didn't take the ENT in the next two years and pass with the minimum score. Granger stared disbelievingly, "I just need the moons, I promise."

"Why are you asking me?" He spotted familiar, billowing robes and acted accordingly. The memory of an embarrassing conversation that he'd shared with the man was still fresh in his mind.

He pushed her into the wall as gently as he could and leaned forward. The professor couldn't stand her since the headmaster made him grade her longer than necessary essays fairly, "Sorry about this…" He moved his head next to hers, surprised by how _short_ she was, "Don't panic but Snape only lets me near girls when he thinks they're flirting with me."

"But the Slytherins—"

"He knows they won't tell stories about their housemates," she looked to the side and wrapped her arms around his waist, "The only reason I'm asking you is because you're a _really_ bad liar, so if everyone will know the truth if you try anything."

She sputtered as Cygnus leaned back and brought a finger to her lips, "Will you do it?" her eyes darted off to the side and he followed her gaze. He smiled and waved at glaring friends before turning back to Granger.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm the brightest in our year?" she looked over over his shoulder and he knew that Professor Snape was walking by again. He raised his brows when her arms wrapped around his neck.

He kept her at a distance but still managed to wrap his arms around her waist, "There's more to you than that."

He didn't elaborate since it was clear that she was expecting it.

"What do I get out of it?" Cygnus blanched. He hadn't expected that… but the look on her face was clear. He _really_ should have considered the fact that she was as intelligent as she was, which meant that she could _think_ beyond her house standard.

"I was hoping that you'd do it out of the goodness of your heart," Cygnus answered honestly.

"I really should ask for more… but I'll do it in exchange for a favor."

"Within reason," Cygnus said, stepping backwards and holding out his wand hand.

She took his and gave it a shake, "Within reason."

"Don't go yet, I have to remember the counterspell," the look that she gave him at his joke made him chuckle, " _Finite Incantatem_! You're adorable when you're mad, Granger. Try not to tell anyone about our deal please."

He didn't wait for an answer.

[***]

He sighed in relief after exiting the room with the OWL examiner. They walked in silence until they reached the International Portkey Station.

"We leave right now, Master Cygnus," Nanny Pearl said in her broken English. He nodded glumly, wishing that he had had the chance to say goodbye to his friends. But Nanny Pearl was a no nonsense witch who didn't like being disobeyed, so he didn't dare do anything else but nod again when she repeated her orders in French.

"Yes, ma'am," he spoke in French and noted the crowd around the uncaged Duchess. She was posing for the cameras again. She hadn't gotten there recently, considering that she had managed to undo her cage locks. It always took her around thirty minutes.

"Do something about _that_ while I get our portkey."

He went over to her cage and began whistling. She cawed and gave a well adjusted pounce to his side before walking into her traveling cage—"What am I going to do with you?" he scolded as seriously as he could, she covered her blue eyes with her right wing and crooned her submissiveness.

He entered the cage with her and sat there on her cushion with her, watching the line that Nanny Pearl was in.

He noted that the aurors were in the room, all staring at Duchess with a look that always made her approach someone. They viewed her as a monster, and she, being the friendly hippogriff that she was, wanted to prove them wrong. He knew there was only one thing to stop the naive hippogriff from approaching immediately.

"Want your saddle, girl?" Duchess had never been as ornery as the other hippogriffs that he'd run into, but he blamed the fact that he had been her primary caregiver when her mother had abandoned her the day she'd been born. She gave a shout of glee when he stood and began looking through the supply trunk that was in there with her.

Why had Lowell put more than one in there?

"Which one do you want?"

Nanny Pearl entered the cage, pushed him out, and slammed the trunk shut.

"Stay in there, you!" Duchess leaned away from the strict witch and looked at Cygnus as though she were letting him know that she was leaving him on his own. He didn't mind since she'd always been a complete wuss, "We are going to Germany's racing competition first, it takes place tomorrow."

It was all the warning he got before the portkey activated.

He'd never taken a portkey before, which was a bad thing since international portkeys were violent on one's innards. Duchess screeched at him for throwing up as close to her cage as he had, Nanny Pearl patted his back in an unusual show of warmth. Portkeys were dangerous on one's innards, or so he muttered in English again and again.

"Stop that!" Nanny Pearl had lost her patience, but he couldn't stop it since his stomach still had more stuff in it.

[***]

Cygnus woke up the next morning fully rested but still quite queasy. His eyes widened as he looked outside at the still rising sun. He was to race with Duchess and he genuinely hoped that he _could_ do so without throwing up.

She'd buck him off if he did that.

[***]

The thing about the hippogriffs on the show circuit was that the females tended to be left at home for brooding. Duchess turned her face away from a hippogriff who began to show off for her. Cygnus heard the quiet, sexist jeers, about how he was using a female to distract the other hippogriffs.

He laughed as Duchess slid about to make her saddle go on easier—"You're my princess," he said as she sucked in her stomach for him to tighten the straps on. He said it in French for all to hear. It was clear that Duchess understood, since she pulled him closer under a wing. He listened to one of the basic commands that Nanny Pearl had all but beaten into his head the night before.

"Mount!

It was in German, but he didn't understand of the harsh words that came out after. It was probably commentary to the crowd, Duchess ducked slightly to the side to help him up, unlike the other hippogriffs who made it a point to stand tall for their humans.

She was one of the bigger ones. Cygnus shook his head when one of the other hippogriffs gave a none-too-gentle buck, nearly dismounting his handler.

"To the gates!"

Duchess trotted by herself, following the crowd of hippogriffs. A few of the others were forced to go ahead by their master's when they slowed down to examine her. He sat behind his gate, waiting for them to open. They did and no one dared go forward until…

"Take off!"

Then came the cheers and first leap to glory.

[***]

He examined the bruise he had received a bit after he'd won. The rider that had done it now had a lifelong ban on the hippogriff circuit for provoking an attack. He had never seen Duchess get as aggressive as she'd been and it had taken him a whole three minutes to calm her down enough that he could receive the golden trophy.

It had been wider than his shoulders and had been about half of his height. Duchess had struck pose after pose for the cameras, leaving Cygnus standing in the background with the trophy in his hands.

That had been yesterday, he looked up from his reflection when the judges approached, each bowing for Duchess. She didn't bow back, rolling onto her back for a belly rub. He did it for her and turned to the judges and spoke in broken German:

"She… like… belly…" he didn't know how to say rubs. They stood off to the side before he lost his patience and grabbed the only man of the group and put his hand on her beak. Duchess leaned in, so unlike her kind when the man began tugging here and there, checking her feather quality. He motioned the three witches over.

Nanny Pearl had told him to his face that Duchess was the only one of two females he could touch and he'd never risk his nanny's wrath by actually going through with the second. Duchess opened her beak in that odd smile of hers when they began tugging at her claws, rolling here and there as they nudged and prodded her.

They moved on and he was in awe over how thorough the handlers had to be for their hippogriffs to be judged.

"I'm lucky I have you," he said with a warm smile, Duchess moved to get up and off of the platform they'd been given. He raised a hand, stopping her. He wanted so badly to go to her, but… the way he acted around her would affect their score. He resumed looking at his reflection, wondering how the rider had gotten as close as he had.

[***]

 _The summer passed in the same fashion as the first days in Germany had… they went out to various competitions, sometimes going to more than three a day._

 _They always won, of course._

[***]

Cygnus bit back the cry of pain when Nanny Pearl gave his back another ' _thwack!'_. It was either she was getting old or that he was too strong for her to beat a proper shout from him, "What were you thinking?!"

He hadn't been thinking, he could see that now.

' _Thwack!'_

Duchess was licking a cut on one of her hind legs, it was one of many that she'd gotten thanks to him. He stared at her, surprised at how fierce she had been. He'd never seen her like that and it was not something that he wanted to see again.

Especially if it meant leaving her with lacerations, a swollen eye, and a broken wing.

He'd heard the music, modern music, and had decided to check it out. It had been in the forests that surrounded the Greek mountain village that they were in. The party had been wild and filled with teens as fed up with adults as he was. He maintained eye contact, wishing that he had _listened_ to Nanny Pearl when she'd laid out the rules of the village.

"Idiot!"

The night-gryphons had been so quick that they hadn't noticed the people being snatched up until Duchess had appeared.

[***]

She wasn't really interested in him as she had said it from the start. But she looked over her shoulder at the wizard that must have stormed off in his rage.

"Oh my…" she crooned as she felt his cock through his pants. He moaned as he forced his mind to wander away from the thoughts of why he was doing this…

 _She had a pretty face but…_

She backed away and turned herself away from and bent over, wiggling her hips. He was on her, rubbing his cock on her rump through their clothes. He looked back to smirk at the wizard was hell bent on committing murder with his eyes.

He wasn't there anymore.

She giggled and stood, "He must have been so mad," he decided to use this to his advantage, it had been _so long since_ …

He grinned when she giggled and began leading him into the forest, immediately he was pushed to the ground.

"One rule," The little witch said sweetly, "I am always on top." His erection became harder and she began to tease him, taking off one article of clothing at a time until she was completely naked, he was fascinated by the bouncing of her breasts when—she flew up into the air with a screech.

He hadn't seen a thing that grabbed her, only that he had to run—now!

[***]

Duchess had saved _his_ life from the night-gryphon that had decided to feast on him. It was a whole generation that had been wiped out and he had been the only survivor. Nanny Pearl grew tired after another fifteen hits and threw the cane down, "I will make arrangements to take us back to homeland."

" _Oui_ —yes, Nanny Pearl." They spoke in English for the first time in ages and the language was bitter on his tongue.

Duchess had been treated by the best that the village had to offer, which was a lot since the Greek Hippogriff Games were to be hosted there. They'd done better than he'd expected. The fact that she'd been crowned Europe's Sweetheart—a title normally given to crups or kneazles of her temperament—had probably helped out quite a bit.

He moved as close as he dared, "I'm sorry," she stared at him for a moment before her beak opened into its smile.

[***]

The summer ended with his French ENT, which he'd been sent to take alone—" _If you want to be a man and make your own decisions, you can make it there and back before the portkeys activate!"_

It was a test, they wanted to see if he was going to be responsible and _not_ think with his balls as he'd been doing as of late. He took the written test and was surprised at how easy it was. The practical test, not so much…

He hadn't brought supplies so he was using the overused whip to get the abraxans into their stables, each one had to go into it by color. He got through it with patience, but he could swear that they were taking points from him based on the moments of weakness he had shown the playful colts.

He shut the last gate with a sigh of relief and bowed to the examiners, who had each been safe behind a glimmering shield. One gave a sarcastic clap and he stepped out of the room after the ringer went off three minutes later. He headed straight to the portkey station and sat there while waiting for the portkey to activate a half hour later.

Girls and women alike had approached him and he had been appalled by how close he'd been to going off with them before he remembered the angry red lines on Duchess's body.

He took the Knight Bus with the fare he'd been given. He hoped with all of his might that the wizard that was watching him was glaring at him in a—"I knew her," the he sneered when he caught him staring back, "Lily Potter was a fine witch, better than that bitch you call your mother!"

"You're forgetting something: neither of them are here to defend themselves." He turned away from him, wishing that he'd brought a book other than that Horror French novel that his grandmother had finished for him. But he still doubted that either would be capable of defending themselves in that way.

His mother would probably pull out her wand and destroy that Lily bird with just two, unforgivable words. He pulled out the book and began to read.

' _Once upon a time, as all good stories start, a girl was born. A beautiful princess she was… who am I kidding? This is not her story! This is a story of a boy who had to destroy her dynasty to stop all the evil that her selfishness spread throughout the land.'_

" _Bor_ -ing!" he ground out in annoyance, tempted to drop it for someone else to read. But Grandmama Mathilda had given it to him the day he'd watched her die—"Oi, is my stop here yet?"

It came out ruder than he had intended.

He turned back to the wizard, desperate for some attention, "What's your name?"

"Sirius Black," He felt his heart pounding to his head at that, the Black family had claimed that he'd been the favorite thanks to his wild spirit. He had been the cause of Walburga Black's death. She'd been a cold mother, strict… but now…

"It was—ah… an interesting meetup. May we never meet again."

" _Lestrange Ranch!"_ He scrambled to collect his things and spotted his grandfather staring at him with another figure.

"Grandmother Druella!" he rushed forward and hugged her, to his grandfather he said in French, "Have my results come in?"

"Yes, an O," His grandfather responded in French. He was pushed off of his grandmother. In English she shouted:

"Sirius Orion Black, you get your arse over here!" Her eyes were on the unpleasant wizard from the bus.

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder with a grin, "Sorry we had to meet again."

"Go to your room!" Lowell bellowed, "You will rest until tomorrow." He smiled brightly at that and walked off, knowing that showing too much energy would lead to more work.

He'd come back just in time for his birthday.

[***]

They were celebrating more than his birthday, he saw. The alabaster statues of Duchess would have done her justice if not for the injuries she'd sustained defending him.

Their zoologists said she would make a full recovery as long as she didn't stress her wounds, " _She'll be your fluff-baby in no time!"_ Cygnus had blushed at that comment this morning, wishing that he'd stopped doing that bloody petname thing _much_ earlier than twelve.

Druella was ordering the muggleborns around, making them moving furniture here and there, the only thing that was to stay was a golden cushion, made of nothing less than the finest satin. There was a water fountain in the middle, carved meticulously with images of the hippogriff who was to be put on display on the cushion.

He looked up and saw her image, flying around. He approached each of the artworks, noting one very important thing:

Ellen Umbridge didn't have a thing on their walls. He asked his grandmother about it.

"Oh please, I had them burned… I don't know what Lowell was thinking when he _paid_ for that nonsense. They weren't hideous, per se, but that doesn't mean that they weren't ugly," Druella cupped his cheek, "He spoils you too much, if it had been me I would have caned you for even touching that _filthy_ mudblood."

"What?" Grandmother Druella suddenly took on a wide eyed face.

"He only bought those atrocious paintings so you could diddle that little whore," he was so shocked at her honesty he didn't bother defending his manliness at her tone of voice.

It had been as though she were talking down to a child…

[***]

He visited Duchess until his grandfather called for him, "You're required in the dining hall, _Señor_

Lestrange." Lastimo was just as put out as he was, not that he could blame him.

They hadn't saved his life out of the goodness of their hearts.

As a young wizard from some random carribean island, he'd been put on auction for the highest bidder since his family's special ability was weakest in him. The vampires had come in droves for a taste of his blood. But his grandfather had one by one galleon over the millions of _pesos_.

They probably still didn't know that it was _nothing_ and they'd get laughed at for having that little.

It was before Druella had come into his life. She was the Regent of the Black family and Cygnus was currently in line to inherit everything thanks to his grandfather's gift.

"No worries, you're almost thirty, by then we'll have bought another one." They both stared up at the ceiling for a moment in remembrance to the vow of silence they had sworn about their feelings.

No magic was involved, just their honor.

"Well, back to being a boy-toy for an ugly old hag," Cygnus winced.

"Back to being a suckup for an ugly old hag."

[***]

The Malfoys and Sirius Black caught his eye first. They each had their gifts for her on their respective tables.

Malfoy hadn't gotten her a thing she'd remember, he knew so… and the size of Sirius's present promised to be a disappointment.

"Grandmother Druella, shall we open your presents?" They were opening presents for her on _his_ birthday, "I just _know_ mine will prove my love for you!"

She giggled as Malfoy gave her his box.

"Open it for me, boy! Can't you see how frail my hands are?" Cygnus knew otherwise, since she'd taken offense at his cheekiness and had given her a slap across the face that left claw marks. He didn't dare make a comment.

Inside was an ice statue of a couple dancing and he could swear that the witch involved looked like a younger Druella. It took all of five seconds for her to knock it down.

"I'm not the sentimental type, _little boy_! My husband is _dead_! How dare you remind me of it? If you know what's good for you, you'll remember that the next time you try to buy a present for a _true_ lady!"

Cygnus watched Sirius step up without permission. Druella set the package on fire, "Still a disobedient little twat, are you? Did I _call_ you?"

She giggled as Sirius walked out, shaking his head.

"Cygnus, you never fail to delight me… much, show me what this year's present is."

Her eyes bore into his and he felt an odd tickling which he pushed away. He stepped into the open, dressed in the dress robes the style she liked so much: frilly. Malfoy snorted, earning what must have been a kick from under the table.

"Oh, and so handsome!"

Cygnus gave her theatrical bow and sighed, "Oh, my dear, dear Grandmother Druella… I could not get you a new present—" here, he raised a finger, stalling all of her token complaints, "—so I put it in new wrapping paper!"

She squealed like a schoolgirl and Cygnus clapped his hands starting the music with a fast beat. Cygnus sat on the floor next to her, as he'd taken to doing so that she could run her fingers through his hair as she liked to do.

Her eyes widened at the attire that Lastimo had took, a blazer that was too small, showing off his abs, the pants did little to hide what he had. Cygnus barely managed to watch him as he danced towards her. He got on his knees in front of her, and bowed, kissing her lovely heels and leaned back, landing on his back.

He curled his lower body towards his chest and popped right back up. Lastimo was about to be put into the hell of it. They'd agreed on a slow song beforehand, to take it easy on her. The music slowed into one of the newer Fighter's March songs.

" _Kiss me like that,_

 _Kiss me slowly…_

 _I need to feel your lips_

 _On mine like that, baby!"_

During their dance Cygnus could swear that his grandmother's face was filled with a genuine smile. Her eyes sparkled and she opened her arm to Cygnus, who rushed forward to take her by the wrist. Lastimo snapped out of their reach, no doubt to get Druella her dinner.

He glided her across the floor, but the music kept going even after that one, but something faster.

" _How wonder_ — _wonderful_

 _Our modern life is_

 _How wonder_ — _wonderful_

 _Is the party of our lives"_

This song required some moments when they were apart. Cygnus backed up, doing the rope pull and Druella danced after him, moving her body in rhythm with the song. They weren't alone, he realized as Blaise and Theodore danced with one another, closer than the dance needed. Malfoy was messing up with poor Pansy, and the elder Malfoys were doing their own version of the dance.

Druella stopped short and began fanning herself to which Cygnus lifted her bridal style and took her to Lastimo, who lifted the cover of her plate. He placed her on her seat with the carefulness one would a baby. He stood there another moment…

"Go away, you. I want Lastimo to feed me."

"Yes, Grandmother Druella."

He looked to the dance floor and spotted Daphne and Tracey staring at the dance floor with envy. He grinned to himself, sensing an opportunity he made a subtle approach.

To him, at least.

[***]

The entirety of Slytherin house had come in last night, "How did they know?" Cygnus asked patiently the next morning long after everyone had gone. Blaise gave a nervous chuckle over runespoor soup and Cygnus groaned as the four teens continued looking at each other.

"Well…" Tracey made the effort before Daphne sighed and shushed her, "You're more popular than you think, Cygnus," he quirked a brow, remembering quite well the cold shoulder he'd spent the year receiving.

"But… why didn't they flock around me this year like they did with Malfoy?" Blaise sniggered while Theodore all out laughed, and even Daphne and Tracey each gave an unladylike snort in their attempts to stop their laughter.

"You don't notice it, do you?" Tracey exclaimed in surprise, "Malfoy is popular too, but you two have a different appeal. The difference is the way he goes out of his way to stay relevant. He's alright in looks, he has a decent amount of money, and… that's it."

"What's my appeal?" Cygnus asked in an attempt to break the three minute silence that had reigned. They began to began looking anywhere but him.

"I think that yours is lame," Theodore admitted, "The kind you read about in books."

"I know I look good," Cygnus agreed, "Is that it? My beautiful face?"

He began to grin at the thoughts on how he'd abuse it, "Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Lestrange," Daphne bit out. She wiped her lips with one of the cloth napkins that had been set out for them.

"You're funny," Tracey said, "You fit in everywhere and bring a smile to everyone's face, only without the Weasley twins douchebaggery of pranks."

"Oh, and he's such a gentleman, too!"

"You're forgetting the way he treats his girlfriends."

"Yeah, but they go crawling back to him, so it's their fault."

"I haven't had a real girlfriend since Parkinson," Cygnus pointed out cutting off their debate when Nanny Pearl appeared to prepare her baking, "What'd I do to her?"

"Oh right…"

"You cut your hair for her," Blaise said as he finished his plate, "If that's not love, I don't know what love is."

"Why?" Theodore asked, making everyone stare at him incredulously. Cygnus threw his hands into the air in his frustration.

"It was… how you say? Luxurious," Nanny Pearl commented as she began cleaning her various utensils. Theodore frowned in thought and stared at Cygnus for a moment.

"Oh, right, the girls wanted to shave your head because you made everyone else look bad."

Everyone at the table shared a laugh at Cygnus's expense.

[***]

If there was one thing he liked about the owls from Hogwarts, it was watching the fully flighted abraxan foals chase them around before they dropped his letter into his hands and flew off—this year there was more than one.

"Why did I come here for the summer?" Daphne groaned into his side as the other owls lost their patience and dropped them to the ground, Cygnus summoned them for his friends.

"Did you just cast a _successful_ charm?" Theodore asked incredulously. Cygnus gasped and stared at his wand, just as shocked as the rest. A shudder went through the four of them, "I think it's a sign that this year is going to be strange."

"Stranger things have happened," Cygnus said in an attempt to snatch the worried looks off of their faces. They each stared ahead, at the owls that were barely escaping with their lives intact, their thoughts on various things. Unwilling to handle the awkward silence he tucked his letter into his breast pocket, "I'm off, they're saying that Duchess has been moody since I've stopped visiting."

[***]

He realized why within moments of watching her screech at Buckbeak, who made it a point to ignore her.

"She's in heat?!" The other hippogriff was too old to have the urge to mount now and she was still too nice to start harassing him into mounting her as he had when she'd been younger. He groaned and clapped his hands, earning her attention, "I'll arrange for the best of the best to give you strong babies, okay?"

He wouldn't have the time to do it himself and he knew of one who would choose better than he could. It had been a while since he'd spoken to him and he wondered if he'd get in trouble for ignoring him for a good portion of this past summer.

He'd been away, of course.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Sorry, sir, I have to go see my grandfather."

Sirius Black pouted as Druella happened upon them, "Oh, my nephew and grandson!" Her eyes looked between, searching for the victim of her cruel words before Lastimo took pity on him and kissed her wrinkled cheek, earning giggles. Cygnus took the chance to run off as quickly as he could.

He was the fastest runner in Hogwarts, but not the fastest in his household, far from it. But he was still faster than Sirius Black, and that was what mattered.

His grandfather was seated at his desk, reading an untitled book—"Should I come back later, Grandfather Lowell?"

He saw the way his face was getting redder by the second and though he didn't look up Cygnus could hear the quiet slurping noises. He had heard that his grandmother hadn't been innocent in her days in this world either.

"No, state what you need and leave me."

He was angry for some reason… he knew he'd done many things wrong of late, from the Ellen incident to Duchess's attack—"Duchess has begun her first heat cycle and I thought that it would be best to breed her as soon as possible," he said. He shifted from foot to foot as his grandfather resumed looking at his book. His boots felt tighter on his feet, "My Hogwarts letter has arrived as well, so I'll need money to buy my supplies."

"Let me see it," It was the first time that his grandfather had asked for it, having framed the first and thrown out the rest. Cygnus stepped closer to his grandfather and reached into his pocket, pulling out the letter. He was careful not to pay attention to the noises that—"Open it."

He did so, the heaviness of the letter was probably due to the fact that it was his OWL year and—"You've made _prefect_." He blinked at the last word before remembering that prefect was of French origin.

His grandfather examined the badge, before tossing it at him in a way that he was forced to duck to catch it.

"Your father made prefect," His grandfather said with an air of nostalgia, "Your uncle as well…" He looked into the only source of light, a window that showed the entrance of the ranch. Cygnus gulped when his sharp eyes turned on him.

"Sir?"

"Lose this position and I will cane you until the day I die," He took the letters and badge back and waited for the dismissal. His grandfather tossed the key to his vault at him—"I don't want to look at you anymore."

Cygnus bowed his head in acknowledgement and left the room without another word.

[***]

They'd gone to Diagon Alley with narrey a hope of seeing people they knew. They entered the busy streets of Diagon Alley, making Theodore chuckle, "It'll be different soon."

They all nodded in sync. Cygnus went to Gringotts first, noting that everyone else was following him towards the building he paused and turned around, "Wait here…" he trailed off and headed to the shimmering air standing behind the statue.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," the blond haired pariah of the wizarding world glared up at him, "How may I be of service, Longbottom?" The Boy-Who-Lived continued his glare for just a moment.

"What are you doing here, death eater spawn?" It was Ron Weasley's voice so he knew that he shouldn't have come along.

He would maintain a cordial and polite air for one very important reason. A mother hen was rushing over. He tapped the spot of air next to Longbottom and stared at the wizard that was about his size, "Despite the lack of pussy I've had I'll be nice and say it: I want nothing to do with you lot. Every year it's some dangerous adventure and that is something I want to stay out of."

"We just—"

"Ah-ah! Don't say another word to me for the rest of the year," He stalked off and entered the bank where his friends were waiting, "I need to get some galleons, let's go."

None of the people involved had noticed the professionally disillusioned person that had been watching right by their side. The person grumbled out, " _Constant Vigilance, my arse,"_ If anyone _could_ see him they'd note that he was hunched over with grief on his face.

" _We might lose this war, Albus."_

He sighed again and walked off, preparing to scare the living daylights out of his trainee.

[***]

Cygnus had been quite calm when they'd entered Madam Malkin's, but the regular hands that were feeling up on his bum were annoying him. His cousin caught sight of his face and laughed, only it wasn't him, it was Longbottom who had managed to be convinced into trying a robe that would look just fine in the sixties.

Cygnus turned away from the horrendous sight, "You lot have my measurements?" Cygnus asked the young woman whose hands were lingering on his stomach.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have my measurements?"

"Er… allow me to take them again?"

"I'm taking my business to Twilfit and Tattings," his lip curled in distaste at the frumpy woman, "I will never return here." At her age, with that ring on her left hand she should have known better than to openly grope a customer, a minor at that. He made his way to the north end of Diagon Alley.

His friends were already there, "What happened to giving the poor people a taste of real galleons?"'

"Poor people need to mind their manners."

They took his measurements and took his order with minimal effort on his part, "I'll be back to pick them up." Eight Hogwarts robes, and sixteen casual robes with matching under robes that would make his grandfather cane him if he wore them in front of him. But they were the latest fashion, _so_ …

"Where to next?" Cygnus asked, looking pointedly at the girls. Blaise huffed and Theodore patted his back.

"Well… the best part of the trip is over so I figured that I could buy a new trunk, they say that _purple_ will be the color of the year." Cygnus blushed in shame at Daphne's words. He had focused on the darkest violets for his coloring, Daphne giggled, "You would know, of course."

"Let's go, I need a satchel." Tracey said, waiting for _something_.

' _Oh.'_

He stepped off towards Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment, "They should have a trunk shop," Theodore complained, "Just… trunks."

"No way! That would only gross enough profits for a southside unit." There was a universal shudder at the thought of being _seen_ there, so close to Knockturn Alley. Blaise linked arms with Theodore as the girls went off to do their own thing.

"You know what I need?" Cygnus asked, rhetorical.

"No," Blaise and Theodore said at the same time.

"A trophy case."

" _Oh_ , that's a good idea," Blaise said, letting go of Theodore, "We've seen all of her trophies, she beat a record, right?"

"Three records… and I'm still waiting for one of the trophies. I'm thinking about a little case, something I can take everywhere with me."

"Ah, you're looking for an enchanted trunk?" He didn't jump when the Indian wizard appeared at his side.

"More of a briefcase that has… like… shelves that come out."

"Do you want it in purple?"

"Hmm… show me what you have."

[***]

After deciding on a small briefcase that was tan and made of well enchanted cow leather, he hummed with joy. His friends were looking at him like he was mad—"Cygnus, it has a flower on it."

" _I_ didn't win those awards," he responded as he stroked the the purple flower, "Oh, my Duchess would be happy if she weren't a bitch in heat right now."

Granger harrumphed in the a distance.

They ignored her, heading towards the bookshop for their things.

His grandfather wanted him to do things for himself this year and—a pretty girl walked by, making him follow her swaying hips. He hadn't noticed her before, even if she was a muggleborn… he'd get into her this year.

"Who's _that_?"

" _Looney_?" Tracey squeaked, she grabbed him by the face and forced him to look her in the eye. She led him off to the side, "Cygnus, that is something you _do not_ want to hit. You don't even want to tap her!" Cygnus's eyes wandered back to her and Tracey turned his face away.

"Her father owns The Quibbler," Theodore added as Blaise blocked his view of the rest of the bookshop, "What do you see in her?"

"I fear I see nothing, I'll just get to know her—"

"Who doesn't know about her?" Daphne spat, "Not an ounce of class in that one! Her jewelry is enough to upset my stomach, her robes are ratty, and she can't even afford a pair of shoes!"

Cygnus freed himself and shook his head, "I'll get to know her and if I don't like what I see, I'll leave her alone."

"What is wrong with you, Cygnus?" Blaise asked, looking sick, "Look at how she dresses! She's a Pureblood and dresses like a muggle! What do you have to say for yourself?"

He gulped and turned to look at the witch who'd caught his attention, "I can't resist a shapely bum."

[***]

"Sorry I'm late," Cygnus gasped as he entered the prefect compartment. He'd escaped his friends and had searched up and down the train to find the witch from the bookshop. He knew that she was a Hogwarts student—he had enough pride to make up a lie, "I was—"

"Hunting for puss," Pansy sneered, he blinked in surprise when he realized that she was here as well. He'd been sure that Bulstrode would have been his partner this year.

"Of course not," he bubbled as he sat in the only seat available, next to Pansy Parkinson herself, "the puss hunts me."

The Head Boy, a Hufflepuff named Gary Glossop, snickered with the other boys. It was the Hufflepuff Head Girl, Doris Irlam, that continued the meeting. She snapped the thick book in her hand onto the table that was perfectly centered in the compartment.

"As we were saying this year our esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore has decided that, to promote inter house unity, we must all choose a new partner to help out with our duties. Naturally we will do what is done each year and allow the female prefects to choose. We're starting with the the fifth year girls."

There was a hat and their Head Boy pulled out a small piece of parchment, "After you get your partner go and patrol."

"Hannah Abbott?" Glossop said her name as though he didn't know her. She looked around the compartment, eyes narrowing on him, before settling on the Ravenclaw prefect.

"I'll pair up with Goldstein."

"Hermione Granger?" She looked at the Gryffindor next to her and leaned in to say something to him, "We don't have all day, choose a prefect from a different house."

"Cygnus Lestrange." He nearly fell forward in his shock, again a parchment was pulled from the hat.

"Padma Patil?"

He got up and followed Granger out, "I wonder what's going through that fluffy little head of yours…" His hands were behind his head as he began walking onwards with her at his side. He grinned as something silly, so silly he spoke of it, "Do you think I have connections to You-Know-Who or something?"

He grabbed her arm when she gasped, saving her from falling, "Is that what you told Weasley? To watch Pansy if he got the chance?"

She looked up at him and stuck out her chin defiantly, "What of it?" He blinked at how easy it had been, although he'd thought…

"And here I thought it was my good looks that won me your favor."

He paused outside of a certain compartment and grinned at her. Opening it he said: "Oi, come meet my partner?" The look on Malfoy's face spoke volumes of murder, "I see you're well acquainted with her already."

He wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her into the compartment, she gave a subtle struggle—"Crabbe, Goyle, I'll be meeting up with you after dinner."

"No they won't," Malfoy sneered, Cygnus did his best not to laugh.

"Why?" Crabbe and Goyle blinked, as though unable to wrap their head around someone speaking that word to Malfoy.

"I'm the quidditch captain!" Malfoy bellowed.

"Nice to know whose head will be on a pike when you obliterate our winning streak." He turned them around and walked out of the compartment, Crabbe shut the door after a quick order, "Your loss, you two."

"What was that about?" Granger demanded. It had been his tradition to taunt him in front of Pansy each year, but alas… Granger would have to do.

"Ah… it's a tradition I started a while ago," He gave her a warm smile, one that made her blush. Leaning in close as Parkinson and Weasley caught up, he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Shall we?" He held out his arm and was just a little surprised when she took it.

There was hope for her yet.

[***]

They separated after they had walked up and down the train twice, they hadn't checked every compartment but Cygnus had managed to trick three first years into agreeing to detention, as he was about to tell his friends.

"You should have been there," he said as he waited for their exploding snap game to end; he wanted in on the next one.

"Oh? Do tell," Tracey simpered.

"They were holding something of a muggle dueling tournament—"

"Mudbloods causing trouble," Theodore grumbled, barely passing his card to Blaise in time for it to explode.

"Wanker…" Blaise was out, "What happened next?"

"So Granger started _asking_ them to stop," he laughed with his friends for a moment, "They just kept going… she looks at me and says: ' _Stop laughing, Lestrange!'_ so I say: ' _Do you really want me in this?''_ and this is where it gets _really_ good—"

Their compartment door opened with a bang.

He noticed what was wrong with the scene in an instant. One of the first years that he'd given detention to following a fifth year, looking ever so smug—"Bulstrode," Everyone but him had the balls to speak, especially since the girl was looking at him with a look that promised murder.

Millicent Bulstrode had shown that she had the brute strength to put both Crabbe and Goyle to shame _at the same time_ , so he just closed his eyes when he saw her fist going straight to his face.

[***]

He didn't have enough pride to hide his black eye, although he had made sure that his face hadn't been drawn on by his friends before he exited the train.

"I don't know how you're not crying," Theodore said with amusement as Cygnus took a bite of Nanny Pearl's venom-slathered pastry. Cygnus swallowed.

"All she did was give me a black eye," It was hard to keep his eye open, but he didn't mind. He pulled out another sweet, one of Nanny Pearl's bite sized brownies, "It's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix."

The first year was seated with the others, all three of the first years had come to join him in Slytherin. He grinned in delight when dinner was called to an end. He stood up and walked to the end of the table, tapping Pansy's shoulder as he went—"First years, come with me."

He'd been given the password by one of the older prefects as they exited the train.

Pansy had been too busy flirting with Malfoy to hear it and he waited at the entrance of the hall until Pansy had herded the last three into the line. His lip turned into a smile as he thought up ways to torture them. Pansy scowled at his side as they walked to the dungeons, as though she wished…

"Do you know the password?" Cygnus asked in the sweetest voice that he could muster when they got there. Her eyes went wide with horror and he made his way to the entrance to lean against it.

"That was supposed to be your job!" He looked pointedly at the first years who were watching with wide eyes.

"What was supposed to be my job?" The first years backed up, as though sensing the inevitable explosion… he saw the look she was giving him. If he pushed her just in time…

"Pureblood!" she snapped.

"When has that ever been our password?" She began to gawp, if he timed it just right…

"I—I…"

"Now, now, don't let me distract you: do you know the password?"

"Of course not, you dolt!" He laughed so hard that he barely managed to get out of the way when she charged him, running smack dab into the wall.

"Tut-tut, Miss Parkinson, one would think you were a Gryffindor!"

There was a gasp that resounded and he saw their head of house making his way towards their location. He stepped back as Pansy began to do her best to pound his face in a way that only Bulstrode could.

He sighed and grabbed her hands and whirled her around; he lifted her and took her to the wall entrance, kicking and screaming. He muttered the password as lowly as he could so no one else would hear.

"Go ahead!" he called over Pansy's shouts of rage.

" _When I tell my Drakie-Poo_ —!" He turned her away from Professor Snape, who curled his lip at the mess she was making in front of the frightened first years. "— _Just you wait, Lestrange_!"

"Catch me if you can…" Cygnus whispered into her ear, placing her onto the ground and rushing into the hole in the wall.

"I will _hurt_ you myself, Lestrange!" He wasn't the least bit winded when he made it to the top of the steps and, with a few quick steps, he took his spot next to Professor Snape, "Where is that uppity—"

Professor Snape cleared his throat, making the ruffled girl focus on him. She smoothed her hair down and gave the occupants of the common room a warm smile that didn't melt his heart as it had in the past.

"Miss Parkinson: your badge."

"Sir, he—"

"Your badge." Where he'd spoken with the same silkiness he used when speaking down to those outside of their house, he was now annoyed and that was something Cygnus had never seen the man show to even to Longbottom. Professor Snape was a wizard that never let his emotions control him and that was a fact of life.

Cygnus wondered if hell would freeze over tonight.

"Yes, sir."

She handed up the badge and stormed up into the girls dormitory.

"Mister Lestrange, it is tradition for the female prefect to introduce the rules of our house. If you would take her place?"

"Might I make a suggestion for this year's female prefect?"

"It will be taken into consideration," There wasn't an ounce of warmth on the man's face and Cygnus hesitated for another moment before he could speak.

"I nominate Millicent Bulstrode."

"Introduce the first years to their new house."

"Yes, sir." He took a deep breath and turned towards the cowering children.

"Alright, I want you lot to stand up and line up!" He said it in the same voice he used when commanding his grandfather's staff, so it was only natural that they obliged. He began to circle them. He started at the far end, with Bulstrode and his friends.

"Straighten your ties and fix your posture, that's it… backs a little straighter: that's right. Maintain your posture until I'm finished," he did so for each first year. He stepped up to stand next to Professor Snape who, much to his horror, was about his height, "Every morning, when you leave here, you will maintain the standard I have set for you. From straight ties to well laced shoes. You are now of House Slytherin, show some pride in it."

He looked at Professor Snape, who decided to make this moment harder by nodding. He began talking out of his arse, although he meant every word.

"If you do not maintain this standard you will lose five points per violation—that means stand up straight and keep your uniform straight. If you fail to follow these rules five days in a row, you will be given detention," it hadn't been like that in his day as a first year, but a detention from Snape had cleared him of the urge to wear his tie on his arm or forehead… oh Merlin, he'd been a perfectly punchable child, "You will maintain your grades as passable _at a minimum_ ; if you feel you are having trouble with your courses you may come to me, as I will be hosting a study group every Saturday night in the common room."

He looked at Professor Snape and only saw him staring at him, his face blank. He looked away with the intention of forcing the reason to the back of his mind.

' _To maintain power one must remain relevant, baby!'_

His grandmother had been in one of her _seer herb_ tizzies but he figured he'd use that advice now. To the first years he said—"Tomorrow you will not be _just_ _first years_ : tomorrow you will be Slytherins first and foremost. So tomorrow, I will hold you to the standard that I hold the other Slytherins. Uniforms in check, maintain your grades, and a mindfulness of the rules. The most important thing I will tell you tonight is: Rules are not meant to be broken, but they can be sidestepped if you look hard enough."

At the nervous giggles Professor Snape took over.

"Welcome to the House of Slytherin, I am your Head of House, Severus Snape. You will _always_ refer to me as Professor Snape…"

Ah, the same lecture that he gave _each_ and _every_ year...

[***]

 _ **HUZZAH!**_

 **Did I just write a chapter without smut? omgomgomg! I'm not as perverted as I thought I was! Don't worry about this, there will be plenty of** _ **hammering**_ **action in the next one. ;)**

 **Feel free to leave a review singing my praises when you're done with this a/n, alternatively you can flame me and get the stress of your day out… don't worry, I am always here for you!**

 **Smooches,**

 **basium1**


	4. Chapter 4

[***]

Millicent Bulstrode turned out to be an awesome choice from Professor Snape.

"Keep walking," she growled as a first year began to lag. The fact that they were all behind her helped him see he had made the right suggestion. He was at the back, wand out, since one of the boys had decided to start tugging at one of the girl's hair.

Had he been so juvenile when he'd been seeking feminine affection?

"Alright," Cygnus said with a big smile when they finished walking to the Great Hall. Bulstrode stood to the side, glaring a hole into his head, "Today is officially your first day of Hogwarts, as you can see we're the first ones here and I hope you've memorized this route and every other route we show you today: this will _never_ happen again."

"That's right," Bulstrode said with eyes that gleamed with her usual murder. She had been the nicest girl ever, once upon a time… his smile widened at her next words, although he maintained his stare on the first years, "Come to us about directions and we'll give you a detention with the professor of the class to help you figure it out, got it?"

There was a chorus of quiet agreements, "Now that that's settled, I'd like to say I hope you have a lovely year at Hogwarts. Shall we show them to the table, Millicent?"

He held out his arm.

"They aren't that dumb,"

She ended up walking into the great hall without so much as a glance his way.

"There's a lady with class," he said in a theatrical whisper, he backed away from them and they followed, "Millicent Bulstrode doesn't need a man to be happy." He turned his back on them and walked to his spot where his friends would be down in _five…_

"How may I help you?"

Two of the first year girls, twins, sat across from him with wide grins. He looked to the skies when he realized what they wanted. He knew he was good looking, but…

"Can you…?"

 _Four…_

"Let me stop you there," Cygnus said raising his hands, "I have a little thing called personal space, and you two are breaking it."

 _Three…_

"But—" Cygnus didn't let them complain, although he did wonder the _how's_ and _why's_ of how they spoke at the same time in such a creepy fashion.

 _Two…_

"Go sit with the other first years. You don't want to make me feel uncomfortable, do you?"

 _One…_

Their heads drooped together and Cygnus stared impassively.

 _Zero…_

They left and Cygnus stood up to greet Tracey and Daphne who met him halfway and draped themselves on his arms.

"Oh, Cygnus…" Daphne cooed into his chest while pawing at his stomach. He moved their hands off of the places they shouldn't be touching in front of Professor McGonagall, "Please say no to that horrible bet that those meanies said they'd—"

"Cygnus is his own person," Theodore snapped as he pulled them off of him along with Blaise. It took them a few moments to manage and Cygnus led them to their spot at the table. Theodore and Blaise sat on either side of him, "Can you lose some muscle, Lestrange? Even the chubby chasers are groping you."

The girls had sat across from him, "I don't think he should agree to this one…" Tracey said, her face taking on a green tint. He smiled and began to contemplate on believing them. The girls were vicious and if they were against anyone's suffering, it was something severe.

"We're going to go easy on you," Blaise said, "All you have to do is ask a girl out on one date. She's not the best in the school, so we're going to make things even easier… you don't have to seduce her, you just have to take her out on one date."

His eyebrows shot up as some of the Ravenclaw's came down, slowing down at the table.

"May I know her name?" Padma Patil stopped altogether, her face blank as she openly watched them.

"I believe the girl is named… _get out of here, rejects_."

As one the Ravenclaws rushed to their table. The girls giggled and even Cygnus had to chuckle at how easy they'd been to intimidate. They sat in silence for a moment longer and Cygnus began to look around at his friends before looking for other eavesdroppers. He realized they wanted him to ask after another minute of waiting.

"Well?" Cygnus queried, "Who is the fine lady I shall be escorting across the grounds?"

It took Blaise another moment before he sighed, "I'm not sure if you'll like the answer."

Cygnus gave him a shove, "Stop making me wait, arsenugget!"

"Well…" Blaise laughed until Cygnus grabbed him in a headlock. It took another minute of Blaise's struggling before Theodore lost his patience.

"The girl from the bookshop, Luna Lovegood!" He released Blaise who gave him a half hearted shove in retaliation. Cygnus looked up at the Ravenclaw table and saw the girl heading down, without shoes.

"Do you think I should buy her a pair of shoes as an incentive?" He watched the way her housemates edged away from her and frowned further when Boot leaned towards her and said something to her. She smiled back and answered something in a way that made Patil laugh uproariously.

"Are you saying you don't think you can bag her in an hour?" Theodore sputtered for another moment.

"I think I'll like this one enough to stick around…"

It was then that the mail came.

[***]

Their first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Good morning, students," Professor Umbridge bubbled out at them. He wasn't disgusted by her looks as he'd heard some of the other boys claim well out of her reach of her ears. Every woman had some form of appeal and in her case it was the fact that he'd heard large women gave the best—he didn't like her personality because her personality blowed as much as other large women.

"Good morning, Madam Umbridge," Cygnus said from his spot in the back, answering first was always a good way to remain prefect. _Of course_ everyone chose to follow his example.

"Good, good, five points to Slytherin for a _wonderful_ introduction," She paused, seeming to consider her words, "Each."

Everyone maintained their composure long enough for her to distract them with another surprise, "Wands away."

Cygnus was the last to oblige in his shock. His stomach sunk as she began to drone on her syllabus; he gulped and raised his hand. He didn't want to read that twenty-five chapter sleeping potion! She didn't call on him until he began to wave his hand around.

"Yes, Mister…?"

"Lestrange, Cygnus Lestrange. I have a request." Her smile tightened marginally and he maintained the stare with ease. Blaise managed a fake sneeze, breaking the contest in Cygnus's favor. Her eyes snapped back to Cygnus.

"Speak up, boy. What is it you need?" She probably expected something other than what he would request. Like a something along the lines of asking to leave, but his was simple.

"I was wondering if I could read other things while sitting in your class?"

"The only defense textbook you may read is the one on your booklist—"

"Perfect!" He yanked out his thickest dictionary to date, _English Translations to the Most Modern European Languages: Bulgarian, Dutch, French, and More!_ —it landed with a thump that shook the desk—to the letters he'd gotten for Duchess's potential suitors—it took him three scoops to get them all out. He pulled out parchment to help him with rewriting the letters into English and promptly began organizing the letters by language.

"Does anyone else want to read non-defense related materials?" Hands shot up into the air so quickly that there was a universal sound of cracking limbs.

[***]

He spent the next block on his schedule, a break, in a classroom with his chattering friends. Umbridge was on on of their minds, "We're not going to pass our Defence OWL!"

"Daphne, honey, you're spitting," Theodore was filing his fingernails down and, while no one was looking at her, they could hear it through her raging. Theodore let her stew for another moment, "And what do you care? Your goal in life has always been to be a trophy wife."

Daphne sniffed, "But I want Vince to think I'm smart…" it wasn't said with sadness, everyone looked at her to see the look of incredulousness on her face, "Okay, you've got a point. I'll be sure to study it in my free time so I can help my little sister, the little twit wants to _get a job_."

Tracey gasped in horror that was in no way feigned, "Oh, Daphne, you're such a devoted sister!" Cygnus laughed before he realized that they were serious. Crabbe and Goyle _were_ of old money that had been growing thanks to the never crashing real estate business.

But then again they used house elves in to maintain the properties that they rented in various parts of the country.

"Time for potions."

Cygnus put his things away as carefully as he could, Professor Snape wasn't going to be as lenient as Umbridge had been today. He knew for a fact that the sour man would never let _anyone_ do anything other than brew. In that moment he recalled the story of a boy with shakes that had been kicked out of Hogwarts thanks to his failing potion grades when Professor Snape had first become the potions master of Hogwarts.

[***]

After Longbottom made a mess of himself in potions, it was time for lunch. It also meant that it was _him_ who'd be escorting the first years for the rest of the day. It was in the middle of lunch that he'd stood up and had gathered the first years and led them off to their first class after lunch, History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs.

After bidding the first years good luck and giving them written instructions to the transfiguration classroom, he bolted for the classroom he'd promised to meet them at.

"Mister Lestrange," McGonagall greeted as soon as he took his seat next to Blaise. Judging by the fact that he hadn't lost points he'd come in just in time. McGonagall began the same lecture they'd been receiving all day, the difference was that they weren't set to review.

They jumped right into it.

[***]

"Oh my," At the end of the week he'd been owled their yearly statement from Gringotts and it had been him to make the girlish statement over breakfast the next morning. The only unusual thing in the bill was an extra horseshoe that his grandfather had had to commission, "Oh Merlin no…"

"What's that, Lestrange?" It was Astoria who chirped it, her friends giggled at the condescending tone she took, "Did someone steal your precious hippogriff?"

"One of the bumbling idiots that works with the abraxans managed to lose one of their new horseshoes…" Daphne gave her little sister a pinch before Cygnus could cut her down for her rudeness. He looked at his friends for help.

"Aren't abraxan horseshoes supposed to be solid platinum?" Blaise asked before he took a bite of one of Nanny Pearl's cupcakes. Cygnus stuck out his lower lip. Blaise always had a good answer to these things, "Look at the list of staff members that were working at the time and ask Gringotts to do the same."

"What's the big deal?" Blaise stared at his boyfriend for a whole five seconds before he deadpanned:

"It's _only_ the easiest metal conduit to enchant for strength and beauty at _only_ twenty galleons per ounce," Everyone who'd been eavesdropping flinched openly at the price that Blaise had put on it, "Try to get those new hounds of yours on the case once you have a name."

They had taken up a contract with the Ministry of Magic for this year's batch of albino bloodhounds according to the letter that his grandfather had sent him. He added a stable for pigs for the training—"I hope they're as easy to train as the books say…"

"Hmm?" Tracey chose that moment to pay attention to what he was saying. She managed to say four words that made his frustration boil over, "What's your problem, Lestrange?"

"Well, I'm a prefect and I have to keep that position until I can find an excuse to leave Hogwarts since my grandfather isn't willing to pay the fee to withdraw me, someone has stolen a _six-hundred-forty galleon_ horseshoe, the girl I'm supposed to ask out didn't even look at me when I said " _Hello_ "—do you know what she said? " _Nope!"_ —on top of that my grandfather won't let me access my funds awarded by the ICW for the records Duchess beat, and _now_ I'm receiving owl after _bloody_ owl from Duchess's suiters! How would you feel if you went through all that?

"And that's just since school started…"

"You mean _Looney_ turned you down?!" Tracey screeched for the entirety of the Great Hall to hear, Daphne snapped her hand over her friend's mouth before she could say anything else, but the damage was done.

"How'd you only pick up on that?" There were whispers sent throughout the hall with one thing relevant:

" _Pretty Boy" Cygnus Lestrange_ had been turned down by _Luna "Looney "Lovegood_. Cygnus sighed and looked around the hall and spotted her running figure just at the entrance of the Great Hall and sighed, "Why do I want her more?"

He stood and made a mad leap over the table and bolted after her.

[***]

She was crying when he found her but he stayed where he was, listening and thinking. It wasn't his usual thinking when it came to girls. It was something he'd never thought of bothering with… how could he make her feel better?

He shuddered in horror for a moment but he squashed it down as quickly as he could. He was _not_ that skirt chasing little boy anymore, he had learned his lesson with Duchess and that lesson was to stop thinking with his balls. Today he would be a new man…

Today he would stop her tears.

She was facing him when he entered the courtyard. He didn't have classes for the outdoors so he had planned on going about in under robes today. He made it a point to ignore her and sit a bit farther down on the bench. His hand slid towards hers but he stopped halfway, realizing that she would probably pull away.

"Your friends don't like me, do they?"

"Nope," He wouldn't lie to her. Cygnus never lied to women, he just twisted their questions on them.

" _Do you love me?"_

" _If you believe it."_

"Why did you… make the Patils your girlfriends at the same time last time?" He laughed and realized to late she had scooched away.

"To be fair, I never said that there was a relationship… to either of them; and before you ask: I never told them that I loved them."

"How many girls have you… been with?"

"Being thorough, eh? Five." She leaned further away and he knew that he'd have to take offensive, "How about I ask a you question… why don't you wear shoes?"

"The nargles keep taking them."

"Who are the nargles?" He had meant to say _what_ but it didn't matter…

"Padma Patil stole one pair daddy bought me for Christmas in first year, Marietta Edgecombe and Cho Chang stole both of my shoes on our first day back this year," He moved closer and was glad when she didn't move away, "I've lost all of my socks, my mother's necklace, some homework… stuff like that. As long as I don't think about it the wrackspurts stay away."

"You're quite intelligent," he'd been so tempted to waste his question on wrackspurts, of all the silly creatures… he moved closer but moved his hand to his side, the girl next to him sighed softly, almost disappointed. He thought another moment, grinning at the idea, "If you were my girlfriend, would you be happy?"

"I don't know," he waited for her to ask one, "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"This one will take some explanation since I don't want to offend you," When he looked at her he could see the offense in her eyes though she _was_ smiling, "Fine, I'll make this quick. There is something off with a boy's head if he asks a girl out without the urge to have sex with her in the near future—as soon as possible, actually. The other side… well that's something old people looking for young trophies do, but you'd still have to have sex at some point."

She leaned in closer her eyes showing bemusement this time, "So you want to have sex with me."

"Yes," He leaned towards her and moved his hand closer.

"Why?" He reeled back in his shock. Her eyes were clouded with sadness and he leaned, closer this time, "I'm not the best looking…"

"I'd slap you if I were into men and you were one of those men. Tell me the students—boy or girl—you find ugly in my house and tell me why."

"Crabbe… Goyle… er…" She blushed and said, "Bulstrode."

"I see what they have in common, they're all fat," He shivered as an autumn breeze blew over their bench, "I know for a fact that Crabbe and Goyle have two skinny girls pining for them and that Bulstrode gets love letters from her fiancé in Spain. I've seen a picture of the bloke when she got into it, and I'll say this: _No wizard is straight enough to turn him down_."

Luna looked at him as though he were making some strange revelation, "You listen to me, everyone has a type, and that type is what they use to decide if someone's worth talking to and… you're my type."

She moved closer.

"So… do you think you'd be happy as my boyfriend?"

"Of course, I'd be the happiest wizard around." He leaned back and moved his hand closer. Her hand was about to touch his when he asked his next question.

"What's your favorite class since coming to Hogwarts?" She pulled her hand away as soon as he asked it.

"Er… Care of Magical Creatures," she said, confusion lacing her tone. He chuckled in delight.

"You're the perfect girl for me, clearly," he placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. The words were harder to get out since this was the first time that _he_ was on this end of the question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" He stopped her from standing, stopping the potential victory dance she'd been about to do.

"One more question: Can we—"

"Cygnus, I've been looking all over for you!" Blaise shrieked between pants, "Duchess has been kidnapped and—"

"What?!" He stood and began pacing, tears immediately running from his eyes. He whimpered, "She's my baby! When I find those wizards—!"

"She escaped, mate, she's been flying around crying since she got here!"

"Take me to her. Luna, come with me!"

He didn't wait for an answer, bolting at speeds she could never hope to keep up with. Luna decided to make it to the Great Hall and wait for him to remember his girlfriend.

[***]

As soon as Cygnus had made it to the outdoors he gave his whistle and spotted the cloaked wizards on brooms that could barely keep up.

" _Bestiae in laqueum mihi_!" It was an advanced lead conjuration that would included a matching collar. He managed to grab one and pull him off course into another wizard. The lead snapped off and he whistled for Duchess pointing to the Great Hall. Duchess made it in and Cygnus entered right after her, just as the doors shut.

With a series of thumps, Cygnus realized that the wizards had crashed into the door—"Open it, Duchess: we've got to get them back."

He slid onto her back, not as easy without a saddle, and Duchess charged the doors. The doors opened before they even hit it. Duchess left the ground with ease that showed how much of a natural flier she was.

He spotted them and rushed Duchess after them.

[***]

The aurors were waiting for them, one in particular looked very familiar.

"Ah, how are you doing, Auror Scrimgeour?" Duchess dropped the wizards she'd been holding in one claw via a rope as Cygnus held out their wands. She landed in front of them nuzzling, a pink haired auror in a bid for head scritches.

"We need your statement, civilian." He reared back slightly and gulped audibly before grinning at their cold faces.

"Good, these wizards here have entered our country illegally and attempted to steal my family's property, our prize winning hippogriff."

" _Da ti eba maikata_!" One of the thieves shouted in Bulgarian, it took him a moment to make the mental translation.

"My mother's in prison, it might just happen!" He snapped back after three minutes of putting the words together properly. He turned back to the aurors, "Sorry about that, he said something very rude. I'd really like to know the person behind this so we can press charges."

"Lestrange, we need to—"

"Mister Lestrange, is that lovely example of a hippogriff your familiar?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked in a way that made him chuckle.

"I fear that I am hers."

"That is how you know," Dumbledore said sagely, "I shall award twenty points to Slytherin for superb flying. I am sure that the aurors will do their job and take care of this?"

"Headmaster, this—"

"I see an open and shut case, Rufus. These foreign wizards are on our soil illegally and have been caught in the act of stealing someone's property, take their wands from Mister Lestrange and arrest them."

Cygnus wondered in that moment just _how_ Dumbledore could make someone as prideful as Scrimgeour scurry to follow his orders like a chastised child. Cygnus didn't dismount, although the lack of saddle was making it harder to manage— "Headmaster, I was hoping that—"

"She will be going back—"

"Please, sir. She does her business outside and always listens to me! I'll order tomorrow's meal tonight and have my grandfather arrange for more protective measures around our ranch so that this will never happen again. We're the best of friends, just set your rules and if she breaks even _one_ of them I will ship her back to the ranch myself."

"One step out of line?" Cygnus nodded vigorously, "Very well, Mister Lestrange, I agree to those terms."

Cygnus dismounted right then and there, "Good, good, you won't regret this, sir. I'll be needing some special accommodations for her—" he walked up to him and looked into the older wizard's eyes, "There's no need to feed her, that'll be shipped here daily by my grandfather, trust me… there's a herd of hippogriffs near here and she's in heat, the females will bully her and the males will try to breed with her, so she can't sleep outside—"

[***]

Cygnus arrived at breakfast the next morning with Duchess at his side. He paused at the Ravenclaw table and gave Luna a kiss on the cheek, missing the looks of murder that the other girls sent them both and sat at the Slytherin in between his friends.

He'd taken Duchess outside before entering, which was what took him as long as it did to get there.

There were quite a few packages waiting for him some were boxes that snorted and clucked here and there to a large pile of letters, none of which include the pink trunk that he knew carried Duchess's supplies.

"Cygnus, why did you get piglets and chickens today?" Blaise asked patiently. He caught sight of Daphne, holding a portion of Duchess's dinner.

"They're dinner and breakfast, respectively," Cygnus said louder than necessary so Daphne would hear, "Alright, Duchess, let's take your things to our room and set you up."

It would take multiple trips, but—" _What is that beast doing here_?!" Duchess was behind Cygnus, curled up into a ball before Umbridge had even stood up. With a quick glance at the witch he turned to his friends:

"Do you want to help me here?"

"Sure, Theodore and I will carry the boxes."

" _We'll_ help with your stud applications," Daphne and Tracy began gathering up the envelopes, leaving Cygnus to drag the trunk. They took a few steps before one of them realized that Duchess was still cowering, "Oh, Duchess, quit being dumb and _come on_!" It was no surprise to any of them that Duchess followed Tracey's sharp command as though Cygnus himself had issued it.

It was a few minutes of walking until they made their way to the room that Cygnus would be sharing with Duchess, who hadn't slept a wink on top of the provided hay. He grimaced when he noted how _grimy_ it must have been for her. It gleamed under the firelight as nothing made of plants should.

He'd been tired but that was not an excuse.

He dropped her trunk next to his intended location for her bed, "Alright, everyone, let's start with disinfecting."

His friends didn't seem intent on questioning him and they followed his casting about the room with various cleaning charms. The headmaster had been accommodating, having given him the basics along with a desk., a sink, a stove, and some—"Cygnus, darling… what are those sharp, pointy hooks for?" He hesitated, recalling how squeamish Tracey always got with these things.

"Nothing you want to know about," they finished ten minutes later and Cygnus wondered if they would mind what he was going to do, "Who wants to unpack?"

He let the girls take over with that and motioned the other boys over to him, "Anyone know a good silencing and distraction spell?" Theodore looked over the boxes, where one of the cuter piglets was trying to make its escape. Cygnus sent it back with a whispered stinging hex.

"I dare you," Blaise whispered into their circle, grinning, "Do it in front of them." Theodore gave a dark chuckle, nodding his head. For a moment—just a moment—something within him began to protest of what he was about to do in front of them as he reached into the box of chickens, grabbed one by the neck, and brought it the sink.

"Cygnus, you shouldn't hold it like that!" Daphne cried out, before turning to Tracey, "What do you think this hammer's for?"

The hen had sensed its imminent death and was flapping and clawing in its attempts to escape the first step. The screams that sounded as he poured the boiling hot water on the creature were probably more related to the quick plucking he was performing with only somewhat seasoned fingers.

"Cygnus!" Tracey shrieked as he finished, rinsing the hen in the boiling water—it was _scalding_ his hands, so he would know. Cygnus noticed that she still had _some_ fight in her body, even as he reared her back.

He twisted his wrist as he swung her onto the counter before moving her onto the first of twenty hooks—both of the girls openly wept as the little hen spasmed, still alive— "No worries, she'll be dead within thirty minutes." It was a lie to make her feel better… it took longer than that, "I'll show you what the hammer's for when I'm done with the hens."

Duchess was licking her beak, eyes focused on the chicken.

"No…" Tracey whimpered as they cowered in the other corner of the room. It wasn't until he started on the third piglet that the boys seemed disturbed. From the corner of his eyes he saw them begin looking down at their feet when he held the hammer up over the screaming and struggling bacon seed.

The words that his mind brought up, " _Heh, bacon seeds_ —Duchess, _no touching_ until they're dry!"

The hippogriff in question had seen this done in front of her many times when Cygnus had begun weaning her, she had wet herself at the screams the animals had given at the time, from the little hens to the adult bicorns that were strapped up and left to their own devices after someone slit their throats.

"Why didn't you use magic?" Daphne whimpered.

[***]

After the initial horror show, they were the best of friends again and Duchess was just a new addition that no one minded, "Cygnus, what are we going to do today?"

"You lot can do what you want," he said with a grunt as he pulled out her grooming was small, but it lacked the featherlight charms that many trunks had, " _I_ have to file her claws and buff her beak."

There was more to do after that, but he wasn't about to tell them that.

"Loser," Theodore said, earning a laugh from their friends, "We'll see you later." They walked off and Cygnus looked around at the familiar courtyard that had been colder the day that Luna had become his girlfriend. While it was a little chilly today, it was sunny so that made up for it.

"Hello," He grinned to himself as Luna Lovegood made herself known from behind him. He began filing down the first nail.

Duchess was just so _large_. So now she was sat in front of him, holding up her talons to be filed one at a time—"Come on, sit with me—don't bother bowing, she doesn't bow back."

Luna was frightened that much was clear, of what he didn't know. It was only the fact that she sat down next to him at a distance that clued him in to the fact. She mumbled something to herself and he paused in his work to look at her.

"Do you want to say anything to me?" Her face was _so red_ but she shook her head, making him get back to work. She was dressed like a muggle but he managed to maintain a companionable silence with her for a long time, he had finished buffing Duchess's beak before she spoke again.

"What were you going to ask me before… Duchess came?" Cygnus was cleaning out the second hoof right now and frowning at the condition of her horseshoes.

"I'll have to show you what I wanted," Cygnus responded, smirking to himself as someone cleared their throat nearby. He looked up at the headmaster and smiled. The old man's eyes were twinkling in the sunlight as well.

"Mister Lestrange, we've received word that they have prepared some protections for her… if you would lead her to the gates of Hogsmeade?"

"Sure thing, sir… but I'll have to pack her things first."

"A pleasure you have been, Miss Duchess," the headmaster said instead of acknowledging Cygnus's words. He turned to his girlfriend with a bright smile.

"Do you want to meet some of my family?" Her face was red in the cutest sense, but he was already dusting himself off and holding out his hand for her to take. He pulled back at the last minute and stared at his hands, "Sorry, my fingers are really dirty."

They stopped at his room, where he made sure to pack his hippogriff's food before allowing her entrance.

"It won't be that hard, if you want to help." Her cushion was stuffed in and the grooming supplies just as quickly. He looked around for anything that would be needed and began to pack the hammer he'd used to soften the piglets.

She watched with interest as he washed his hands and he grinned at her, "Honestly, princess, we all do this," to Luna he said, "We can go anywhere you want after this, if you want."

"Uh-huh!" Her face had that cute redness as he picked up the trunk and began to take the shortest route to the outside. The trunk was _heavy_.

"Stop lollygagging and stay by my side, Duchess," they made it to the edge of the Hogwarts protection and he nudged Duchess forward from behind. He hadn't dressed in his Hogwarts robes for this event. In fact, he was dressed in one of his casual robes.

"Is that what you've been wasting your money on?!" Duchess was saddled and strapped to the front of the Grandfather Lowell's carriage. He practically spat his words, "Wait until you come home!"

He saluted the old man in the carriage and wondered if he'd throw his hip if he began to cane him. Duchess took off and kept in perfect stride with the granians.

"Who was he?" Luna asked as he leaned down and grabbed her hand.

"My grandfather, he hasn't been the same since a head injury. Can't speak anything but French now," She didn't say anything and they began to walk towards the castle. He looked down at her and caught sight of what was in her muggle shirt and, though he knew every girl had them, he felt the overwhelming urge to feel them, touch them, _lick them…_

Why did his pants have to tighten in the way they did?

"Lead the way, milady," how he hoped she'd lead them somewhere private so he could…

"Oh! I have to go to the library now, I'll see you later!"

She ran away without so much as a kiss goodbye.

[***]

Cygnus had been _very_ unhappy these last two days, tonight was different though… it was his first night on patrol.

It was a monday night and he had successfully sorted through all of the letters and could finally read them over the next week. While he was disappointed that he had been unable to hold the study group himself this past weekend, he'd heard that Bulstrode had done a superb job in the matter. He sighed and pulled out his watch.

Granger was late.

There was the sound of running feet and he turned to see her coming right up, "Sorry I'm late," she wheezed, "I—I thought that we were meeting somewhere else…"

"Hmm," he responded noncommittally, he turned on his heel and began their route about the castle. It was a lucky thing for Granger that they were to patrol _her_ section of the castle, around Gryffindor Tower.

He idly wondered if it was because of his history, if they wanted to give her a chance to _escape_ should he try anything unsavory. He stared ahead and she kept glancing up at him, from what he saw out of the corner of his eyes.

"When are you planning on meeting up with me?"

"Hmm?"

"Last year, you asked me to help you with astronomy," Cygnus swallowed his already bruised pride and turned to look at her.

"That I did," she wasn't looking at him and all was silent again. He looked ahead, wondering why the Gryffindor tower had so much light to it. Cygnus bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from breaking the silence. He would have some pride and wait for her—"Do you still think you're up to the task? It _is_ OWL year."

Damn it.

"Of course I can," she didn't appear affronted, although her tone had a certain bite to it. She was still staring ahead when he looked at her. He looked ahead again, hoping that he wouldn't break the silence this time. She'd say something any minute now.

"What's your schedule going to be like?"

Damn it!

"Well… can you do Saturdays?"

"Nope."

"Sundays?" He paused in thought, struggling to think of a good reason to push it to the day he wanted…

"I like to spend that day relaxing with my friends, you know… to take our focus off the OWLs long enough to remember we can still have fun," Granger giggled, "I was thinking on Tuesday, after dinner. We can compare notes on our other classes first and then get into it."

"I'm sorry, I have to know… how are you passing your classes if you spend one day off?" Cygnus stared at her and halted their walking at an ominously dark hallway. He decided to prepare for the worst… meanwhile, he'd distract her.

"Saturday is dedicated to finishing the essays we haven't finished throughout the week, so we're ready by then. It takes the tension off of the year to just relax with friends if you think about it," he figured that it wouldn't be wise say that they sat in his too small bed and smoked, laughing about whatever was on their minds.

"Lestrange, why are you… feeling on yourself?"

"Why aren't you?" He asked as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the glowing gobstones and threw one into the darkness. There was only a flash of eyes in the darkness before the creature screeched and scuttled further away, the torches lit up and Cygnus groaned.

"What was that?"

"We'll have to report the drow to Professor Flitwick tonight, you go get him while I corner it."

"Why should I—"

"Granger, drow only do one thing to survive and that is sucking the marrow out of a witch's bones for food. I'm a wizard. It will be less likely to attack me," He hated having to talk down to her, "For your safety I want you to get Professor Flitwick for me, okay?"

"Fine…" Her rage was palpable and he shook his head to stop himself from getting lost in the sway of her hips.

He really needed to get laid.

He picked up his glowing gobstone and rushed towards the darkened hallway that was up ahead. He had no illusions of being able to kill it himself, since he had no skills in music to attract it into the light… well… he could sing a little…

No!

Professor Flitwick was well known for his interest in music, so when he got here he'd lure it out into the burning light no time. He threw the same gobstone as before and rushed to follow the beast, throwing one in the direction it wanted to go in.

He 'hmmed' and stood there in the light, looking into its veil of darkness and smiled, "I've trapped you."

It gave its screech, one of desperation, but Cygnus wouldn't be moved. The professors would have their hands full trying to find the rest. It pleaded again, just as Professor Flitwick came—"Good show, Mister Lestrange, fifteen points to each of your houses."

"Thank you, sir," he responded as the diminutive professor pulled out various instruments. He stepped back and pulled Granger back with him, "You're a braver man than me, Professor."

He pulled them around the corner and Granger glowered at him, "Why can't I see?"

"Wait for it…" he held her back as she struggled to join their charms professor. He stood behind her and held her by the shoulders as the music began to play

"What are you—" Cygnus ducked behind her bushy head when _it_ happened. He stepped back as Professor Flitwick gave a whimper, "AHHH! IT GOT IN MY _MOUTH_!"

"Sorry about that, I thought that we were far enough… need help, professor?" Their smelly, gunk-covered charms teacher chuckled and waved them off as he walked off, "Was there anything interesting?"

"Why yes, Mister Lestrange, this one had eggs," He patted what appeared to be a bag under the mess, "I'll be dropping these off to Severus now; take another ten points each, this was a _wonderful_ adventure."

As soon as the charms professor was gone Granger caught her bearings.

"You… you…" She was so angry that she was speechless, it took him a moment to think up an honest distraction.

"You're cute when you're mad. Now come along, I'll walk you to your common room."

[***]

The next morning was a bright Tuesday and Gringotts had sent him a certain name he'd been searching for.

"What do we know about Mundungus Fletcher?" Cygnus asked patiently, "All they sent me was his name… bah, I'll owl my grandfather and give _him_ the name."

"Father says that he's gotten kicked out of every major pub in Britain and Scotland thanks to his sticky fingers, no one knows how he still gets into them," Everyone turned to stare at Theodore in shock, "He also said that he's almost done with Ireland."

"Do you think… well, I've got a plan for him."

"Already?" Blaise asked, feigning shock. He grinned at them, "Don't tell me you're going to _bait_ him."

"Pretty much, I'll offer him something no one in their right mind _would_ refuse, all I need is an alias and a rare magical object."

"Hmm… my father has been searching for willingly given hippogriff feathers," Daphne said, "They say that they let you see through illusions and stuff." Cygnus hadn't heard of that before, but he wasn't willing to break her father's chase.

"Well, I've got everything I need… Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, yeah?" They all stared at him, "Perfect, Daphne I trust you can forge your parents hand like the rest of us can?" He bit his tongue; he could forge his _grandfather's_ handwriting, not his parents.

They'd run off and had gotten themselves locked up six months after his first birthday, after all.

[***]

After a boring Arithmancy lesson he was sat in the library with Luna, an arm wrapped around her, he was struggling to get the words out before Granger came, "Listen, Luna—"

"I can't go to Hogsmeade with you, I—er… have a meeting with some… friends."

"Yeah," She stood up and walked off, leaving just as Granger appeared at the entrance of the library. It was an obvious lie, of course, but it suited his purposes. He would try to find her after he dealt with Fletcher himself.

Granger sat across from him, a brilliant smile on her face—"Let's get started…" she pulled out her notes and he pulled out his, grimacing as he noticed hers were different in one important way, "What is it?"

"Granger, knowing the facts are all well and good," he hesitated under her glare, "Well, what I mean is… your notes are incomplete. Not that there's a problem as long as you're the only one that's using them… it's just that—I need to know the _why_ for the theory portion."

On her parchments there were nothing but scribbled locations and names. It was something he already knew, since he'd been sitting in the same classes with her. He had _some_ notes on what their locations did, but Professor Sinistra practically skimmed over how it affected potions and casting for magicals everywhere.

He'd been hoping…

"I can't work with this," The way she drooped… even her hair was smaller! He swallowed and wondered where this pitying streak had come from, "Want to help me find the answers anyway?" Her eyes lit up and her hair was up to full proportions; together they stood up and went to the astronomy section. He picked out books and was left taking _more_ pity on Granger when he grabbed some from those in her arms and carried them back to their table.

It was hard to believe that _she_ managed to make revising fun.

[***]

The only thing that had stopped the stress from all of these essays hitting him full force had been the smokes they'd shared together—"What's she like?" Daphne asked as he prepared for Hogsmeade at the end of the month.

Cygnus ignored her, focusing on what he'd do to the wizard that had managed to swindle even _Gringotts_. He'd been sharing correspondence with the thief throughout the month and had arranged for one of the pups to test out his abilities on him. _His_ parchment smelled of cheap tobacco, but the place that they'd agreed upon was filled with witches and wizards like that.

"Cygnus, why are you bringing that damn snake whip?"

"You'll see."

The rest had been waiting for them at the gates of Hogsmeade, "I don't know how you three can stand the cold." Daphne commented as she leaned into Cygnus, he gave her a gentle nudge, "Guh, I need to save this stuff for Vincent…"

He ignored the girls as they began to argue over who's _chunky butt_ was cuter. He shuddered in horror as they began to get more graphic of stuff they shouldn't have _known_ about them—"Please stop," Theodore interrupted with a hint of desperation.

"Here's one, give 'im a scent," All of five of them jumped at the voice that resounded in the shadows, Cygnus was the only one who didn't have his wand out. He recognized the wizard who was holding out the lead of the albino pup.

"Thanks, Randy… where will I meet you?"

"I have some shopping to do, but I was thinking… outside the Shrieking Shack?"

"Sure thing, thanks for this."

"No problem, Cyggy."

He disappeared into the shadows of the alley before Cygnus could protest the nickname, "You're meeting him in the Hog's Head, right—?"

"Zabini: if you say that name, I'll curse you straight."

[***]

He allowed the hound pup to sniff at the parchment and sat down on a stool by the bar as she began to play with the cloth on a veiled witch.

He looked at the group of Hogwarts students and began to listen in on their conversation—"We need to learn to fight," Granger was saying to the group. Longbottom would, no doubt…

"Voldemort is back—"

"Give me enough bottles of butterbears to feed this army of idiots…" he slapped a portion of his galleons on the table when it hit him that the witch under the veil could only be—" _Mundungus Fletcher_!"

He pulled out his whip as soon as the wizard made a run for it. Without so much as a crack he caught him by the leg.

With a yank he secured the smelly wizard and grimaced at the show he had made in front of everyone. It took him three minutes to hogtie the struggling wizard with his whip.

"What's going on here?" Longbottom demanded. Cygnus ignored him and began searching his robes for something that the wizard would most certainly never sell.

"Aha!" Cygnus looked around at the patrons of the bar. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Will the aurors that are surely stationed here, kindly take this man into custody? He is responsible for six hundred forty galleons worth of goods being stolen from my family."

The two cloaked wizards in the corner sighed, "Thanks for blowing our cover, brat."

"You're quite welcome, sir. At least you can say that you've made an arrest today," He held out the wizards wand, handle first. The aurors took it and Cygnus untied the wizard— "He stole one, pay attention to that, _one_ goblin made, _platinum_ horseshoe from our order last September. I'd really appreciate it if I could get the galleons back."

"How much you'd say they was worth?"

"Six hundred and forty galleons… _each_." One of them whistled as the Dumbledore behind the counter tapped the bell for his order. The aurors took the man outside and Cygnus grabbed the boxes, "Thanks, Mister Dumbledore."

"Take the brats with you," he said gruffly, "They're bad for business."

"You heard him, come with me—oi! Someone grab my puppy." It was Luna who did so, giggling as the pup began licking her neck.

He led them to the fencing outside of the Shrieking Shack where he dropped the large box of butterbeers. He pulled out his watch, just as Randy whistled for the puppy. It ran off to him after one good kick to Luna's stomach. She was left wheezing from the action.

"Alright, you idiots… what were you thinking when you decided that you'd start some sort of cult in there?"

"It's not a cult, it's a defense group!" The littlest Weasley barely earned a glance, but he did sigh at the stupidity of her shout. With a grimace he began to speak.

"Alright, let me spell it out: if you want to be sneaky, don't do something about it in public where _everyone_ will hear you. You're probably wondering who _everyone_ is, right? The bartender is our headmaster's little brother, there were two aurors in there, and there was a known criminal: Mundungus Fletcher. Keep in mind that this is just those that I saw. Now, tell me about the _defense group_."

Granger glared at him when she spoke up.

"We're studying defense so that we can defend ourselves in the war… V—Vol—Voldemort—" everyone flinched, Cygnus included, "—is back and Umbridge isn't teaching us anything."

"Mhm…" Cygnus grimaced, "What's going to stop people from telling on you when Umbridge decides to make a rule against it? Let me tell you right now… those aurors will tell." Granger looked smug.

"Those of us who want to join have to sign a piece of parchment that I myself have enchanted to jinx anyone who tells her about the group."

"That's dumb," Cygnus answered bluntly. Her eyes narrowed and he took a moment to answer carefully, "What you need is a contract, detailing what the others can and can't do. Everyone signs and _then_ you add the curses, it makes them more potent."

"Oh…"

"Well, I have some enchantable parchment right now, I use it for everything—since, you know… cheaper, regular grade parchment is harder to cast on. Does anyone have a quill?"

Granger pulled it out and Cygnus asked her, "What can't they do?"

"They can't tell Umbridge about the group."

' _In signing this contract I agree to the terms as follows:_

 _I will not share the name, purpose, nor the location of the Defense Association via speech_ ,'

"What's the name of your group?" Then came the argument of what they would be called before they agreed on Dumbledore's Army.

"Do you hate the Headmaster or something? Call yourself Defense Brigade or something cooler, I am _not_ going to incriminate him like that."

Another argument broke out as soon as that happened. He smiled and skipped to the next few clauses:

' _I will do my best to show up and be punctual for meetings._

 _I will not explicitly speak, write, or communicate of the Defense Association to other members of the group outside of our chosen location._

 _I understand that in breaking these terms I will be submitting myself to every enchantment on this piece of parchment and that I am to never communicate to anyone, be they human, beast, or being, of the person who cursed this contract._

 _Signed,'_

"We're calling ourselves the Defense Association."

He wouldn't dare admit to them that they were predictable

"Alright, thanks for giving me time to write out the clauses," He read them out and Edgecomb had the gall to ask:

"What do you mean we can't speak about the Defense Association with other members?"

"A little thing called _eavesdropping_ , honestly. After what happened at the pub one would think you'd have learned your lesson, all right sign it so I can curse it."

Everyone did so and he thought on which ones would be safest. His grandfather had insisted that he'd learn these things and he was glad that he'd taken the time to memorize the best way to chain them. He didn't sign it, of course.

"Alright, stand back."

He didn't like the feeling that the spells gave him as they hit the parchment one right after the other and he grimaced when he finished, "I don't know what some of them do, so try not to break it." He handed the parchment to Longbottom.

"Aren't you going to sign it?" Granger sounded so hopeful…

"Nope! If I want to protect myself I'll pay someone to do it for me," he began whistling and walked away with the box of butterbears in his arms. The look on Umbridge's face when she found out about the group thanks to the one loophole he'd left would be priceless… surely no one would be dumb enough _speak_ it, although _writing_ it down was okay.

[***]

"Luna," he'd finally managed to corner her after that chilly day in October, she was avoiding eye contact. He had had to _literally_ corner her, his hands on either side of her shoulders against the wall. With a gulp, he spoke up, "Have I done something wrong?"

"What exactly did you do with… Patil?" He blinked, his mind struggling to come up with a reason _why_ that of all things had crossed her mind. It must have been bothering her for a while, judging by the way she began to shake at his hesitance.

"I didn't do anything they weren't going to let me do," he answered. He had never struggled with a woman like this… he moved his hands to his sides, "I don't know _why_ they should matter, but I will say that you'll always have the right to say no to me."

Her shoulders began to shake and he brought his hand to her chin, making her look up at him, "What were you going to ask me that day?"

"If you're talking about the day we got together…" He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, "I wanted to kiss you."

She began to cry and he grabbed her in a hug, holding her to his chest and strained his ears to listen to what she was mumbling to herself.

"… I'm such an idiot…"

"I could teach you how to kiss if it'll make you feel better," she looked up at him through her teary eyes, he smirked down at her, "I can think of a lot things that'll make you feel better."

That was when the giggling started and he decided not to push her for what he wanted. He kept an arm around her as he began to walk in a random direction. Luna refused to look at him, or say anything else for that matter.

"What's your favorite spot around here?"

"The lake," Nothing else was said and Cygnus led her there. He didn't know why she was being so quiet, especially since she always seemed to be talking to someone whenever he'd checked on her in the great hall.

Oh bloody hell…

"Cyg _nus_ ," His best friend, Blaise Zabini had been snogging with his boyfriend when they'd happened upon them, "a little space would be nice!"

"Oh my, so this is the little girlfriend whom he's smitten with."

"Oh, didn't see you there, Miss Lovegood. Come, come, there's enough room for _all_ of us on the blanket," his stomach dropped when she actually _listened_ to them. He sat to the far side as Theodore asked the one question he _did not_ want her answering.

"So, how far have you two gone?"

"You guys are arseholes," he moaned as his balls gave a painful pinch, as though reminding him that he'd been wanking all year long. He'd been contemplating the most horrible proof of his desperation: using some of Blaise's perfume on a pillow, closing his eyes, and…

"That doesn't matter," Luna answered with confidence, Theodore pouted and looked at Blaise who was watching his reaction; Cygnus couldn't even bring himself to smile at them to show a _lie_.

"Oh bloody hell," Blaise grumbled, "Cygnus hasn't even gotten to her boobies yet!"

"That's a good one, dearest," Theodore laughed at his own words.

No one spoke for the longest time but Theodore was still chuckling here and there. Cygnus was glaring out at the lake, his mood fouled at their crudeness. He nearly shouted at them when Theodore gasped as he realized that Blaise was being serious.

"Cygnus, I'm so sorry—"

"Shut it, you."

He resumed staring out at the lake, hoping that his stare would light it on fire.

[***]

 **As promised, lotsa, lotsa hammering :) I hope you don't mind. I hated writing it, but remember that they are in a medieval world and this is what butchers in third world countries do to this day make the best meat… well, at least those animals get to know the outside and don't have to deal with standing in their poop all day like first world meat.**

 **D'aaw, now I'm sad… :(**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, I enjoyed writing** _ **most**_ **of it!**

 **Feel free to leave a review singing my praises when you're done with this a/n, alternatively you can flame me and get the stress of your day out… don't worry, I am always here for you!**

 **Smooches,**

 **basium1**


	5. Chapter 5

[***]

"How badly did we lose?" Cygnus asked his friends as they sat down at their table in the library. He had known that it would end badly for Slytherin and had said so on multiple occasions throughout the year… he silently thanked Merlin that all of the first years that came to him on Saturdays weren't here.

Madam Umbridge had banned his study group and he wasn't going to fight to get it back. That didn't mean that he wasn't forced to answer questions or write down notes in the books of the first years to help them out thanks to his insincere promise upon hearing the news.

They didn't say anything to him for a moment, pulling out their quills and books, along with their essays. Cygnus had had the time to finish his essays since the match had seemed to be drawn out—"He won't survive the night," Theodore said at last, "They're talking about stringing him up and… stuff."

They spent the rest of the day whispering questions and comparing notes with each other.

[***]

Cygnus was not amused the next Tuesday he met up with Granger. Her eyes were just as stern as his when they sat down at their table together. The ire that they shared was directed at the unwanted presence at their table—"Alright," he started with a pleasant smile, "Which moon did we end on?"

"Hyperion," Granger said, her glare focused on Weasley, who seemed intent on guarding her from him for some reason. Cygnus looked pointedly at Weasley.

"Why don't you pull out your astronomy book, Weasley. We're on Saturn's moons."

The boy blinked, his face showing just a pinch of horror. Cygnus leaned back in his seat and looked at Granger, who sighed.

"Ron, do you want to study astronomy with us or not?" The other boy scowled at Cygnus as he pulled out his book.

"Neville's coming later," he said as Cygnus and Hermione exchanged their notes on the moons they had already covered. Cygnus stared at him for a moment and sighed, looking pleadingly at Granger who kicked Weasley from underneath the table.

"Oh Merlin," Cygnus breathed. He resisted the urge to laugh at his joke. "You're planning some sort of interrogation."

Weasley gulped and sunk in his chair as Granger flinched. Cygnus chuckled at the look Longbottom gave him when he sat down, "What do you know about Voldemort?"

Cygnus shuddered violently at the name, his smile faltered as Longbottom stared at him. He looked around at the three friends, surprised that they all expected him to know something about the dark wizard. With a sigh Cygnus looked to the stone ceiling above them for a moment.

"Granger, is this the favor you wanted?" He snapped his eyes to the girl between the two boys. She winced and shook her head. He looked at Longbottom and set a cordial smile on his face, "I can tell you everything I know."

He knew nothing, of course, but they didn't need to know that just yet.

"Is there anything else you want?" her voice was oddly high pitched and when he looked at her, her face was red. It took him a moment to realize she thought he wanted bodily pleasures. He forced a chuckle. It wasn't easy when Duchess's scarred body crossed his mind.

"I've learned not to think with my balls," he said honestly, "I can't think of anything you lot can give me beyond freeing me from that reasonable request Granger asked for."

Granger bit her lip as the three of them stared at her. Her eyes lit up as though she had come across a great realization with a snap of her fingers; Granger shouted by library standards, "You know nothing about what You-Know-Who is doing, do you?"

" _Shh_!" Madam Pince said.

After a full minute moment of staring blankly he recovered and smiled at her, "That would be telling."

"You don't know anything," she said with confidence, her brown eyes merry, "You would be fearful, since You-Know-Who is cruel to all of his followers."

Cygnus sighed and nodded, "You got that right. Can we get back to studying?" Luna happened upon them three minutes later, just as Weasley and Longbottom were leaving. He waved her over, excited at the prospect of spending time with her. She shook her head at him, a sad smile on her face.

He frowned and returned his focus to his work. Granger hadn't seemed to notice anything, something he thanked Merlin for.

[***]

"Cygnus!" Daphne hollered a few minutes after he had managed to convince Luna to let him snog with her. He held Luna against his chest as she gave a horrified squeal and glared at the blond.

"Come back later," he spat, "I already told you I'm going to be in France for Christmas." Daphne waved a dismissive hand.

"I may be disappointed about the lack of ponies this Christmas… but that's not it! They're holding a contest this Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade, you know? It may be in your best interest to help us win."

Cygnus groaned, " _Come back later_ ," He begged, "I'll do it, just please, come back later."

"We need six members anyway! Lovegood's getting signed up as well." She flounced off, hips swaying _just so_ … he shook his head and released Luna. Her large eyes bore into his and he groaned.

"I'm sorry," he said with a tired sigh, "I should have been firmer with her, it's just—"

"You're going to France for Christmas?" he leaned down and captured her lips with his, she leaned into him again.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm sorry if you wanted to spend it here with me, but I've had these plans since the beginning of the year." She burst into giggles before he could continue their snogging session.

"You're the vainest boy I've ever run into, you know…" She trailed off, he knew from the look in her eyes that she meant it, "I'm going to Germany this Christmas with daddy, we're looking for Crumple Horned Snorkacks."

Cygnus nodded slowly, as he did whenever she brought up one of those creatures of hers. He laughed suddenly and spoke quickly when he saw the offense on her face, "I think that name is silly, can't you give it a name that's majestic?"

"I'll name the first one I find Cygnus," she said solemnly, "But the species will be known as the Crumple Horned Snorkack."

He pouted for a moment, "Where were we?" She giggled and gave him a warm kiss.

[***]

Nanny Pearl was going to be his escort he discovered through a letter from his Grandfather Lowell the next morning.

"Tell me about the contest," Cygnus said to distract himself from the horror that she would be picking him up at the Hogwarts Express. Daphne smirked at Tracey, who looked at Theodore, who looked at Blaise.

"It's a dance contest," Blaise said finally giving in, "It'll be fun."

"Luna can't dance, though," Cygnus said, recalling one of the many conversations that he had shared with Luna. She said she wanted to learn… he gulped down the one of the sweets that had accompanied the letter, "Why shouldn't I stand you up?"

"Madame Papillon is going to be there," he perked up upon the news that his—he shook his head. Blaise snickered and continued, "I'm sure she'll let you grind against her like you used to do with your posters of her."

Cygnus shuddered violently at the memory of how desperate he'd been to wank in his first year. Daphne and Tracey burst into giggles when he covered his face to hide his heated face. With a groan at his friends' quiet laughter he spoke up, "I'll do my best to teach her to dance."

"Please do," Daphne said as his blush receded and he showed his face again, "They're offering a dance with her—"

"I think Cygnus would prefer the kiss she's offering," Theodore said with a smirk. The temperature of Cygnus's face went up to scorching proportions as he struggled to keep his hands off of his face.

"That's enough of making fun of Cygnus time," he said sharply, "At least if you don't want one of Nanny Pearl's sweets."

He held out the basket he knew he'd send back that night when his friends finished the sweets with him. It didn't surprise him when they grabbed their favorites among the basket and stayed quiet.

"What's today again?" Blaise asked, catching everyone's attention. As one, they stood and headed for the dungeons. It was Sunday, after all.

[***]

 _He wasn't disappointed in Luna since she seemed quite open to snogging for the rest of the month. He stopped suddenly as her knee brushed his groin._

" _Did I do something wrong?" His cheeks heated up at the tone of voice she was using, hell… his pants tightened further. He released her, the urge to wank hitting him harder than when they'd started this particular session in their broom closet._

" _Luna," His pants were painfully tight now, "Please let go…"_

 _He yelped as a something that could only be described as pain ran through his pelvis. Cygnus shuddered from the effort of not pulling his cock out and rubbing it out right then and there as she kissed his neck in that way he loved her to do._

" _I love you," she whispered, pushing herself against his body, sending another wave of pain through him. He winced noticeably at the sheer force that went through her. She began to sniffle and he understood that it was his fault she was crying and there was little he could do to stop it._

 _Bloody blue balls!_

" _Luna, I respect you too much to take advantage of your words right now," he said, steering clear of the "L" word. It always ended in pain. He refrained from grunting when the pain shot through him again, "Can I be honest with you?"_

" _You don't—?"_

" _I have to go wank, woman!" He groaned as another pain wracked through his crotch. She was silent for a moment._

" _I love you," she said again, giving him a kiss that left him reeling. He leaned into her, letting her feel the hardness he had for her and_ —"Cygnus, are you having a wet dream in front of us?"

"Theodore," he said, keeping his eyes closed in the hopes of falling into his dream again, "If this happens again, I'm cursing you straight."

"It's your own fault," Tracey said, much to his mortification, "You passed out. Be glad we had the decency to wake you up instead of drawing on you."

"Ugh," Cygnus groaned as he realized he wasn't falling back into it again. He sighed and focused on thoughts that would kill his erection, "I'm having wet dreams about my own girlfriend…"

Blaise and Theodore looked at each other, "That can't be natural," Theodore said at last. Daphne and Tracey gasped, scandalized.

"Poor, Cygnus," Blaise agreed, "You need to dump her and find a bird that'll put out for you." His eyes snapped open.

"Get out, you four."

"But—"

" _Out_!"

They left him alone with the pipe, although it was clear that they had smoked it all without him. He groaned again, wishing that he didn't bloody love her as much as he did. He wished that she would say she was as in love with him as he was with her—there was an idea. Maybe he could say it first this time?

[***]

Both he and Luna were walking together hand in hand after he had cast a very successful warming charm on her bare feet. It was now or never.

"I love you," he interrupted in the idlest voice he could manage. She giggled and continued the line of speech she'd been going on with.

"—And then daddy said—wait, what?" she halted her walking.

He moved so he was standing in front of her, "I love you," he repeated, his eyes making steady contact with hers. He grabbed her hands and brought them to his heart. His lips curled into a smile against his will as he struggled to get his feelings out into words, "It hurts sometimes, when you go off with your friends and turn your back on me—"

"Ginny Weasley is my only real friend," she interrupted, "No one really likes me."

His smile disappeared and he began to lead her back to the castle, "Tell me what everyone does to make you feel that way."

"Well…"

She spoke of things that left him horrified as he walked past Snape and into the dungeons where he knew Tracey and Daphne were about to start mooning after Crabbe and Goyle. With a sigh he stopped them, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Cygnus, no—!"

"My grandfather is opening a resort and it'll be mine after he dies," he said, putting Luna in front of the two blank faced girls. He covered her mouth before she could interrupt him, "After he passes I'll give you and your immediate families a special pass to come visit whenever you'd like. In exchange you will stop any girls from bullying Luna."

Luna began to struggle, "I love her too much to let her suffer," he said, "I'll handle any guys you girls tell me about."

[***]

Luna didn't talk to him until the seventh of December, a Saturday. He had stockpiled the pictures Tracey had taken with her new, smokeless camera. Tracey was very pleased that it worked as well as it did since that meant they'd have evidence against anyone who dared tell on them.

Ravenclaw wouldn't be winning the house cup any time soon if they did, no matter how many points they won for the next two years—"Why are Slytherins considered bullies?" Blaise sneered over the photos as Luna motioned him over from his favorite section of the library.

She didn't stop walking until they were in a secluded area. She stared at her feet as he stood in front of her, struggling to breathe as fear overtook him. Was she going to break up with him? After all he had done, his hopes laid on the fact that she loved him back—"Do you really love me?"

"Of course," he said without hesitation, "It would mean the world to me if you love me back, too."

He'd grown again, he realized as she stood on her tiptoes and he lowered his head to kiss her—"I do—it's just… did you have to do all that?" he stared at her struggling to think up a reason as to _why_ she had to look so upset, "I don't need protection, now that I'm in—" she swallowed, seeming to remember the contract she'd signed in October.

He quirked a brow and made a mental note to cancel her connection to the contract.

"Do you really want me to go there, Luna?" his voice was soft but she flinched anyway, "If you meant anything to your housemates they would refer to you by your name, if your housemates were decent people they wouldn't steal your things, heck, if the boys had a bit of decency they wouldn't hex you like they did until last week… are they still doing it?"

She shook her head, "You were being _bullied_ , Luna. No one in Slytherin gets treated the way your housemates were treating you and do you know why?" she shook her head again and backed up, "We don't believe in bullying a potential friend."

Everyone had also had a decent grounding in jinxes and their reversals by the time they came to Hogwarts.

Luna looked down and he pulled her close as he cupped her chin, making her look up at him. He gave her a kiss and pulled back, struggling to think of _something_ to make her smile.

With a mischievous grin he asked, "When do we get to do that thing all couples do when they're in love?" She began giggling when he stared pointedly at her, as though waiting for a positive response. He knew her answer would be n—

"I actually love you, so anytime you want."

The heat Madame Papillon gave him had nothing on the feeling that coursed through his body in that moment; he nearly fainted from the blood loss from his head to his cock as he pulled her closer to let her know that he wanted her _right now_.

She giggled and he pulled back before he could quite bring himself to kiss her, "Oh bloody hell, I'm having another wet dream…" he grumbled as he let her go. She studied him for a moment.

"You have wet dreams about me?" she asked in a delicate dulcet, "I thought that guys only did that stuff with their celebrity crushes?"

Cygnus realized that it was real, "Where can we go?" he asked by way of distraction as his face heated up for a different reason. He couldn't even look at her for a moment.

"There's one spot…" she trailed off in thought and he struggled to bite back a suggestion of his own.

"A broom closet?" Damn it all! It made her giggle at least. Feeling bolder he said in his most serious voice: "I'm not joking."

"Yes you are," Luna responded in a just as serious voice. He had the feeling he shouldn't push it so he would not, "Don't tell your friends, please…" He had never had the intention of doing so, even as they walked back out into the open. She gave his arm a hug.

"I love you," he said softly before she dismissed him with a hand motion.

[***]

"She has you like a dog," Blaise said with a teasing smile as Daphne brought her book closer to her face. He looked in the general direction she and Tracey were facing. Tracey was openly ogling _them_.

"Are we going to study, or…?" Crabbe and Goyle had followed Malfoy out of the library for a full minute before anyone said anything to his query. Cygnus cleared his throat, trying to get a reaction from the others who were still looking out of the library doors.

He could see why when he bothered to look, Granger was dressed in an unusually muggle fashion. He looked away and cleared his throat again, "This is a magical world, why can't she dress like she _bloody belongs_?"

No one answered Daphne, nor did they think to scold her—even playfully—about her crass language.

"I have news on Duchess," Cygnus said, trying to break his friends' horrified stares, the girls stared at him in the most expectant manner. He cleared his throat, "She's gotten the highest number of creature suitors since the seventies, she beat out the first mini-crup by three a few days ago."

"How many is that?" Blaise asked as he tugged at Theodore's earlobe; Theodore turned to look at Cygnus and he noted the green tint on the other boy's face, "And didn't she die after the first litter?"

"I've received a total of one hundred and fifty seven," Tracey gasped, her horrified expression was too much for Cygnus. He chuckled, "Hippogriffs aren't like crups. Hippogriffs are about free love and all that when the girlie's in heat, but only if she likes their presents."

"How'd you know you beat the record?" Theodore interjected before turning to Blaise, "And how'd you know about the crup thing?"

"We own a mini-crup, my mum made me learn the history before she bought it," Blaise said with an air of nonchalance as Cygnus pulled out the letter from the ICW that he was taking with him everywhere he went, lest it disappear from his belongings.

He placed the note in the middle of the table, "They're going to present us with a trophy when we go to France," he explained as the others gave the parchment a token glance, "Sorry, forgot that it's in French… anyway, there's a registry for breeders, you see. Its her first time, but with all of the golden trophies and blue ribbons, we were on it before Duchess's mother came into our care…"

Cygnus trailed off when he noticed that his friends weren't listening anymore, focusing on their latest essay from Ancient Runes. He had chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy for his extra classes, one of which he'd passed the OWL for already.

He sighed and began looking through the assigned textbook for Charms with a frown.

[***]

He had, in fact snogged Luna multiple times over the last two weeks, though their talk in the library was never brought up again. He'd searched desperately for a place for them to _finally_ —"I think I've got a place."

Her whisper against his lips left his cock stiffer than it should have, he lowered his head to her neck, "Can't we do it here?" he accepted it when she pushed him off, although he knew why a moment later.

"Mister Lestrange," a girlish voice cooed for him and he gulped. For the past week or so, the toad of a witch had been chasing him around the school as though she wanted something from him. He was cornered now that he had no one other than Luna to make up an excuse to be with, "I'd like to speak to you… alone."

Luna wasn't cunning enough to notice what was going on, "If you would leave us alone, Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Luna said, looking at her feet. He didn't want to be alone with Madam Umbridge at all! She looked back at him once before rounding the corner.

His friends always came up with an excuse for him, but Luna…

"I have a proposition for you, Mister Lestrange," the woman crooned as Cygnus's grew soft from the look on her face. He nodded, "Good, good, come with me, we shall talk on the way."

"Of course, Madam Umbridge," he acquiesced, not liking the look in her eyes at all nor the way it falsified her smile. He shuddered, "You wanted to speak to me, Madam Umbridge?"

"I received an interesting letter from a student, telling me about a study group?" his eyes went wide in horror.

"Madam Umbridge, I'm sorry my friends and I didn't confirm our study group with you!" he yelped, having forgotten about the Educational Decree completely after it had benefited him. With a gulp that was too audible to him he continued, "I will take the fall for our mistake, Madam Umbridge. As the prefect I should have made sure your rules were being followed—"

"Where are you meeting, Mister Lestrange?" He stared at her, bemused.

"We meet every Saturday after breakfast and spend the day in the library, you've seen us," her face twisted into a scowl, "I'm really sorry that I forgot to—"

"You have my permission to continue _that_ study group. Is there _another_ illegal study group that you know about, Mister Lestrange?" Cygnus paused in thought, nothing coming to mind before he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Madam Umbridge, I'd help… but I _really_ don't remember."

She gave him a hard stare that left a shiver going up and down his spine, as though she didn't believe him and for a moment he feared the worst when—"Very well, Mister Lestrange, let me know if you figure anything out."

"No worries, Madam Umbridge, I'll let you know if I hear anything."

He shuddered as he recalled that there was indeed a study group that took place in Hogwarts that Umbridge wouldn't approve of, "Madam Umbridge," he called as she waddled to the corner. Luna was part of that study group, he recalled as the older witch paused to look at him. He wouldn't put Luna at risk, "Good luck."

"Thank you, Mister Lestrange."

[***]

His eyes were for hers only as he twirled her, "We're going to be in a dance contest," he scolded as she struggled to free herself from his grasp, "I got the details from Daphne, its Fighters March style."

Luna had the cutest frown on her face when he stopped their musicless dance, "I thought you wanted to shag me," she said as soon as he removed his hands from her wrists.

"I do, I do!" he yelped as she reached into her robes and pulled out a sliver of cloth. He looked around the empty classroom they were in, "You want to do it _here_?"

He had been planning on transfiguring a bed from one of his boots, but research had said it would destroy the enchantments that were already on the boots. His grandfather had actually specially ordered his so that they'd last another two sizes before they started constricting on his feet. Luna giggled and held out the cloth.

"I have an idea of where to go," she admitted, "But I want to blindfold you before I take you there."

Cygnus placed the cloth around his head without question and held his hands out, "Warn me when any weird obstacles happen, okay?"

"Like what?" she asked as she took his wrist and began leading him.

"Stairs," he said as he heard someone whisper:

" _She's got him by the balls, Parvati!"_ Brown sounded reproachful rather than gleeful.

" _No she doesn't. He's a cad, she'll learn soon enough,"_ his ex-toy spat.

"Ignore them," Luna said as he began to tense, "Stairs, we're going up. It's the only set we're taking."

He made a mental note that they were going to be on the seventh floor. He stumbled at the top of the steps and Luna murmured an apology as she made a sharp right, then a sharp left, then a sharp right.

There was the sound of a door opening when he was stopped. He must have been led through it since she had let him go, "May I take off the blindfold?"

The door slammed shut, "You may," Luna said, sounding like she was walking away. He did so and gaped at the room around him. He focused his eyes on the bed and was pleased at the lack of hearts that he was sure the others would have insisted on, the green and blue coloring—"I'm not a virgin."

Cygnus began to strip, actually _fumbling_ with his belt as he rushed up to her in his excitement. He lept onto the bed and landed on his back. He paused when he noted that she was staring at her lap rather than undressing—"What's up?" He asked gently, "Do I have to put the blindfold back on?"

She shook her head, "Can I undress you?" he whispered it in what he hoped was a sensuous voice. With a gulp he moved to kneel in front of her. He'd never had the privilege of so much as unhooking a witch's bra since they were usually undressed before he was. He recalled the words of the Stud of Slytherin as he began to rub her shoulder. The buttons, down her shirt came off one at a time.

" _It's the hardest thing you'll ever have to endure, kids… but once you master it you'll become a sexgod!"_

He held her against his chest as he began to fiddle with the back of her bra, "Cygnus," she said, her tone somewhat broken, "I'm not a virgin!" He reared back as though she had slapped him with her high pitched confession. His ears rang as he stared down at her, bemused.

"Why does it matter? History is gone, we live in the now." His hands worked around the air as he began to pace in front of her, "I love you, Luna, and you love me. So we've loved others before we began our relationship—stop crying! I can't get it up when a girl is crying!"

She blinked owlishly before she began to laugh… "I want you to make love to me, Cygnus Lestrange." He closed the distance between them and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Are you wet?" he purred for only her to hear. He reached down into her panties and felt… flesh, "Luna?"

"Yes, Cygnus?"

"I'm curious: where is the hair?"

"I shave it off. A muggleborn in my year does it, she says it's much cleaner so I decided to try it as well; it… is there something wrong with this?" She made a motion to her panties where his hand stayed. He shrugged, and positioned himself between her knees.

He lifted her panties to her knees and didn't give her a chance to do more than squeal when he dove into the slit between her legs. Her moans drove him wild enough to bring him to half mast and her taste…

He pulled back and wiped the juices from his face and used them to rub himself to full function. He watched as she slid her panties off of her, a look of mild disappointment on her face.

"Are you ready for the real thing?" she stared at his cock and reached out, wrapping her fingers around it. She began to move the flesh, as though exploring and, without warning, she lunged forward to suckle on the tip. He gasped as she lowered her head onto his cock before bringing it back up, pausing at the tip to move her tongue around it.

"Luna?" He queried in a strained voice as he struggled not to cum in her mouth, "I'm about to…"

With a grunt he came and she leaned towards him when he finished.

"You're yummier than Seamus Finnegan was."

"Bloody hell…" She had swallowed it _all_! He barely stopped himself from kissing her, settling for her forehead, "When will the fun stuff start?"

"That's what we're here for, aren't we?" His cock hardened to full mast at that and he rubbed just outside of her entrance, feeling the wetness before pushing into her. He tried to, anyway.

"Are you sure you're not a virgin?" Cygnus asked as he pushed in as deeply and as slowly as he dared, "I feel something very wrong here."

"I—I—I— _he wasn't as big as you_!" He sighed at her exclamation and pulled out. There was no blood on his cock, showing that she _had_ been broken… he crushed down the pride he felt at her words, reminding himself he had hurt her. He gave her a wide grin.

"I just have to loosen you up."

[***]

"Can we try again?" she demanded through heavy breathing, Cygnus grinned and positioned himself at her hole and began his gentle entrance into her cunt.

"I love you," He said grabbing her hands with his and pinning them to the sides of her head. Her blue eyes looked into his grey before he leaned down to give her a kiss, never once stopping his sedate pace.

"I love you!" She mewled, her eyes closed as her chest arched forward. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her up, he was surprised when she pushed him down, riding him with the vigor he liked.

"Cygnus!" she cried as Cygnus failed to keep himself from cumming too quickly. The glare on her face left him red in the face. He mumbled his response as her pussy squeezed in a way that brought him back to up.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I've been holding that in since we… um… we started dating." She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. He liked this side of her he decided as she grabbed his lower lip between her teeth, not quite biting.

"We're not leaving here until I feel good," Cygnus was ready for her challenge.

[***]

It was quite a walk from Ravenclaw Tower to the Dungeons. He knew that they had looked funny, with his blindfold and her leading him around by the hand until they had made it to the Ravenclaw entrance.

With a kiss goodbye he left for the dungeons with the pleas for a repetition of their day ringing through his head. He strutted into the Slytherin common room where his friends were waiting, "Wait for me here, we can smoke in a bit."

He went up to the boy's dorm without so much as a glance their way, grabbing some robes for his shower.

It was a quick affair and when he returned to the common room, Blaise had a pleased look on his face as the others glared at him.

"Come on, I'm ready—where's everyone else?" It was Blaise who answered him:

"I won, so I'll say it: did you have sex with her?" Cygnus's cheeks heated up as he reared back and shook his head violently, Blaise scowled as Theodore took his galleons from the middle of them, "You spent all of Sunday with her, Cygnus. You must be losing your touch if you haven't gotten into her—"

His wand was out and he sent a stinging hex to his friend's left arm, "I will not speak about it," Cygnus said coolly, noting the way that they looked at one another, "Are we going to smoke or not?"

"Cygnus," Daphne said as though talking down to him, "Its Monday."

He cast another spell, " _Tempus_ ," it read that it was a few minutes before he usually woke up. He dispelled the numbers with a groan.

"I hope that whatever you did today was worth it," Theodore mocked, "Was it a game of gobstones?"

He wordlessly summoned his prefect badge, earning horrified gasps from his friends—"Did you just _cast_ _a charm without the incantation_?" Cygnus waved Daphne's horror off with a rude hand gesture and set off to breakfast. He paused in time to give the first year twins who had a crush on him a warm smile.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" one squeaked; he had no idea how to tell the difference between them, especially now that they were both looking at him with faces redder than a tomato.

"Five points to Slytherin each for being well dressed," He resumed walking when they began stuttering their thanks, wondering if he'd have time to see his girlfriend today. Bulstrode glared at him from her section of the Slytherin table.

He grabbed his customary buttered toast and bacon, making a sandwich.

[***]

Defense was suddenly quite boring when he realized that he'd finished with the responses to Duchess's suitors. He pulled out his library book of the moons. A letter from his grandfather this morning had said he'd be taking his ENT for it while he was in France, thus he'd have no choice but to push himself harder.

"Mister Lestrange, what is that in your hands?"

"A library book, Madam Umbridge," he stared back at her, unable to hide his bemusement.

"I'd like to speak to you in private about your interest in—" She looked at his book and he raised the cover for her to see the title in a show of mercy, "Astronomy."

"Of course, Madam Umbridge," Cygnus said as Blaise stopped paying attention to the romance novel in his hands to hear the last of it. He knew that he wasn't the only one that was interested in their defense professor's new interest in him.

He opened his book and began to read.

The text was dreadfully dry, similar to Granger's notes. It merely stated the facts, while there was _some_ of the why he was somewhat disappointed in the words. It was about five chapters in that he slammed the book shut in his frustration. Madam Umbridge was in front of him.

"Cygnus Lestrange, I have some questions about Hermione Granger," she said with a firm voice, "What is your relationship with her?"

"Excuse me?" He sucked in a breath of horror. Did this woman seriously think that he'd _date_ that bore? Her smirk turned victorious as he stared at her.

"Tell me what—"

"Madam Umbridge," he protested, "I only study astronomy with her. I have a very important test to take this Christmas break! If I fail my grandfather will lose his mooncalf herd!"

"That's not what's bothering me about this, Mister Lestrange," she said sharply.

"I wouldn't date her, ma'am," he responded, terse. Her eyes narrowed further, "I will be letting her know tomorrow that it will be our last study session," he kept his voice firm but hid the annoyance. He resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. Why was she digging into his love life?

"I see," she said after glaring into his face for a good five minutes, "Humor me, Mister Lestrange: tell me about this test."

"Its called an ENT and I have to take it since it's the latest regulation of the ICW for mooncalf breeding. We're the only supplier of legal mooncalf veal in all of Britain, Madam Umbridge, so it's very important that I pass this test—"

"I see," she said interrupting his rant, "I won't keep you, Mister Lestrange, tell me if you know anything about an illegal study group." He didn't think of anything until he had made it to the dungeons, remembering Longbottom's illegal study group. He paused outside of the potions classroom, having made it just in time for Snape to usher them in.

[***]

Cygnus had watched Granger leave, somewhat disappointed that she hadn't even reacted to the news that he wasn't going to be keeping up their studies. She had merely blinked and nodded at the news before starting their session.

But he was onto more important things now. He had been practicing for this moment for what felt like a very long time. He kicked off his boots and pulled a sock off, casting the spell.

"Did you just transfigure a sock into a bed?" Luna demanded after Cygnus had laid down on it. This was a night he was hoping to spend in her. She kicked stepped on it with one foot. She got down on her knees and patted it with her hands, "How long did you practice this for?"

"I haven't eaten today," he said earning a laugh as she crawled up to him. The bed didn't have blankets, but it was quite large compared to the Hogwarts beds and it was almost the size of his bed back at home. His friends had mocked him throughout his practice sessions, saying that it was all was for naught.

She was his, which was something that they didn't need to know. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the way that she had rested her head against his chest. He heard her yawn and snapped his eyes open in his horror.

"Are you sleepy?" he yawned as he said it and groaned. He doubted he'd be conscious by lunch tomorrow if he didn't get a good night's sleep and his socks only stayed beds for so long. He smiled as she straddled him. She gave him a warm kiss.

"I'm going to sleep," she rolled off of him and stood to leave. He scrambled after her, stopping her halfway to the door, "Cygnus!"

He gave her a kiss before he released her, "I suppose I'm too tired as well," he said evenly, "I wish you a good night and sweet dreams."

She tittered, "Another night?"

"Another night."

[***]

"I don't know how she's kept you as long as she has," Blaise said the next night after he had taken full advantage of his status as her boyfriend. Blaise glared at him, "Have you gotten your balls cut off or something, mate? She's not— _ouch_!"

Blaise rubbed his cheek where Cygnus's stinging charm had impacted. It was different from the hex in the fact that it took far longer to wear off. Theodore was leaving when Cygnus entered the bathroom.

He rubbed his shoulder where she'd bitten him in the heat of their passion. He hadn't expected his own reaction, and the look of her face when he _had_ finished was enough to shame him into convincing her that they should go back to their common rooms afterwards.

"I don't get it."

He grumbled the words again and again as he stared down at his cock. He'd worked hard with Pansy to finish slower, but Luna managed to leave him finishing as he had when he'd first discovered basic wanking. His cock twitched as he recalled that he hadn't cast a contraceptive charm for the whole year.

His frustrated grumbling turned into silent horror and he made a quick mental note to cast it that night, before he went to bed.

Cygnus heard Pansy's mewls, but he ignored them. Shutting his curtains for the first time in ages, he grabbed his wand and cast the proper spell before going to sleep. Cygnus's mind wandered off into sleep with an unpleasant thought in mind…

[***]

Two days later, when Luna was finally willing to be alone with him he wasn't disappointed at her vigor, but her hands stopped him before he could quite reach into her under robe's skirt.

"Cygnus!" He groaned and looked at his friends, who were standing at the entrance of their classroom. It was Daphne who was calling him, "Come, come, we need your help with some…" She trailed off when her eyes caught sight of Luna, whose robes were wide open to her bra, something that had taken some convincing for some reason.

"Cover up, Lovegood. You'll be useful too." Luna's hand stayed his wrist before he could quite hex Theodore into a kickable position. Theodore didn't apologize as Luna redid her robes; her hair was messy in a way that made him want to undo her attempts at looking presentable.

He stood up after a moment using the ugliest things he could think of to soften his cock. He offered his hand for Luna to stand with and was surprised when she ignored him, she said the last thing he wanted to hear, "I'll see you tomorrow, Cygnus."

Cygnus watched her go before rounding on his friends, " _Why didn't you lot wait until after_ —?!"

"It's about the dance contest," Daphne said contemptuously, "We need a way out and the Weasley twins are our in."

"We'll go during the Hogsmeade visit that day," Cygnus said as he made his way to Gryffindor tower. They didn't follow him right away. He kept walking, "What's going on now?"

"The bloody contest is to take place _after_ Hogwarts students are required to return from the village," Blaise spat it out before anyone else could. In a gentler tone he continued: "D'you think they'll watch themselves if you're there?"

"I doubt that," Cygnus said, "If anything, they'll be more troublesome when we find them."

"Who?" a voice said from behind them. It was a Ravenclaw from Longbottom's group. It took him a moment to place her name and by then Tracey had started on her.

"One would think your father would have taught you better manners than to lurk around corners, girl," The look on the Ravenclaw's face left Cygnus smiling, as though it was something that hurt. It took him another moment to remember the rumors that she had confirmed.

He wasn't one to pay attention to drama, although—"I just want to speak to Lestrange," she said after a moment of lip wobbling. He didn't know why it bothered her as much as it did, considering that his parents had chosen someone else over him before he'd quite reached his second year of life.

He was fine without them anyway.

"Make it quick, Edgecomb," Cygnus said to her before tapping Blaise on the shoulder, "I'll meet you four in the dungeons, I think I'll make it worse for us." His friends didn't give him a second glance as they left him behind. He stared down at the witch before him, unwilling to say the first word between them.

"I wanted to ask you something, about the contract?" she paused, wincing. He quirked a brow as her wand hand remained behind her back. Was she planning on hexing him? He stayed silent, though, unwilling to make the first move, "Walk with me."

"I feel like you're going to jinx me," Cygnus grumbled as he stepped up to her, "If you plan on telling on _me_ you'll suffer the full effects of everything I placed on the contract you guys signed—I left a loophole, Edgecomb, think on it and you'll find it."

He snatched her wrist from behind her and saw a strange device he didn't recognize grasped between her fingers. She began to tremble when he smiled sweetly, he took it and threw it down. Edgecomb looked stricken as he tilted his head, maintaining his grip on her wrist.

"I thought Ravenclaws believed in learning, Edgecomb—next year is your NEWT year, you know?" He ducked his head so that he was eye level with her. He noted the way her cheeks turned pink as he gave her his widest smile, "I'm only here for my OWL year, Edgecomb, and I passed the only OWL I wanted over summer so there's nothing that can threaten me here."

He stood up straight and released her, "If you need help with anything aside from Defense let me know."

He stepped around her and left the girl alone there, still shaking for a reason unknown to him. It didn't matter to him. He began to whistle as he walked towards his dorm.

[***]

Before he knew it Christmas holidays had come and he was on his way to the Ministry of Magic without so much as a kiss goodbye from Luna, who had run from him to be with her father.

"Stop with that stupid look!" Nanny Pearl snarled in French when she caught sight of him. He nodded absently whistled for Duchess, whose cage had been left open for some reason.

"Can you make me proud tomorrow, my love?" he focused on brushing his fingers over her spine, not surprised when she got into an unusually low bow and keened. He was however surprised when she began to back up, her hooves clip-clopping in a way that made her hips wiggle, "That's enough, go to your cage."

That snapped her out of her trance and she slinked through the crowd to her cage where she lay down on the cushion, seeming put out. Cygnus, who had followed, locked her in and watched the line as Nanny Pearl made her way through the line.

The hired hit wizards arrived a few moments before their international portkey was to activate—"Be wary," Nanny Pearl said to the witch standing too closely to Cygnus, "My charge has weak stomach."

Of course he began retching when they stopped.

[***]

The first day in France was a disaster for the prospective breeders, or so he found out when he returned that night from his Astronomy ENT. Duchess was looking put out and he was greeted by a confused trio of arguing magizoologist, "She doesn't like the gifts…"

"But she's in estrus," Cygnus cleared his throat when he noted the pile of blood drenched meat that the latest hippogriff was trying to offer her in the breeding pit. Chuckling he struggled to piece together the statement that would say exactly what the problem was, "We were told she hasn't been fed in three days!"

"She doesn't like blood on her meat anymore," It must have been unheard of since the statement received swears of disbelief, "My Duchess won't eat anything that will get her dirty; I'd suggests material things for gifts."

He grabbed the parchment and struggled to figure out the spelling for the things she liked. The door burst open and she was by his side, complaining about her day in her warbles.

"Do you want a new set of ribbons?" Cygnus asked in English, instead of pretending to understand.

She cooed an affirmative placing a head on his shoulders as he wrote it out in French.

"What that about?" The one with the waxed mustache sneered in broken English.

"I raised her from hatching," Cygnus admitted in French, "She's always been a bit… different from the books."

"Hippogriffs eat their unwanted hatchlings!" The eldest of the three held her breath for a moment. Cygnus raised his eyebrows.

"I'm aware of that," Cygnus sighed and looked at the ceiling, "I saved her from that fate. Do you want… anything for your claws?"

Duchess didn't hesitate to use her talons to lift the old witch's _left_ hand where the wedding band lay, Cygnus hummed and wrote down "rings" in French.

Duchess released her shaking form, "What is the point of this list?" Cygnus had finished a few moments later with things that he himself wanted but his grandfather was too cheap to buy.

"She doesn't like food for gifts; I will give the potential breeders a chance to prepare a gift for her. In three days, we shall see what she chooses."

[***]

 _Duchess was allowed to show off for cameras on the first day._

[***]

Cygnus groaned when a little girl broke free of her mother's hold and pleaded with him in French to ride Duchess, "Lay," Duchess paused mid-strut and laid down flat on her belly as Cygnus lifted the child and placed her onto Duchess's back.

It was a horrifying event for Cygnus when a stream of people came rushing to Duchess for a chance to get close to what had been dubbed " _La Diva des Anglais"_ according to a paper announcing her arrival. He kept close and stopped a hag from snatching one of Duchess's feathers as children crawled around on her.

Duchess was pleased with the attention she received all throughout the day, although the hit wizards involved were more than a little annoyed at the way they had to guard her fur and feathers.

Her eyes searched for his when the crowd dispersed, he was disappointed for a moment that she was so friendly and hadn't defended herself from the grabby fingers of the children as the average hippogriff would have.

[***]

 _The next day, was met with Cygnus grooming her in front of the people of Paris, although they weren't allowed to interfere, thanks to the hit wizards that were maintaining the barriers._

[***]

"Why are they taking pictures of _this_?" one of his grandfather's hired hands moaned in annoyance as Duchess's hooves were cleaned out for the upcoming bath. Cygnus knew hippogriffs needed to be extremely comfortable to allow themselves to be washed.

"Water?" Cygnus asked for it with unhidden amusement as the water, which had been heated to his specific temperature was handed to him. Duchess turned her back to him and spread her wings.

He had trained her to love baths, although she was shivering by the time they had brought out the magically heated towels to help Cygnus scrub her hindquarters. It was then Duchess was thrown a piece of bloody meat that left her hissing and running into the stables with the other hippogriffs who were immediately struggling to break free of their stalls.

Cygnus sighed and whistled for her and she came out, tentative and stepping around the piece of meat as the perpetrator was found and manhandled to the ground by French Aurors. Cygnus blinked in his shock as the wizard who had done it was bound and dragged off to… somewhere.

He patted her as she stared at the meaty substance with nothing short of disdain.

[***]

 _The final day was boring, since the companies that owned the suitors were already convincing their hippogriffs that their gifts were better than meat._

[***]

Duchess was in the dining area, since an idiot had left the window open long enough for her to fly in and land next to Cygnus. He was quite enjoying a particularly plump chicken when she nudged him. He choked for a moment and looked around as she nudged him harder.

He sighed and gave her the plate of chicken without a moment's hesitation, recalling that she hadn't eaten in almost a week.

Nanny Pearl took pity on him when she ate his next meaty order in front of the people staying in the _very_ expensive hotel without so much as nudging him for permission, "Go to your stable!"

She hollered it in a way that left Duchess shuddering in fear and Cygnus took the napkin and began cleaning her beak, "Come on."

He wasn't surprised when she made him stay with her until she fell asleep.

[***]

He _was_ surprised at the sheer number of gifts she had accepted the next day, rejecting only the meal of smoked salmon.

"I wrote your grandfather and explained to him that we will be late," Nanny Pearl said from next to him as she chose the first one to mount her, "Also, your test results were barely adequate." He sighed in answer as the next one mounted her with an unusually vicious vigor, going as far as to bite the back of her neck to show dominance.

"I got a G?"

"Yes, the highest score in the family," Cygnus's head jerked to look at his childhood nanny so quickly that his neck cracked.

"Nanny Pearl, did you just praise—" She shoved his favorite of her sweets into his mouth, leaving him choking and struggling to swallow it.

"We will never speak of this event again." He swallowed and took a deep breath ready to make one last joke—" _Never again_!"

Cygnus nodded his head in understanding and resumed watching the mating display, which would surely take another week for all of the hippogriffs to get one turn, although it was safe to assume that she wouldn't be pleased until the end of the month considering how long she'd been in estrus.

[***]

Cygnus spent Christmas away from Duchess for the first time since her birth, well adjusted in the company of the various witches who weren't aware of his age. Nanny Pearl appeared with a cleaning broom in her hands and shooed the witches away with it.

"You _will_ not give us a bastard for an heir, Cygnus!" she bellowed into his face with surprisingly decent English. Cygnus placed a hand over his heart.

"I have a girl I'm courting right now," tears welled up in Nanny Pearl's eyes and she gave him a hug, the first one she'd given him in recent memory.

"I'm proud of you," quite suddenly she pulled back and glared down at him, "as long as she's a pureblood."

Cygnus nodded quickly.

"Yes, she is," Her warm smile returned to its place on her face, making him smile back. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You are a very good boy," she said before leaving him there; he refrained from thinking about the warmth that flowed through him with that rare praise that she had given him, choosing instead to bask in it.

[***]

Duchess wasn't pleased until their last official night in France… the sight of her rear end left him shivering in disgust but he mounted her back anyway, focusing on the fact that they'd make a killing for this.

It was a shame that they were now catering to the foreign magizoologists who would get free room and board for the sake of attending to the potential hippogriffs that they'd get first pick on. He'd be going to Hogwarts in a way that was separate from his peers, who would be taking the Hogwarts express back.

He was entering his grandfather's ranch, dismissing the hit wizards when Penny grabbed him.

"What do we _do_?!" She squealed in unbridled horror, he could feel her shakes and knew that something awful had happened.

"Duchess, show these gentlewizards to your stables," in French he said to the wizards, "Go check her accommodations, I'll send someone to show you to your rooms later." his pleasant smile disappeared when he stared at Penelope, unused to this side of her.

"Take me to the situation."

He gulped when they headed straight to where his grandfather would surely be. The study was something he avoided under the principle, "Death eaters have escaped from Azkaban, Cygnus—it's just… your father and uncle have come seeking sanctuary before they regroup to their master. Our contract says we can't floo the aurors and—"

He ignored her from that moment on.

"Hmm… The Dark Lord's really back…" He sighed at the entrance of the study. A wizard with mouse brown hair jerked his face to him, it remained stoic. An idea hit him immediately.

"Do you trust me to hide you, dearest father, uncle?" his father tilted his head and it was the taller of the two that bobbed his head, a deranged smile in play.

"Nephew will help us, eh?" It was odd how his father was shorter, although he was built broader and his uncle was horrendously stringy, although there was definite sinew of refined muscles.

"Give me your wands, I've got a plan." Grandfather Lowell was sleeping at this time so it was natural that Cygnus had to take control of the situation, "You trust me and you won't be going back to Azkaban, okay?"

His father's head tilted the other way, giving Cygnus the feeling that he was being judged.

"What we doin', Roddy?"

His father took a step forward and Cygnus met him halfway, "Give him our wands… I'll kill him myself when the Dark Lord breaks us out again if he betrays us." Their wands were in his hands and he handed them to Penny.

"Penny, polish these wands and hide them, floo the aurors when you're done. Tell them we're clearing the air around here."

[***]

 **Duchess got some action this chapter! ;)**

 **DUN… DUN… DUN…!**

 **I don't know what Cygnus has planned! Will he keep his father and uncle safe or will he do the right thing and turn in the evil death eater scum?**

 **LOL/JK/I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

 **It should be obvious what happens next, but read the next chapter to see how I pull it off!**

…

… **please?…**

…

 **Feel free to leave a review singing my praises when you're done with this a/n, alternatively you can flame me and get the stress of your day out… don't worry, I am always here for you!**

 **Smooches,**

 **basium1**

 **P.S - Sorry I'm late. This chapter wasn't that easy.**


	6. Chapter 6

[***]

It had taken five minutes for the aurors to arrive and Cygnus was already impatient to get them out, "I heard what happened in Azkaban," Cygnus said with annoyance, "I want you to search the premises to make sure that my father and uncle are here."

The aurors looked amongst each other and one had the gall to question the situation, "Why aren't you on the train to Hogwarts?"

"Are you going to search my grandfather's ranch?" Cygnus paused in thought, questioning what he was about to do. Was this the wise thing to say? To the aurors he said: "You're welcome to search anywhere as you please. Well… except for the abraxan stables."

The aurors shared another look and Cygnus didn't bother elaborating on why, even when they demanded to know so. He searched his pockets and pulled out his wand, "Hmm, I've got to polish it… I'll see about getting someone to guide you guys around, it's been a long journey and I'm going to bed."

[***]

He hadn't gone to bed, he'd waited for the aurors to give up before going to the hiding spot of the two Azkaban escapees, "One should be in Saint Mungo's," he was saying as he led them to the master house. His uncle laughed, "The idiot ran into the abraxan stable and the stallion sent him flying with a headbutt."

Uncle Rabastan laughed heartily as his father stared at the house, "Ooh, was it a mudblood?"

"Don't know," Cygnus answered, "Hurry inside, just in case they come back."

He was actually rushing them to the bath, since he had hidden them in the ranch's manure refinery. His father froze when Randy came running, "Master Cygnus, your mother has arrived and is seeking sanctuary."

"Take these two to their rooms, I'll deal with it," He yawned, "Make sure that their rooms have baths in them."

He'd heard stories of his mother's fierceness, how the abraxans had shied away from her during her reign as Lady Lestrange. He gulped and rushed into the room she was sitting in, "Mother, I'm glad you've arrived home."

She was worse than Druella when it came to sucking up he found as he led her to the room Randy had directed him to, "I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow, I'll see you when Easter break comes around, they'll give you your wand when your master calls you, father, and uncle."

"Wait," His mother's face twisted and he realized after a moment it was a forced smile. Cygnus stared back at her, suddenly aware that she did indeed have her wand, "Where are the house elves?"

"Grandmother released them when I was three. I'll ask Grandfather Lowell why in the morning if it pleases you, mother," Her face pinched as she looked over his shoulder at Randy who was watching from a distance, "They'll lose their magic if they tell the Ministry that you are here, they won't say a word."

"They're mudbloods," Cygnus stepped away from her, placing his most pleasant smile on his face.

"I promise to explain everything in the morning… after you've bathed and rested," he snatched her wand and Randy chose that moment to run up and take it from him, "Polish it and put it with my father and uncle's, I want them well rested before I leave."

"Bellatrix!" the gleeful voice belonged to his uncle. Cygnus chose to run off in that moment of distraction and it was her angry screech that left him with the impression that she would have been a hotheaded mother.

[***]

"Grandfather Lowell, why do we not have house elves?"

"A study came out just before you were born," His grandfather's stern eyes were fixed on his father's dull, "It took us a few years to hear of it, but it said that house elf magic is the leading cause of squibs."

Cygnus, who was translating on behalf of his mother was stunned before he received her next question, "Why do they say that?"

"Think, my boy, every family with squibs is rich enough to own house elves and the difference in _physical_ health was appalling! Proper witches had trouble bearing more than two children back then, we're also smaller than the mudbloods and halfbloods who can't afford them… look at the difference between you and that spoiled cousin of yours: you're big and he's small. Why? He's been fed on house elf magic his whole life!"

Cygnus suddenly felt sick but he gave his mother the full answer and added his own, "Would you want a pureblood handling the manure, mother?" she took an angry bite out of the French toast she'd been ignoring, "I love you, Grandfather Lowell. I'm going to Hogwarts and shall see you when Easter comes."

His grandfather pointed a shaky finger at his father, "Now is when you come to visit me? I've been—!"

Cygnus walked away without another moment's hesitation. They didn't have their wands and wouldn't even be able to do a thing if the aurors somehow caught wind of their location. Of course he had changed the master contract to deal with all of the loopholes that he had found…

"Hogsmeade, please," Cygnus said to the conductor of the Knight Bus, paying for a toothbrush along with his ride. His eyes watched the countryside fly through as they made their way to Scottish highlands where his school was located.

[***]

"You'd tell me if you knew about what the death eaters were up to, right?" He blinked and stared at the pretty blond in front of him, mouth agape. He forced a smile and rebutted with the truth.

"Probably not," he _did_ want to to do it, but Luna's stare brought a smile onto his face, "You're cute when you're confused. I'll have to go out of my way to make you like that more often."

Luna scowled at him in a way that filled him with fear. Not because the look itself was scary, it was more like she would needle the information out of him and that his parents would be taken away from him again…

"Why wouldn't you trust me?"

"Let's see," Cygnus started before he could stop himself, brushing her hair out of her face. He looked her in the eyes and spoke further, "I'm not brave enough to stand up against You-Know-Who, I'm pretty useless at magic now that I think about it…"

He pulled away from her, allowing himself to be distracted by that line of thought, "That's not your only reason."

"Indeed it's not," Cygnus responded, running a hand through his hair, frustrated at how easily he had answered her, "They're my parents, Luna. You've had one parent all your life, it would be nice to see if it's possible to make them proud of me."

"You'd become a death eater?"

"Never," Cygnus said, unable to stop the look of shock from his face, "They didn't do much with their lives and I don't have it in me to do the things that _they're_ famous for."

"Oh…" she seemed to drop it and for a moment she seemed to smile. He placed his lips on her neck, sighing happily before he went out of his way to give her another hickey, "Not there, Cygnus."

He lowered his head to her collarbone, settling for a spot that—"Are you parents—?"

' _Damn it all!'_

"May I court you?" he interrupted her with the first thing he could think of and when he looked up at her and saw that she was staring down at him with a face whose tint resembled a tomato. He smiled up at her while internally screaming in horror.

Her smile a moment later could have outshined a thousand suns, pulling him over the edge of euphoria in a way that left his heart pounding and his pants _much_ tighter. Without waiting for an answer, he leaned up and gave her the warmest kiss he could.

She moaned against his lips as he leaned her back on the bed he'd transfigured. She began lifting her robes and he struggled to undo his belt fast enough for a good romp that he _would_ most definitely last in.

[***]

"Yes," she said, breathless as she finished _for the first time_ before he did, "I love you!"

He smiled widely as he enjoyed the feeling of her warm cunt spasming around his cock in a way that left him shaking from the effort of not cumming inside of her again, "I love you," he said as he flipped them over so she was on top. He groaned as she began to work her hips in that way of hers. He maintained eye contact as he continued struggling to refrain from cumming, smirking up at her.

"Cheater…" She gasped before reaching behind herself, gripping him by his bullocks and rubbing them—he groaned as he came harder than he'd had in all of his life. She laughed and shook her head, pulling herself off of him, "Have you been using the contraceptive charm?"

He nodded his head as she rested herself next to him, "I'm not ready for kids," he said as he looked at the ceiling, "I'm only fifteen, you know?"

Luna giggled as she straddled him, "That's good… what does your courting plan involve?" he smiled widely at her, thinking of the presents Duchess had received from the many hippogriff suitors she'd had, many of which were priceless things that Duchess had no use for…

"How'd you like a pair of vintage Mutter-Gama boots?" he paused and stared into her pale face, realizing that she had no idea what he meant, "Gamako was a japanese shoe maker and charms master, she made them all in order to make a living in Germany after her family was disgraced thanks to the muggle dictator at the time losing some war."

Luna blinked, "You know a lot about them."

"I got two pairs over winter break, I was thinking… since you don't have a pair of shoes that you'd love something like that," He smiled at her blush, though she wasn't smiling. He kissed her forehead, "I won't be giving you any warnings from now on, I have to send an owl home for the boots."

He'd also be insuring them as anyone who actually _wore_ them did. He pulled his boots towards himself as she righted herself—"I don't want to go back to the real world," He heard himself saying suddenly.

She began to giggle as his face began to enflame.

"Oh, Cygnus, you're adorable."

She left him alone and he settled for disenchanting his sock, annoyed that she hadn't even given him a kiss goodbye.

[***]

The boots had arrived the next day and had been given to Luna during their lunch period, he neglected to warn her of the anti-theft method that he knew would make her scared to put them on.

"Wow!"

The boots, renowned for their ability to match the wearer's mood and sense of style, had taken on a surprising blue tinted white. He'd expected something more… chaotic to match with Luna's disposition.

"They're made of genuine leather," he said with a wry smile as she twirled about their room, "Don't let your nargles take them or these'll destroy their feet."

Luna laughed as though she thought he was joking. He didn't say another word as he caught her, "I have Care of Magical Creatures next… it's a shame that Umbridge'll be there to interfere."

Luna nodded, enchanted by the boots. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her in their room.

[***]

The only reason he knew what had happened was the fact that Luna was once again barefoot—" _Two weeks before those boots disappeared,"_ he had said patiently, " _That's a nice record and all but you will tell me who has them right now._ "

She had stormed away and Cygnus was resigned to finding the unfortunate thief before the curse took effect. He didn't doubt that they'd be lucky to walk with a limp after today—" _Poor Orla—"_

He grimaced and stopped the girl who was whispering about it, "Patil, did her feet get crushed by a pair of boots?"

"Oddly specific, isn't it?" one of her friends asked and Cygnus did his best not to flinch when the girl made a show of rearing back her leg noticeably. He didn't do a good job, "How'd you know about that, Lestrange?"

"Where is she?" he said sharply, "I can help her."

Patil tilted her head and he groaned, "What are you going to do to her, Lestrange?" he took a deep breath and waved his hand in a rude gesture as he walked away before he could quite tell her off for asking such a stupid question.

He _had_ just offered to help her, "Professor Flitwick is working on disenchanting the boots in his office!"

A violent chill tore through him before he took off running full speed to where Patil had said they'd be.

[***]

Despite the bruised shoulder he'd gotten from crashing into the Charms Professor's door, Cygnus had skipped the hospital wing to replace the boots onto Luna's feet—"Are they cursed?"

"Mutter-Gama boots are famous for the impossibility to steal, Luna," Cygnus corrected with a bright smile as he looked up at her, "If they're stolen again, I'll see to it that I'm rich enough to buy your love."

"How do you mean?" He stood up and sat next to her to look out over the desk at their classroom. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laughed.

"I had them insured before I gave them to you; if they're destroyed or stolen the company will force whoever ruined them to pay me in full what they were worth when they were at their height of their price."

"How much was that?" Luna's shoulders were stiff under his hold but he ignored it and laughed.

"Take care of them and we won't find out."

Cygnus watched with surprise as she left him behind, he sighed in annoyance and decided to go to the library. He rubbed his shoulder as he sat down too quickly, barely avoiding the wince that so desperately wanted to go through his body. He rolled his shoulders and really did wince when a hand touched his sore shoulder.

"Lestrange, I need your help with something."

He looked up at Granger and forced a smile as she squeezed his shoulder, "A favor for a favor," he said as she released him and sat down across from him. Cygnus rolled his shoulders again, grimacing, "What do you need?"

He pulled out a textbook with his good arm, "It's about the mind art occlumency, Neville has to learn it."

"There's a book in the library that helped me," Cygnus said honestly, earning a frustrated huff from the girl in front of him.

"I searched the library and I couldn't find anything!" she snapped in a way that left Cygnus snickering. With a warm smile he asked as gently as he could:

"Surely Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Take-Divination knows that basic occlumency—you know, _clearing your mind_ —is all you need to pass that class with a genuine _O_ ," the oddest look entered her face and he realized that it was incredulousness. He rubbed his sore shoulder and continued, "There's a book on occlumency in the divination section."

He neglected to mention that it was the only book in the library that couldn't be taken out since it was also an antique. His eyes followed her for a moment before he pulled out the parchment he planned on using for his essays.

[***]

"I don't understand it!" Madam Pomfrey snarled as she dragged him through the castle to the Hospital Wing the Sunday he had planned on spending with his friends.

"You've caught me," Cygnus sighed and bit back a shout as she twisted the arm she was dragging. He had been owling his grandfather and what the mediwitch had been doing near there was something he was wondering at the moment.

"Don't say another word," she snapped, "I can't believe you didn't come to me for your broken shoulder!"

"It was broken?" Cygnus bit back another shout as she turned a little too sharply to her domain. They entered the hospital wing a moment later and Cygnus was surprised to see the who'd been wearing Luna's boots there. He was made to sit on a bed where she cast a quick charm, "I don't think it was— _AH_!"

Cygnus was barely aware of anything but a crunch as his shoulder fixed itself.

"You're not immortal, child!" the mediwitch shrilled at him before he could even stand to leave, "If I hadn't found you as quickly as I had your shoulder wouldn't have healed correctly, _it would have set like that for the rest of your life_!"

Cygnus rolled his shoulders, surprised at how easy it was now, "I hope the person you're mourning feels better," He did his best to smile but he was too desperate to leave the Hospital Wing before the witch decided to keep him in for overnight observation, "I'll definitely be here the next time something bad happens to me."

He bolted before she could quite realize that he had even spoken, he had to meet up with Luna…

[***]

"What'd I missed?" Cygnus demanded two hours later as he noted that Blaise and Theodore were sitting on opposite ends of their favorite couch in the common room with Daphne and Tracey in between them.

"Trouble in paradise," Daphne sighed and brought a hand to her chest, "It's awful! They're not—"

"Did Theodore find Blaise's collection of dirty magazines?"

"He also burned them!" Blaise shouted the words in a way that left the common room staring, "He burned them _all_ in front of me!"

Cygnus groaned and pointed at Theodore, " _You_ need to understand that Blaise is a masturbation addict," to Blaise he pointed and said, " _You_ need to speak up for yourself if you want to live those fantasies in your magazines out."

Both boys were red in the face as Daphne and Tracey stood up, "When I come back down here you will both be talking about your feelings instead of just frolicking in the nude, _like you always bloody do_!"

Tracey and Daphne grabbed onto him as he made his way up the steps, "It's not a good idea to leave them alone—" Tracey started, Cygnus shook them both off.

Cygnus thought back to the argument that he had shared with Luna before blocking the burning pain it pushed into his gut. Daphne sighed, "Did you finally break up with Lovegood?"

Just like that, the pain was back full force.

"That's not what happened," Cygnus said, keeping his face as blank in possible as he looked at them. Her words, the ones that led to him storming off, began to repeat within his mind and he sighed.

"It's not like you love her," Tracey said in what would have soothed him if it had been true. He brought a hand to his chest where the cold sensation had started. Tracey groaned, "Don't you _dare_ break up with her yet."

"We need six members for the dance contest," Daphne said with a wobble in her voice, "Oh, Cygnus, just stick with her until we don't need her."

"Get out," Cygnus said softly, "Go moon over Crabbe and Goyle."

They shared a look, "We expect to know what's wrong when we come back, Cygnus: we're your friends."

He didn't answer as the words resumed their mantra in his head, " _I don't want to be courted!"_

[***]

There were great changes coming, Cygnus discovered one Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. He didn't think that they were necessarily good, but things were changing in a big way. Umbridge cleared her throat and spoke up—"I ask again… who will take the pledge?"

It was Malfoy who gained the courage to speak up, "I will take my place in the Inquisitorial Squad of Hogwarts," Cygnus had no intention of doing so and thought quickly as Crabbe and Goyle spoke to join up.

"Mister Lestrange, you haven't—"

"I'm too much of an idiot to balance the Squad's duties and passing my OWLs!" The excuse sounded pathetic to his ears but she accepted with a disappointed frown and nod.

Parkinson joined up immediately after, "I raise my wand for the Ministry of Magic!" Umbridge clapped her hands in delight.

"Fighting is a man's job," Daphne said, throwing her nose in the air. Tracey burst into giggles.

"We women just don't command the same respect that they do…"

All eyes were on Theodore and Blaise, "OWLs are a nightmare?" Blaise's weak rebuke was taken up by Theodore.

"My father will disown me if I get less than an O in my OWLs." She sighed at Theodore's words.

"I am disappointed that we were unable to garner all of the support that our group needs, but we have enough. Everyone who is not in the Inquisitorial Squad is dismissed."

They were the only ones who weren't interested they discovered that night.

[***]

It was another week before she broke, it had been obvious that she'd been crying when she hugged him while he was searching for a book in the library, "I'm sorry…" she muttered it again and again.

He nudged her off, "This means I can court you, correct?" She nodded, "This also means you won't let anyone take the gifts I give you, nor will you give them away." She nodded again and he lifted her in a hug, twirling her.

"We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?"

"I was going to meet up with my daddy," She admitted, her smile lighting his vision. He nodded and placed her down to look anywhere but her so that he could come up with something to cover his disappointment.

"I was referring to that dance contest that we signed up for," Cygnus said quickly. He resumed looking for a book that would help him with his essay, "You remember the basic steps I taught you, correct?"

Her silence was something he took as exasperation. With a kiss to her cheek he took off to finish his essay.

[***]

"Why are we friends again?" Theodore demanded as Cygnus blew the tip of his smoking wand, "That wasn't a burn, that was a dose of _fiendfyre_!"

"But I won that one?" It was Valentine's Day and his girlfriend was nowhere to be found, he would have felt bad for intruding on his friends' time if he weren't the only person there without a date.

"Be nice, Cygnus," Daphne said coolly as Tracey was distracted by her crush. It was odd to see Malfoy with only one of his bodyguards—nevermind, Daphne's was lost to whatever she saw in Crabbe.

"Let's go to Madam Puddifoot's!" Blaise said with excitement. He downright crowed the next words: "Longbottom just walked in with Cho Chang!"

That caught the attention of the girls and they marched in the lead to the garish restaurant, "Table for five, somewhere over there." Daphne pointed to the corner that was closest to the couple they were most interested in spying on.

Roger Davis had a date of his own and was snogging her brains out. For a moment he wished that was him and Luna. Cygnus sighed and took the chair closest to the couple which gave him a disadvantage his friends lacked. His back was to them but he heard quite a few things that nearly made him laugh.

"I'm meeting with Hermione after this," Longbottom said in a tone that was too… _happy_. Cygnus peered over his shoulder at them to see Chang's reaction before ordering some tea. Her smile had disappeared and Cygnus sighed.

"You don't _talk_ about other women to the girl you want," Cygnus groaned, "Do you think he'll at least invite her?"

"No," Daphne said with a sniff, "That lump hasn't had a girlfriend _for a reason_." He resumed listening and openly groaned at the words Chang chose the worst words to use.

"Did Cedric say anything about me, Neville?" Her voice became more hushed. Any bloke with self respect would have called her on it for just the first part, but not Longbottom…

"I… no, we didn't get to talk much before _it_ happened."

"Wrong answer," Blaise spoke up over his steak meal.

"I'd like two raw eggs," Cygnus said to a passing cupid. He gave it two sickles and smiled, "I think a bit of symbolism is needed to show Longbottom how to be a gentleman."

Time passed and Cygnus was not pleased at how awkward they were, he looked over and noted the way Longbottom was reaching for her hand, Chang denied him that.

"She's about to tell him off."

"Get me a butternut squash," Cygnus said with a sigh, handing out five knuts, "I need to be alone with him for what I'm going to do."

"Poo on you—"

"Shh, shh! She's going to start!"

"I turned down Roger Davis in the hopes that you'd ask me out…" Her voice grew softer and Cygnus could think of a comeback that would have saved Longbottom some face. He stood with Chang and threw some galleons onto the table, fully prepared to use the eggs and squash.

Longbottom was out quickly and Cygnus was quick to grab him and lead him into an alley, "Listen, mate, I'm going to tell you what you did wrong. This squash will be you—take it, there we go—and this egg will be Chang's feelings for you."

"I have somewhere to—"

Cygnus threw the first egg in his face, "That was anger. You shouldn't have told her of your plans with another girl."

"Its _Hermione_ , she's my best friend!" He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Girls tend to be jealous of everything that shares their gender, Longbottom. The next thing you did wrong was this—" He threw the the second egg in his face, "—that was Chang taking advantage of your weak will. She asked you about someone _you watched die_ and then told you off for asking her out and not making it perfect yet you didn't defend yourself. I hope that you take this lesson to heart like you took my eggs to your face."

He hurried away before Longbottom could retaliate.

"Where're your eggs?" Theodore asked as the girls entered Gladrags… Blaise had his hand entwined with his boyfriend's. Cygnus laughed.

"I left Longbottom with egg on his face. Anyway—why are you guys going to Gladrags? I thought you hated them for being cheap."

"It's not that," Theodore snapped, "It's the fact that everything is so ugly, so we'll blend in with the common folk for tonight's contest if we buy what we need here. There's a time and a place to dress well… and you _know_ robes from Twilfit and Tattings is going to get us robbed before we get there!"

Cygnus shook his head at their paranoia but still followed them into the store.

[***]

"I won't be seen in _those_ ," Daphne sneered at the latest premade robe that her clerk had shown her thirty minutes later. Tracey had gotten kicked out for making _her_ clerk cry ten minutes ago and Blaise and Theodore had left with her. Now Cygnus was the one stuck watching over Daphne.

"Why don't we just go in our under robes?" he asked, not meaning it at all. Her eyes lit up and she leapt onto him, giving him a tight hug.

"That'll save us _so_ much trouble!" They left the store in a rush and were relieved to discover that Hogsmeade weekend still wasn't over.

Theodore and Blaise were nowhere to be found, but they found Tracey chatting up Luna, "Are you detaining my girlfriend?"

Tracey jumped up and off of the bench and shot him an odd look, "We were having a conversation, Cygnus."

"Okay," Cygnus said in acceptance, "As long as you weren't bothering her."

He looked at Luna, waiting for her to confirm or deny what he'd implied. She gave a loud screechy laugh and shook her head, "What time's the dance contest supposed to be, Cygnus?"

He grimaced, "We're sneaking out for a reason, my dear." Luna nodded, staring at her lap.

"Cygnus… would you like to escort me to our first date?" He gasped and lunged forward, picking her up and twirling them before placing her down. Her next laugh was filled with her usual honey, "I take that as a yes?"

"However shall I please my lady tonight?"

"I was hoping we could visit The Three Broomsticks and…" she trailed off and he held out his arm for her to entwine her arms through.

"I love you," Cygnus purred as soon as she grabbed him; they made their way up the path to the pub. He'd only entered the place once and had immediately disliked how crowded it had looked on the first inspection. When he looked around the main room after two years of avoiding it, it was still as crowded as walked them to a table in the back, which was mercifully empty.

It _was_ quieter this time.

"Wotcher," Cygnus jerked his head to the witch who had spoken. Her assets were closer to his face than they should have been. He gulped, making eye contact with her hazel and shifted his chair closer to Luna, "What can I get ya?"

"What do you want, Cygnus?" He jerked his head to Luna as soon as he realized that his eyes had wandered lower than they should have, just after she had spoken. He hesitated a moment before he pulled out his money pouch.

"What do you suggest, my love? I've never really eaten here before, so…" He focused on Luna's face as he spoke, even though the witch's bouncy mammaries seemed to be calling him to ogle them.

"We'll have some gillywater to start," Luna said with a serene smile on her face. His head moved involuntarily to follow the witch's swaying hips as she walked off with their order.

"So… do you think all that's fake?" he asked as he watched the witch stumble on her way to the bar. He looked at Luna, who was openly gaping at him. His cheeks heated up and he grinned nervously, "Did I just flap the unflappable?"

Then she was on top of him, snogging his brains out. He pulled her onto himself, unable to resist groping her bum from under the table. She moaned as someone smacked their table; he twisted them so that he could look out of the corner of his eye and closed his eyes again. Longbottom's angry, red face left him smiling into her lips.

" _Hem-hem_ ," Luna jumped off of him, seeming to remember that they were in a _very_ public place. It was very quiet, he realized as he reached into his pocket. Longbottom's wand was in his face just as he pulled out the little box. Moving slowly, he held the box out to Luna.

"My second gift, dearest," he somehow spoke without a quiver to his voice as he noted that the tip of the wand was smoking, "Open it later."

Longbottom put his wand away and sat across from them with three other people. One was the littlest Weasley, who he didn't doubt had made the Umbridge-esque call. Luna, he saw, was trembling and quite red.

"How'd you do that?" The other Weasley asked, earning a look of reproach from Granger and his sister.

"It's quite simple: _I_ am not a cock block," he sighed at the looks the two boys gave him when he spoke. Grabbing Luna's hand, he brought it to his lips he said with his sweetest voice, "I hope our next date goes better, I shall leave you to your friends."

He kissed her hand and left without a second glance.

[***]

A group of Slytherins walking through the Hogwarts castle was nothing, but the Ravenclaw with them kept looking around nervously.

"Relax, Luna," Tracey said sincerely as Cygnus pulled her closer. The statue was traversed through with an incantation and all six of them paused as Tracey took control, "Alright, let's leave our robes here and come back for them on Monday."

Cygnus threw off his robe with a grimace, "It's supposed to be chilly tonight." His under robes were meant for summer, but—"Luna, why are you wearing the Hogwarts under robes?"

Her cheeks were _very_ red as she uttered something under her breath.

"Speak up, dear," Theodore simpered.

"I—I thought we were going like this…"

Daphne laughed harshly at the omission, "Don't you think that Hogwarts students are—?" Cygnus cleared his throat and pulled out his money pouch.

"Buy her something from Gladrags," he snapped, "We have another hour anyway."

Tracey and Daphne circled Luna once and nodded, but it was Theodore who took the money that Cygnus counted out, "We'll dress her."

They hurried down the corridor and left the cellar through the back door of the storeroom, not daring to touch even one sweet. Cygnus shivered at the breeze as he waited with Daphne and Tracey for Theodore and Blaise to come back.

It took them fifteen minutes, "Hurry up and get dressed, Luna," Theodore said patiently, "The only straight male here is Cygnus."

"Go ahead, all of you," he snapped sharply as he saw Luna's hesitation, "It's the Wizard Wireless Headquarters, right?"

He got four unionized nods and was forced to resist his girlfriend's supple body for the first time, although the breeze did help in that respect—"It's cold," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," Cygnus said with a warm smile as he walked her through the village to the appropriate building. Luna's face were focused on the ground as they made it to the building, "You look good."

"Thank you." He gulped at the sea of faces that filled the building as they turned to look at them, scrutinizing them. He couldn't doubt for a moment that they were of other groups who were here to compete for the prizes.

"Oi!" Cygnus walked them over to his friends, absently brushing his fingers over the dancefloor. His eyes widened in horror, but he kept the reason to himself as his friends continued their stretches.

"They've waxed the dancefloor," he whispered sharply, "We have to take off our shoes—Luna, where are yours?"

"I don't remember how to dance," she said immediately. Cygnus wilted under the glare that the others gave him.

"We have to each participate in at least _three_ dance…" Daphne moaned in horror, "Let's just get kicked out as quickly as we can, you two are up when our group is called because I _am not_ going to be the face of our failure."

" _Group Number One—Please step up!"_

The music lasted all of three seconds before the pair fell and were disqualified.

It wasn't until the eighth group was disqualified that the realization made that the floors were waxed made their way through the groups, watching the ninth group's participants wobble on the floor had Cygnus shaking.

"What number are we?" Cygnus asked softly as they made it through the dance with only one disqualifying buzzer.

"Thirteen," Blaise said, watching with rapt attention, "When you two get three buzzes you leave the floor, okay?"

"Okay," Cygnus said. His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of one of the judges, a busty blond whose blue eyes shone with such luster that—"Madam Papillon…"

" _Here we go…_ " Blaise groaned. It was with a sinking heart that Cygnus got in line with Luna as the tenth group passed, although just barely. There would be no dance or kiss for him, he realized as the eleventh group was disqualified.

The twelfth group went up the steps and Cygnus listened to the gasps as they amazed the judges.

"Luna, I'm going to do this as gracefully as I can. I want you to stand on my toes and let my hands guide the rest of your body, alright?" Luna nodded, although she wouldn't look at him.

Three buzzes sounded in succession as the twelfth group was disqualified for something or other, the laughter that sounded made him wonder…

As they stepped onto the stage and got into position Cygnus listened to the rhythm for a moment before moving to the unfortunate lyrics.

" _Beware the evils of cupid…_

 _Ooh-ooh_

 _For cupid kills all hope…"_

He cringed as the first buzz sounded when Luna slipped off of his feet for a moment. He lifted her up and twirled as the music dictated, whispering, "You'll forgive me, right?"

He pushed her away and she froze as he whirled around her, earning them their second buzz. If she knew what to do, she wouldn't have waited for him to grab her hands, she would have done _something_ according to the music. He caught sight of Madam Papillon and decided to take a chance.

" _Give me my rum,_

 _I'll keep drinking_

 _because I'm all alone,_

 _I'll keep living my life_

 _The way the rum goes…"_

He lifted her again well above his head, twirling again as he gave her a tentative toss. Her eyes boggled as though she realized some of what he was about to do. He gave her a toss and followed, disappointed when she landed the other way, laying in what must have been a perfect impression of a board. Cygnus didn't hesitate, lest it all look like a happy accident if she were given the chance to go limp.

He lifted his arms up, hitting the back of her knees with as much force he could muster.

He continued following her in twirls turning to the music as it dictated. He followed the screaming girl with his eyes and realized that he was too tall to help her stick the landing. So, he rushed forward and slid on his knees so that she would land…

Right on his shoulders, gripping his hair and legs wrapped around his neck in a vice-like grip. Cygnus barely managed to stand. The music had stopped and, taking it as an invitation, he stalked off of the stage with Luna on his shoulders.

His friends hugged him as soon as Luna was seated in a chair, having whimpered her way onto it.

"We're in, we're in!" Daphne crowed, jumping up and down in her delight. Theodore sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, right, pureblood heiress…"

Blaise and Tracey meanwhile were dancing in perfect rhythm to the next group's song. Cygnus listened for a moment, glad that his and Luna's song hadn't been as creepy as this one.

" _Its five in the morning_

 _And I haven't slept a thing_

 _Thinking about the beauty_

 _That can be seen on you only…"_

It was an old song.

" _Noo, this isn't love_

 _What you're feeling_

 _Is called obsession_

 _Its all fake in your mind_

 _It makes you do things_

 _That no one should think…"_

Cygnus had learned this style to this very song, in fact. Lastimo had been a good teacher, he thought as he moved his feet absently, twirling to the song in perfect rhythm.

The song seemed to go on forever.

" _With my talents_

 _I'll win you for sure…"_

"This song is rapey," Theodore said with a shudder as the lyrics grew more explicit.

"Its called Obsession," he muttered as Daphne grabbed Theodore by the hand and began guiding him through the steps of the next song.

" _Oh baby, oh honey_

 _Oh baby, oh honey_

 _What a woman so sweet,_

 _This honey that I've got,_

 _She's always payed for_

 _Everything that I've bought…"_

"That's not a man," Tracey spat, although she and Blaise kept moving in rhythm. The dancers were voted off. The next songs were pretty boring and sedate, leaving them relieved when the last team was selected.

Over all, ten teams had made it and Theodore was downright excited with the next dance, which required only one participant from each team.

"Sweet, _Trap Dancing_!"

One team quit on the spot.

Cygnus watched as Theodore stepped up and began winding his body expertly as a woman would have, moving his lips to the words.

" _I'm the Lady of the Hits_

 _I'm the cutest in this shit_

 _The boys watch me move_

 _Like the Goddess of Bumbums…"_

It was then that Cygnus noticed the cameras taking pictures of Theodore, "You do know that pictures are being taken of us, right?"

"Yep," Daphne said, popping the "p". With a sigh, Cygnus looked at Luna who was staring at the stage with awe, "We'll have to do better than that, won't we, Tracey?"

"We will," she answered with certainty as the song ended with a gleeful shout from the songstress.

No one danced with the passion of Theodore, so it was only natural that they won the first medal of the night. Blaise insisted that Theodore get to wear it right away and they moved along with the next song.

"Good thing you didn't get this love song, I don't think they would have been able to keep their hands off of you," Blaise said as Theodore gave him a kiss. Cygnus made sure to stay between them and the cameras as they started a snogging session.

" _Let me peel those robes off_

 _Let me peel them off, daddy_

 _Like a sweet banana…"_

Cygnus's face heated up as the lyrics went dirty for the next set of dancers, one of which required two women. Tracey and Daphne were downright gawping at some of the moves that the women on stage were pulling off together.

"How do we compete with that?"

"Simple," Cygnus said, putting his fists together, "Cheat." He puckered his lips and made a few kissing noises, grinning as they both wrinkled their noses at the idea. He didn't expect them to do it, knowing that they'd pull off whatever they could to win.

As their turn came up he grinned, "They're awesome dancers, Luna," He spoke to her for the first time in half an hour as Luna continued staring at the stage. He frowned down at her when she didn't give any indication that she'd heard.

" _How wonder_ — _wonderful_

 _Our modern life_

 _How wonder_ — _wonderful_

 _Is the party of our lives"_

He hadn't expected to hear that oldie again, heck, he'd danced it on his fifteenth birthday! Daphne paused, moving her hips in perfect sync with Tracey as she began to back up and make a rope pulling motion. He blinked as she approached before mimicking the other girl, both of them making a show of playing tug of war.

" _This party is so crazy_

 _It's as hot as any lovely…"_

Blaise grabbed him and they danced at a distance as Theodore stood by Luna. He stopped paying attention to them as the music slowed and…

The girls began a vigorous snogging session on the stage.

They graciously received their medals as another Trap Dance was announced. He expected Blaise to rise to the occasion and knew well enough that even Theodore couldn't wind as smoothly as the dark skinned boy.

" _When your boyfriend gets a bit rude_

 _Tell him you can do it too…"_

Theodore cheered as Blaise's hips moved in perfect sync with the words.

" _Hit him - ding dong, click clack…"_

Then words grew dirtier, of course, and a glance at Luna made him want to go back to Hogwarts with her. Why did she have to look so bloody uncomfortable? Daphne was whispering in her ear, undoubtedly trying to cheer her up with their inevitable win. It worked since she gave him a smile and two thumbs up.

"Wow!" The next dance featured two women and a man. Tracey and Daphne stepped up with him and he gulped before grinning at the simple song that came next.

" _I'm going to laugh_

 _I'm going to dance_

 _Live a life so full_

 _La la la la la…"_

They moved together for a moment, but Cygnus had done this before as a show for Grandmother Druella after his second year. The girls had seemed taller back then but… he grabbed their hands and began turning them within the rules of this song.

" _Why cry?_

 _Hold on to the tears?_

 _When a life so great_

 _Is on this side?"_

He pulled them closer than he supposed was necessary and twirled them away from him before he released them. He ducked under their hands, just as the song ended. There was a great hurrah from the crowd of spectators, the first he'd heard from them, as they stepped off of the stage.

The next dance featured two boys and a girl.

Daphne immediately jumped up, "Don't we each need to take a turn?" Cygnus asked patiently.

"Luna's tired," Tracey said sharply. With a sweet smile she continued: "We can't risk a loss over this…"

"Alright…" he trailed off as he watched Theodore and Blaise maneuver around Daphne.

" _Just the tip in, honey_

 _Give me just the tip in, baby…"_

He sniggered at how romantic music could make the dumbest pleas.

" _You're the sweetest from the heavens_

 _The light in my night ventures_

 _In the greatest of darkness_

 _Only you can give me help"_

He watched as Daphne got caught by Blaise by the leg as she nearly slipped, Theodore went behind her and pushed her back up. He was appalled at how no one noticed that slip up. Well, it _did_ look a bit like it had been choreographed.

" _I think a bit more can fit in,_

 _Just the tip in, baby_

 _Just the tip in, honey!"_

He all out laughed as the song ended.

There was a pause as the next section was announced.

They were on the last two teams, Cygnus was appalled to find a moment later. He took his place opposite of a woman who was as tall as he was. The announcer spoke up quite loudly, " _The rules are simple, the first one to stop is going to lose their team this contest."_

The music started and he began dancing towards her.

" _If you're just as hot and quick_

 _I'll pull you here, fast and thick…"_

She pulled herself closer and they gripped hands, dancing at a distance.

" _If those clothes feel heavy_

 _Feel free to take them off_

 _Because clothes make sweat_

 _And that smells like a piggie…"_

He pushed himself closer and she flushed pink but moved away from him. He grinned at her and released her hands to grab her hips and pull her closer. He managed an inch of distance and wasn't pleased when she grabbed him by the cock in a painful hold that nearly made him stop to scream, "Don't you dare!"

The witch spat it with a thick German accent.

He shrugged and backed off dancing to the rhythm with ease, slowing down when the music called for it.

The music grew faster and he began doing an awkward running man and smirked at the witch as she wiggled her hips in the simplest manner.

" _Hear me, honey_

 _Instead of talking about me_

 _We could be having real fun_

 _Because you said it just won't be."_

He came up behind her and grabbed her hips, surprised that she hadn't noticed his change of location.

The song changed into a romantic hit:

" _What your name is, I don't know_

 _Where you're from, I didn't think to ask_

 _The only thing I know right now is_

 _I want to stay with you until the dawn"_

Between couples it required some intimacy and—she shocked him by moving further in against him, leaning up against him for support as the lyrics continued repeating the refrain, signaling that the song was ending.

He whirled her with his superior strength and pulled her closer, whispering, "I win this round, girlie…"

" _She calls for me when it's quiet_

 _Tells me that her boyfriend_

 _Isn't treating her well_

 _That she wants to feel me again_

 _I always say, "You've got your man_

 _And I've got a pretty girl…_

 _It was just one night_

 _It can't happen again"_

Cygnus chuckled as she lifted her leg. He leaned towards her ear and had to ask:

"How do girls find this music cute?"

She pulled back and leaned up to whisper, "I don't know."

" _It's a secret, keep it a secret…"_

His cheeks became quite hot as he heard the new song's opening.

" _Wowzers!_

 _I'm rich with beautiful bitches!_

 _Wowzers!_

 _They've got big booties and titties!"_

She began to laugh with him as they continued moving with the song, he grabbed her hands and twisted her so that her back was to him and her arms were crossed. Grinding into her as he couldn't help but whisper:

"Wowzers, there's more to the world than that!"

She laughed again and pulled them forward so that they were bent over. Fortunately the song had ended. He pulled them back up and released her as the simple song he'd learned this dance from began to play.

" _Have them, you say that you'll take both?_

 _There's a mare that'll make me blow my load"_

She was up against him, on her own this time, and he decided to one up her by pushing his leg in between her thighs and pulled her leg up higher with his arm and over his shoulder.

Their hips moved in line with one another as they turned on the floor and Cygnus took his chance as they reached the edge. He lifted her and gave her a hearty toss, right off the stage.

" _One more dance!"_ The announcer shouted with glee, " _Let all of this young man's teammates run up and dance with him!"_

" _If I see you dancing that sexy_

 _I'll be on you like nothing_

 _You've got me crazy_

 _For a chance at those lips!"_

He shuddered in excitement as him and the girls moved in sync to the song, Blaise and Theodore were at their sides, moving to the same rhythm. He frowned and twirled, surprised when the others did the same. There was something missing in this moment.

The song changed and he refused to be the one to stop first.

" _The clubs filled up with women_

 _I know that it's not a good idea_

 _My conscious says to stay here_

 _But my heart says I'm of the streets…"_

He switched up styles as he backed out of his friends protective circle, but they followed, grabbing him and pushing him to the front.

" _Honey, I'd stay with you_

 _But the streets are a-calling_

 _Don't wait up, hon,_

 _I'm coming home late"_

Cygnus gulped as blue eyes met his and he bolted forward. He leapt off the stage, barely sticking the landing and ran up to Luna, he sat on the floor next to her and leaned into her as his friends continued dancing.

"My leg is broken, Cygnus." He looked at her, shocked that she hadn't brought this up before, she smiled down at him, "Don't ever do that again."

" _Honey, let that ugly beast go_

 _Always putting you through the works_

 _Get-get-get rid of that…"_

They both started to cry in that moment, Cygnus felt so _fucking_ ashamed for hurting her as he had, at how little attention he had given her, and he had even danced _that_ _way_ with a strange witch!

"I'm sorry, Luna… I promise that I'll never hurt you again. Do you want to go back now?" She began to laugh, although he could see the tears flowing from her face. The laughter stopped and she stared at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered and began making a noticeable effort to calm down. Although his tears were still flowing he stood up and grabbed her in a hug.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for," he kept his tone sharp, "It's my fault, I should have paid more attention to what you wanted. I wouldn't have hurt you if we hadn't come here and I wouldn't—I wouldn't…"

" _How_ are you turned on from this?"

"I wouldn't have the most awkward boner right now."

She began to giggle, this time with happiness, "I love you, Cygnus."

"I'll bring myself down, just let me hold you until it dies— _don't_ touch it, that'll make it worse," Cygnus closed his eyes for a moment before he snapped them open in horror at what he'd just imagined. He pulled back, glad that his erection was gone, "Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

She shook her head and pointed to the stage where a busty blonde was heading their way—it was Madame Papillon!

"Heal her," the older witch said in French, "She will be receiving my prize."

"May I have a picture?" Cygnus asked without a moment's thought. Madam Papillon shrugged and snapped her fingers, not deigning them with words as Luna gave a cry when her leg was healed as good as new.

To the camerawoman she said, "Take a picture for this beauty's boy toy… maybe she will be mine?"

Keep in mind that this was all said in French and Cygnus forced down another memory:

" _You are aware that Papillon Ignoble is a lesbian, right?"_

" _I'll be the man to set her straight," His grandparents laughed at the look of seriousness on his face._

He sighed and looked up at the stage that his teammates had been shooed off of. They were each handed sacks of galleons and small trophies and Cygnus stared at his winnings. One of the staff members stood nearby holding Luna's winnings and then the slow dance started, Madame Papillon's hand travelled Luna's body with more force than necessary.

He leaned forward in anticipation, ready for the moment when they would… and then there was a great flash of light as camera's took good quality photos of the kiss. By the time he could see again, Luna was walking towards him with an extremely red face.

"How was it?" Cygnus asked as Luna latched onto him.

"I felt… weird…" She looked down at her feet and he sighed releasing himself from her hold to hug her. He didn't know what to say to that, but he knew it was better

"Give me every detail you can, for me?"

"I… her lips were softer than I expected and it tasted like she had cherries on her lips, she must have used some makeup to make it like that…"— _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ —"You have got to stop getting these awkward boners, Cygnus."

"It's not my fault," Cygnus whined, "it's yours for being so sexy."

Luna laughed and he lifted her so that his stiff cock was up against her front.

"This would be a lovely position," Luna purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her a kiss for everyone to see, his eyes widened.

" _You_ taste like cherries now."

"Do I?"

They began snogging and Cygnus couldn't help but find a seat so that it would make grinding up against her less obvious.

"Cygnus…" She moaned it in a way that meant…

"Luna, we can't, we'll get caught and I _really_ don't want seamen on my under robes." she sighed and accepted his refusal without fuss.

He sighed contentedly when Luna adjusted herself so that she was watching the mingling party goers

"Cygnus?" her voice became more subdued as she spoke up, "Your friends still don't like me, do they?"

"Of course not," Cygnus said, "I think it's because of how crazy I am for you. They miss me, they say. They say I'm not cool anymore…"

It was the wrong thing to say, it seemed.

"You would do well to break up with me if you want to be cool."

He laughed and pulled her closer on his cock so that she could feel what he wanted, "That'd be true if I cared what the masses thought of me… but you're the one I want."

"Did it just get bigger?" Luna squeaked.

"Only for you," Cygnus crooned before someone cleared their throat behind him. He didn't know who it was, only that they were definitely mad.

"Mister Lestrange," He gasped in horror and whirled on the man who had spoken, Luna still in his arms.

"Good day—er, evening, Professor Snape."

"It is actually early morning."

[***]

The group of students all trudged up to the castle, smiling at one another even though they were all in very deep trouble.

Cygnus hummed as Daphne and Blaise chattered about how good of a job he had done in dressing up Luna. Theodore was pale, shuddering every now and then.

"My father's going to kill me."

"My grandfather is going to cane me," Cygnus rebuked mockingly, "I'll have to _live_ with an achy bottom from now on."

"Cygnus, do you think you'll lose your Prefect badge?"

"Of course, why do you think my grandfather is going to cane me?"

Him and his friends shared a laugh at the quip. Luna hadn't said a word since Snape had come to collect them, looking more serene than usual. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid a kiss to the top of her head, "I had fun tonight."

Professor Flitwick was awaiting them and it was with those words Luna was led off to the Ravenclaw head's office where she would receive her detentions. They each looked on after her and Cygnus sighed when they turned the corner. She hadn't even looked back.

"Crap," Cygnus cried out as a horrible realization hit him, "I didn't get that picture!"

"Two points for your language, Mister Lestrange." Nothing else was said as they remembered that Professor Snape was the scariest professor in all of Hogwarts for a reason. Without further words from each of them they followed him to his office.

[***]

 **Yay Dance Contest!**

 **C:- did you like the way I translated those spanish songs? -:3**

 **It took me forever to get the words to flow in English so you'd better be grateful! :|**

 **Here's the list in order of appearance with the English translation of the title first:**

 **THAT IS "ENGLISH VERSION OF TITLE/ORIGINAL TITLE - ARTIST(S)"**

 **Evil Cupid/Maldito Cupido - Secreto El Famoso Biberon  
Obsession/Obsesion - Aventura  
Oh Mommy/Ay Mami - Marino Perez  
(mindless slang)/Poron Pom Pom - Amara La Negra  
The Banana/La Banana - Amara La Negra  
Break Hip/Rompe Cintura - Los Hermanos Rosario  
Cheat on Him/Pegale Un Cuerno - La Nueva Escuela  
Live My Life/Vivir Mi Vida - Marc Anthony  
Closer/Acercate - De La Ghetto  
(mindless slang)/Tra Tra - Mala Fe  
The Fights/El Chisme - Reykon El Lidir  
Until The Morning/Hasta El Amanecer - Nicky Jam  
In Secret/En Secreto - toxic crow  
Rich in Booties and Boobies/Rico De Chapa Y De Teta - toxic crow featuring Jodienda  
The Can/La Lata - El Principe Baru  
A Fire With You/A Fuego Con Tigo - Secreto El Famoso Biberon  
The Streets Call Me/La Calle Me Llama - Yandel featuring Farruko, Ñengo Flow,  
Let That Guy Go/Suelte Ese Tipo - El Alfa featuring Don Miguelo**

 **Feel free to leave a review singing my praises when you're done with this a/n, alternatively**

 **you can flame me and get the stress of your day out… don't worry, I am always here for**

 **you!**

 **Smooches,**

 **basium1**


	7. Chapter 7

[***]

The _Witch Weekly_ issue the next morning was the topic of everyone's face. Daphne handed him a copy without a word before leaving him alone at the breakfast. On the title page of the magazine was himself, sliding forward just before Luna landed on his shoulders.

 _ **HIGHLIGHTS OF MADAM PAPILLON'S DANCE-A-PALOOZA**_

 _Hogwarts Students Make a Mockery of the Rest!_

There was nothing of substance in the magazine as usual, but the pictures showed off the finest moves of the other dancers, towards the back, however…

The words were gone and it was just photos of their group moving to music that wasn't playing. He sighed when he saw that Luna was nowhere to be seen. The very last page held the actual article on the winning group.

 _Despite a rocky start, Group Thirteen made the wise move of breaking their weak point's leg while making it look like an accident_ _and_ _winning themselves a spot in the actual contest. Cygnus Lestrange - son of the infamous Lestranges - had the thirst and drive to win. In a series of gallumping movements, he used his brute strength to bend the leg of Luna Lovegood - his then partner - to an unfortunate angle._

 _Theodore Nott was their next contestant to go in, winning first prize in his Trap Dance. While the others congratulated Mister Nott, Lestrange looked away from him. It is not known whether it was because of the jealousy he felt that made him refuse to look at his two male friends when they began hugging._

 _The next two to dance were the heiresses of the Greengrass and Davis fortunes who can be seen below being threatened by the Lestrange boy_ —Cygnus stared at the photo of himself making his fists touch with surprise— _demanding that they "cheat"._

The article went on to demonize him for being a playboy who was using both Daphne and Tracey for his sexual appetite, "Damn it," he grumbled as the article mentioned the rape incident. Theodore sighed when Cygnus handed him the magazine, cover first. The normally vocal and confident quintet of friends were quiet and subdued thanks to their punishment.

They were not allowed to speak to each other for the next month thanks to a bracelet that had been given to each of them and the girls were to keep away from the boys. At breakfast, Cygnus was opening the first report from the many magizoologists on top of Duchess.

He was a prefect again after losing it just the night before. He didn't doubt that Bulstrode had convinced Snape to give him back the badge, possibly because the only three that could take the badge from him were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

He gulped down the last of his sandwich and asked the twin first years, "May I help you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" They asked in unison. He looked them over as he stood, tempted to answer. Bulstrode was on them in an instant.

"It doesn't matter whether or not he has a girlfriend," she barked, "You two should be focusing on your classwork and getting good grades—"

Cygnus stood up and left them to her ire.

[***]

"How has Duchess been?" Daphne asked after their month of being forbidden from communicating with each other.

Theodore and Blaise were snogging on his bed rather than smoking what Cygnus and the girls were.

"They sent me pictures of her belly, it's wider than her legs…" he chose to trail off as Blaise moaned, "You two are _not_ doing _that_ , there are _virgins_ around here!" He included himself in that statement since his bum was mercifully unpenetrated.

Daphne and Tracey were looking at him oddly when Blaise escorted his boyfriend out, "Don't forget the silencing charms!"

The curtains were shut by Daphne, who was closest. They were staring at him, he realized as he released the smoke from his lips. The spider skittered to the ceiling and disappeared into a cloud when he tried to hand Daphne the pipe, since she was next.

"Cygnus—" Daphne began to mutter.

"I want to get expelled!" It had come out so quickly that Tracey was left cupped her ear towards him when she lost her patience and took the pipe with her other hand. He took a deep breath, "I want to get expelled. My grandfather won't pay the withdrawal fee and I'm not seventeen, so…"

They shared a glance, seeming to communicate something between each other before Daphne sighed. Looking him in the eye she said gently, "It's a shame you have to become a criminal for that to work."

[***]

The month was rather boring for Slytherins.

While Umbridge terrorized the rest of the school, the Slytherin house as a whole had grown lethargic without the typical drama that followed them. He heard that the only Slytherins enjoying their time in Hogwarts were the Inquisitorial Squad members.

Those who hadn't joined could be seen in the library, focusing on their _actual_ school work rather than looking up interesting spells that would help them in jinxing someone else—"Umbridge is the worst thing that happened to Hogwarts," Theodore grumbled as they _studied_ without so much as looking at each others notes.

There were no shared smiles and Cygnus sighed, "Daphne, Tracey, act like you hate me when I get back," He stood up and stepped up to the Inquisitorial Squad's table and grimaced, "Crabbe, Goyle, this is your last chance, do you each want a girlfriend?"

They both nodded violently before jerking their heads towards Malfoy, who smirked, "What are you going to do, cousin? Put makeup on their hands?"

"Not a bad idea, do you use it yourself? Come with me, I've got some girls for you," whatever had invented hormones be blessed, he thought as they stomped after him.

"Tracey, Daphne, I need a favor," They glowered at him, mercifully staying in character, "Daphne and Tracey, pick one each," Their eyes grew wide as they stared at him, well, more over his shoulders at the boys they'd been lusting after for who knows how long.

"Hurry up before I let them choose."

They rushed to their significant others as Blaise and Theodore returned, a book in each of their hands— "You lovebirds are sickening," Theodore spat as Luna walked up to them. Cygnus offered her his chair.

"I used to have long hair," Cygnus focused on Luna and pulled out her next present, "but I cut it all off years ago."

"Cygnus," He shushed her and examined the back of her head.

He had known how to tie up his hair, so luxuriously long it had been. He ignored his friend's incredulous stare as he expertly tied her hair back with the blue scrunchie he'd bought for her. He pulled out the next gift he had planned on giving her before Easter break. Placing it on her forehead he stared at the back of her head for a moment.

"Look at me, dearest," She did so and Cygnus smiled, pleased at his work. The Hairstyling Headband he'd gotten from Duchess began working its magic, giving her an intricately braided bun.

"Aww, I want one," Daphne sighed, "Your hair looks lovely, Luna."

Theodore and Blaise were openly gaping as Luna felt at her head. The headband was black with accents of blue, making it go perfectly with her Hogwarts robes. He knew that this one was a bit temperamental, being the oldest of the bunch. He had had it enchanted to only like blondes, the flower, which was the headbands defense mechanism, bit him as he reached out to stroke her hair.

"How do I look?" Theodore pulled out his primping mirror and held it to her face, from what he saw she was red and the headband was placed perfectly so.

"A little more makeup and you'll look good enough for Lestrange," The girls rounded on Parkinson, whose nose was scrunched up, "Crabbe, Goyle, come along. Draco has called for you."

"They're not going anywhere," Tracey snapped, "They're in our camp for as long as they want girlfriends."

The harsh words reserved for extremely severe cases of bitchiness began to sound out between Tracey and Pansy. Daphne had snuck off to be with her new boyfriend so, when the blows were ready to start, Cygnus was between the two girls.

"Parkinson, leave," the look of betrayal brought a smile to his face. With his gentlest voice he said, "Why don't you send your _Drakie-Poo_ to me so that we can sort things out, eh?"

For a moment he saw the girl he had fallen for and she stared up at him with those innocent, doe-like eyes of hers before they disappeared, "Draco won't be pleased, Goyle."

She stalked off, hips swinging in her quick steps.

[***]

It wasn't until much later that he discovered a way to get expelled and by then, it was too late to do anything about it.

His eyes followed the furiously pacing headmistress of Hogwarts as she practically frothed at the mouth in her rage. No one else was reading their selected texts as the angry witch continued her angry muttering.

"I can't believe it! How did that doddering old man—?! _ARGH_!" At her shout she seemed to remember that they were in the room with her and everyone snapped their books up to avoid looking into Umbridge's gleaming eyes.

Never before had she seemed dangerous, least of all to Slytherin, the house she was from. Cygnus thought for a moment, trying to remember what it was that had her so riled up.

' _Oh, right…'_

Last night, Cygnus had discovered that Granger had unwittingly destroyed a good portion of the enchantments on that piece of parchment that the DA had signed. He had honestly forgotten about the defense group and smiled into the book his grandmother had written.

She hadn't done an ounce of research on cursed parchment and—in all of her intelligence—had changed something on the thing.

It wasn't the terms, oh no… it was the name of the group.

Marietta Edgecomb had suffered the worst of the curses and was unconscious in Saint Mungo's thanks to a personalized curse his grandfather had invented. His eyes widened as he noticed a shadow above him, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge?"

"Mister Lestrange, you will see me after class," He hesitated a moment, shrinking further into his seat.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge."

Dumbledore's Army, previously the Defense Association, had fallen thanks to Edgecomb writing down everything she knew. He shook his head, realizing that Umbridge was likely going to interrogate him. He put his book away and began to meditate, wondering if basic occlumency could help against truth potions.

He opened his eyes after a time and he was once again alone with the old toad.

"Mister Lestrange," the older witch spoke at him, starting a lecture about proper loyalty "… It would be a shame if taxes were to crack down on your grandfather's farm."

Cygnus quirked a brow at her lack of subtlety.

"It would indeed," he agreed, deciding to humor her.

She smiled nastily, letting him know that this had been some sort of trap, "Tell me about your relationship with Miss Lovegood?"

"I'm courting her, an attack on her would be an attack on my family," Umbridge's eyes narrowed and she turned away for a moment. The next time she looked at him she seemed tired.

"Mister Lestrange, you will be serving detention every night until the holidays start."

"Detention for a week?" Her smile would have scared him if he hadn't seen the Night Griffins in action this past summer. He smiled back and enjoyed the way that her face went sheet white, "I don't think I will, please expel me instead. I've taken and passed the only OWL I wanted so you will not be legally required to snap my wand."

Luna flashed through his mind and he leaned back into his seat to kick his legs onto the desk. She sighed, "I will be speaking to your head of house, Lestrange."

He chuckled and picked up his bag, "I'll be sure to warn him, Madam Umbridge."

She glowered at him as he left without a dismissal. He smirked back at her and shut the door with a wave. He wondered why she didn't silence the room when she gave that enraged scream. He thanked Merlin that it was a break as he made his way to his friends in their abandoned potion lab.

He got there and spotted Crabbe and Goyle in a corner with their new girlfriends, "Any reason why this room became a snogfest?"

Theodore made a shooing motion and Cygnus groaned, turning to leave. He made his way to the library and sat with the only other person there that he was on speaking terms with.

"Granger, I curse the evil beast that invented hormones."

The trio of students openly gaped at him before Weasley caught himself, "I read the article in _Witch Weekly_."

"As has the rest of the school," Cygnus answered blandly, pulling out his latest report on Duchess's pregnancy. It was mercifully written in French; Granger was reading over his shoulder and he did his best to ignore her.

"Who's Duchess?"

"My prize winning hippogriff," a small smile lit her face when he looked at her, he grinned back, "She's the best; she won first place in all of her competitions!"

"What kind of competitions was she in?"

"Most of them were racing, but she won a few beast shows—heck, she won last summer's _Europe's Sweetheart_ competition, she's famous all over Europe—"

"Your parents must be proud," Longbottom spat at him. Cygnus shrugged and responded honestly:

"I don't really know those people," There was an awkward silence that followed and Cygnus resumed reading the paperwork, "Aw man, she's late…"

He stood up and walked off to the dungeons, Duchess wasn't showing any sign of giving birth and one of the magizoologists had hypothesized that she was going through a false pregnancy. He hoped to Merlin that that wasn't the answer, knowing that his family would have to reimburse the various companies for their stud services.

[***]

"It's here!" Cygnus shouted as the large owls landed his phallically shaped package onto the Slytherin table that night. The table seemed to sag a little under the weight of the solid gold statue.

"Is it her latest award?" Daphne queried as Cygnus pulled out Duchess's trophy case, "What's this one for?"

"Oh yeah, she beat that crup by…" He read the parchment attached to the wrapped trophy, "two suitors. Blaise, help me with this thing, Theodore, hold her trophy case straight."

So they got to work amidst the stares that they were receiving, "I want to see it," Tracey whined as Cygnus came up first. Blaise looked slightly ill, having seen it in all of its glory.

"Why does it have to look like that?" he whimpered, leaning into Theodore as Cygnus picked up his briefcase.

"What'd it look like?" Daphne demanded, earning a smile from Cygnus.

"I'm sure they have pictures in the library, dear," the red faces that met him had his smile widening.

" _Hem-hem_ ," his smile disappeared and he turned around to look at Madam Umbridge, "I would like to know what it was you received, Mister Lestrange."

"You don't," Blaise said sharply, earning a glare from both him and Madam Umbridge, "Please don't insist."

"I think it's okay," Cygnus rebuked, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm sure Madam Umbridge would _love_ to hear of Duchess's many conquests."

"Well, _we_ do not," Theodore snapped as he wrapped his arms around Blaise's shaking form, "If you must speak of such filth, take it to her office."

So they did, Snape kept him company.

[***]

When Easter break finally came, Luna refrained from being near him throughout the train ride. He just _knew_ it was because of the fact that Longbottom's little group had been caught and Dumbledore was missing in action. Did a piece of her blame him for it?

He wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

So him and his friends—old and new—went to the Lestrange ranch without a word about her. There was a troupe of muggleborns at the front gates.

"Take our things to the main house, tell Nanny Pearl that I want a word with her when I'm done with Duchess," There was a mad scramble to do as he said, although, "Tell my mother and father I'd like to have dinner with them."

That's when everyone froze and began looking amongst each other. He sighed and waited for an explanation.

"They're away, _Señor_ Cygnus," Lastimo said succinctly from his spot on the gates. He looked at him, smiling, "They were sent to the Malfoys by your _abuelo_."

"Got it," Cygnus stalked off and went straight to the hippogriff stables where Buckbeak lay at the entrance of, "Move it, ya brute."

The hippogriff started from his nap and Cygnus realized that he was chained up, he heard Duchess's high pitched cries and sighed as he undid the basic locks on Buckbeak's neck.

Buckbeak promptly flew up and began sunning himself on the roof of the stable.

He followed the hall to the empty backroom where Duchess's mother had given birth to her and her brothers, the difference was that Duchess wasn't keen on staying still long enough. The smell in the room told him that her water had broken not two minutes before him entering the building.

He threw his robes to the side and nudged her onto her side and began to rub her belly, "You're a good girl, Duchess…"

[***]

The magizoologists that had been supplied by their companies had been too frightened to enter the room until Cygnus had made the order for the mix he had fed Duchess on. The hippogriff in question wasn't the least bit interested in her young beyond warming them.

"She's a sweetheart," Cygnus promised as the bottles were brought in by the staff. The white hippogriff was ready for a flight, "You're going to be feeding them. Rub their bellies when they start coughing up instead of eating."

They left the zoologists there without another word. Hippogriffs were always born grey, their wild color, and had their eyes shut at birth. Duchess flew up to the roof and, as Cygnus cast the tempus charm, he realized that he'd been there all night helping her birth nearly eighty foals.

They were just as runty as she'd been and it was a miracle that she hadn't burst. "How many were there?" Nanny Pearl asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Seventy-six," Cygnus deadpanned. Hippogriffs had the capacity to birth a lot of young. Duchess had come from a litter of fifty, but mothers threw tantrums on their young that ended with them getting eaten. He walked by Blaise and Theodore as they made their way to breakfast with only a nod.

Duchess was in his room, having somehow squeezed through his window to settle onto his bed like the old days. He ignored her, heading to the bath.

[***]

When Duchess left, he did not know, having slept through many things. What woke him up was…

" _Cygnus_!"

"Good morning," he grumbled as he sat up and looked at his mother, who was smirking from her spot on his bed. When she trained her wand on him and he flinched. She sighed and shook her head, walking out. Cygnus left his bed and checked the clock.

He'd slept an additional day, if it was to be believed. He groaned and began looking through his wardrobe for work robes that fit.

His grandfather had gotten him new sets, much to his relief.

He got ready for a bath and was interrupted by his uncle, "Cyg-Cyg- _Cygnus_!" He stayed silent, hoping that he'd let him have a moment of peace. He entered the tub and waited for him to leave. He didn't, "Come on, little nephew!"

"I'm taking a bath!" He shouted back.

His uncle entered the bathroom with the smile that never seemed to leave his face and looked him dead in the eye, "I'm going to teach you to fight, meet me in papa's study when you're done."

[***]

So Cygnus did as he was told, surprised to see his cousin, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore were there with him—"Oh Merlin, we're going to have a _study_ group."

He sat down in the only seat not taken, the one next to his cousin, who was at the far end.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we can begin. It took me a bit of time to get today's practice materials, but—Yes, Cygnus?"

"Uncle Rabastan, I'd like to point out that I have work today."

"We want to help too," Cygnus was proud of the way that he didn't turn and gape at Theodore when he suggested the _helping_ bit.

"Who doesn't want to learn the _Cruciatus_ curse today?" They all raised their hands, earning a sigh from his uncle.

"That's the problem with the Dark Arts: you have to want it to make it work," Rabastan looked conflicted for a moment before his eyes lit up in joy. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at each of them: "I'll let your parents know later, for now I have some materials to go over."

They all kept staring, waiting. When his wand began to smoke, it was Cygnus that stood first. He was the first out of the door and heard it slam shut. There was a shout…

" _Please, I just want to go home! I won't tell a—"_

Then came the muffled screams as Cygnus forced himself to keep walking. He knew it was wrong, it would kill him if something like this were to happen to Luna.

"It's just a muggle," he muttered to himself, trying to soothe the tight knot in his stomach. He grabbed Theodore by the wrist, " _You're_ coming with me. We're going to be working together."

[***]

After ten minutes of watching Theodore run from a granian filly, Cygnus interfered.

She was old enough to sell, but—thanks to the upcoming war—he doubted that there would be sales or trades in the near future. A whip crack later and the granian was off with the rest of the herd, flying through the posts with ease that could be expected from her kind.

"We're done, right?"

"We've been working for twenty minutes, Nott, I'm off after this next one. We have to check on my grandfather's resort."

The building itself was finished, the artwork was in place, but his grandfather wanted him to check for boggarts and other pests with a team his grandfather had chosen.

"Master Lestrange," Randy laughed as he looked around at his fellow muggleborns, "I see you've got a little helper."

Theodore didn't say a word to the implied insult, Cygnus did.

"Mind that tongue of yours," he snarled, "Come on, you lot. If we hurry, we'll be done in three hours."

He immediately paired off with Theodore and began dividing the work in the lobby.

[***]

There had been three boggarts and infestations of doxies in the kitchen, three of the bedrooms, and in the dining area. They'd had their work cut out for them and Cygnus released Theodore after the fourth hour into their work.

"Set the doxies aside for potion ingredients." He ordered as soon as they finished the last check. He watched over them with sharp eyes as they did as he ordered and sighed in relief when they finished. "Put them where they belong and then you lot are free for the rest of the day."

A moot point since tonight was the first morale night of Easter break.

He stared at his enraged mother for a moment when they made their way back to the house, "Where have you been, boy?"

"Working," He sighed at the look she was giving him and repeated his orders, "Put them where they belong and leave." He turned to his mother in time to see a red spell flying at him.

He screamed.

[***]

He watched morale night from a distance, unable to stop the spasms that shot through his body.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, for that he was grateful. Heck, his parents were on the main floor showing off their moves. Everyone was wisely giving them wide berth. It was Rabastan who found him.

"She means well," he said as another spasm rocked through his body. He snickered as that one made Cygnus gasp in pain, "There's a war coming, boy… where will you be?"

"By the side of our lord," he responded as he maintained his stare on his parents, he had mentally prepared himself for this conversation. They had been fanatical according to an older muggleborn who had been here at the time.

"What will you do when the blood traitors do a raid on your home?"

"They're a bunch of pussies—" Cygnus said with annoyance, earning a cackle, "—so I'll hold a hostage out of one of the muggleborns and they'll leave me."

"Good angle," Rabastan answered, earning Cygnus's stare for the first time. He grimaced, losing that smile for the first time, "But not good enough, a well aimed spell is all that it'll take to blast a hole through your head. You're the future of our family and _we do not want you to die_."

Cygnus rolled his eyes, "I won't, I'm stubborn enough for that." Rabastan sighed wistfully as he began looking over the dancing people. Cygnus had nothing to say to his next, bitter words.

"That's what we all thought, kid."

[***]

The first time Cygnus saw it— _him_ , he knew fear. He stayed on his knees in between his mother and father.

"Rise, boy," he thought quickly, struggling to think up a way to avoid what he knew he'd ask. It came to him as Duchess clawed at the window of the room. He avoided eye contact, keeping his head bowed.

"Tell me, do you wish to serve me?"

"If there's something I can do, I'll do it," He focused on Luna's smiling face as he struggled to say the next words, "I will not be taking your mark, however… I wish to help in another way."

His mother must have been horrified, he knew that his father was angry from the way he began to shake.

"What can you give to me other than your unending servitude?"

"Dumbledore will seek help outside of our— _your_ country, I will do my best to convince the ICW that we are in a civil war. For that, I must be unmarked so as to appear as—"

"There is another reason, of course. Look into my eyes." Cygnus did so, staring into those shrewd red eyes with wide eyes. The Dark Lord chuckled as his memories of Luna crept through his mind, "Of course, you are a typical teenage boy with typical teenage lusts… Bellatrix!"

"Yes, Master?"

"Your boy will go unmarked. If he fails me when the time comes, he will die."

"Of course, Master! Thank you for being merciful for his insubordination," The Dark Lord waved her off.

"Our army is too weak to afford the threat that the others countries will bring if they choose to intervene. Tell me, boy… what is your plan?"

"I…" he had nothing to say, having not thought that far. He gulped and bowed his head, "I also offer our home as a headquarters for your war, the werewolves and vampires cannot enter the premises—but! All proper witches and wizards will have a home there for as long as it pleases you."

"Bellatrix, take the boy away." Cygnus was taken from the room by his shaking mother.

"You shame our family," she spat, his father only glared at him. Rabastan looked between him and his retreating parents before he wrapped an arm around Cygnus's shoulders and began walking away.

"The Malfoys managed to save their boy's marking until he's seventeen, when're you getting it?"

"Never so far," he muttered, waiting for the hatred to enter his ears.

"Oh-ho! You're a survivor, I see. Well, kiddo, if you defect we will hunt you down specifically and—"

"The girl I'm courting is on the other side of the war. I will do all I can to make her sympathetic to our cause but I won't be turning my back on my family."

"She put out yet?" his eyes jerked to his uncle and Luna's naked body flashed through his mind.

"Aww, the pussy _must_ be good to make you risk your neck like that! Also, I'm teaching you advanced Occlumency." Cygnus was led to his uncle's room, "Before we start, I want you to tell me what you said to get out of it."

"I said I'd be a diplomat to the ICW for him," Rabastan rubbed his chin and smiled, "How does this work?"

"Simple, clear your mind—" Cygnus did it as quickly as he could: "— _Legilimens_!"

[***]

It took all of three hours to successfully sense his uncle and push him out, "Why don't I just make a shield or something?"

His uncle laughed, "It's not possible, the mind is an empty space filled with yourself. Occlumency is the art of protecting yourself, yes, but…" the older wizard trailed off, lost in thought, "The best defense is the best offense, occlumency is about pushing your attacker away, _or_ redirecting them to something they _do not_ want to know. Try it on me—"

" _Legilimens_!"

He saw something he'd never hope to see.

"Gyah! _Why'd you peek on my parents_?!"

"I had their permission… they just wanted to try a kink factor, you see: being watched," His uncle paused, seeming to enjoy the memories for a moment, "and let me tell you, _they delivered_!"

"I'm leaving now!" He screeched and ran out of the room, his uncle's cackles sounded all down the hall.

When he ran into his mother, imagining those piercings on her body—he yelped and ran away.

Duchess would be his safety zone, he knew it!

She was too busy avoiding her young foals to bother with him, so he tried a last resort—"Hey, Buckbeak," Sitting by the trough, the grey hippogriff seemed to sneer and reached into the trough with his claws to splash at him. He accepted the rejection in stride and walked towards the abraxan stables to watch the staff struggle for the night time round up, "Fine, okay."

He sighed two minutes later, having rushed full speed. Today had been unusually progressive since they were already putting the whips away. With nothing better to do, he reentered the house and forced himself to endure dinner in the presence of his parents.

"You're courting someone?"

It was just his family, none of his friends were there so…

"Yes," His father began staring at him and it took all of Cygnus's inner strength not to look away from that emotionless mask. With a gulp of food, he continued, "No worries, I wouldn't date anything less than a pureblood."

"But you'd fuck one, right?" His mother snorted up her drink and someone ran in to give her a new goblet of wine. She sighed and Rabastan continued, "So… what's the difference?"

"I've only had one," he admitted, "It was a dry spell."

Goosebumps ran up and down his spine as he realized that his mother was listening to every word, "Bellatrix, you're going to have to talk to him yourself eventually."

The witch shook her head, her face contorting in rage as she drew her wand. Cygnus barely ducked under the table in time to avoid a red spell.

His mother sighed, "Cygnus, come out from under there. We're having this talk the same way we did when you were a child!"

"No magic?" He made a mental note to order that their wands were to be kept from them while he was there…

"If that's what you want to believe," He laughed and dodged her booted foot.

"I've used that line before. Promise me you won't use magic," His uncle sighed when his mother banished the table across the spacious room.

Cygnus bolted for it and shut the door behind himself to stop anything from—there was a _pop_ and his mother had apparated in front of him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed her wrists and squeezed hard enough to hurt so that she'd let go of her wand.

" _Rodolphus_!"

That is not what happened… there was a quick thud of feet and—for a man who'd spent fourteen years in Azkaban, his father hit like an angry bicorn.

Or so he found out again, and again, and again…

[***]

Nanny Pearl hadn't given him any mercy.

"Mother—is—un—touch—able!"

She screeched each syllable in between hits. Cygnus bore through it, only turning around to stop her from falling at the last lash. He sighed and helped her to her seat, "I understand, I just…"

"You do not touch mother," The Russian witch was breathing hard from the extra effort she'd put into his punishment.

"I understand," he repeated as she stood, "I will apologize to her once I'm done thinking about what I did, I promise."

Something within the old witch seemed to give and he realized that he had calmed her enough to do what he was about to do, "Are you tired?" He supported her as she walked towards the door of his room, "Where do you want to go?"

The old witch was around the same age as Druella, although she had more of a punch to her. Cygnus helped her wobble to the kitchen and laid out clear orders:

"I want her orders followed to the T, got it?" There was a mumble of agreements, but Cygnus wouldn't accept that, "If she gives me a single complaint you will each suffer my parents wrath."

There was a mass flinch and his mother made herself known from just outside the door, he shut it and bowed to her, "I'm sorry for putting my hands on you—"

"Walk with me."

[***]

The Dark Lord wanted him again. Cygnus remained on his knees in between his parents, each of them awaiting the wizened wizard's whim.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, leave us," They left without hesitation, He sagged lower, "Rise boy…"

He stood on quick feet but kept himself low. The Dark Lord in front of him stood and stepped up to him, "My Lord—"

"Look at me, boy," Cygnus tilted his head up, focusing on his nose—well, slits. His Lord hummed and Cygnus saw a satisfied smile grace his lips before, "There is very little I do not know. Answer these questions and we shall see if I do not mark you tonight."

Cygnus nodded and went to bow, "Stand up straight, boy." He gulped and did so, surprised that he was taller than the dark wizard. He maintained his eyes on the well sculpted ceiling, "Look into my eyes and tell me… do I disgust you?"

"No," it wasn't a complete lie, "It's more like you look a little weird and—did you place a babbling charm on me?"

"Why won't you take the mark?"

"I don't want the witch I'm courting to see it. She isn't sympathetic but, if she survives the war, I hope to marry her. She's a pureblood."

Cygnus pushed away the tickling from his mind and the dark wizard sighed, "I will order Rabastan to teach you a better occlumency technique… you've got someone close to Longbottom so you will also be taught legilimency."

"Of course, master," he looked towards the window and gulped, "If I may—?"

"You will do, yes. Malfoy's boy has said some interesting things and you are the only one in such a position. You will spy for me. I want you to tell me everything you can about that boy," He flinched at that. It was social suicide to get near those people! He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying that, instead he spoke of what his lord had asked.

"Longbottom is very protective of those he holds dear. He has a specialty in Defense Against the Dark Arts and is _very_ bad at courting. He is usually calm, but is easily provoked when someone attacks someone other than him."

The Dark Lord stared up at him and Cygnus gulped, shaking from the effort of maintaining eye contact.

"How do you think that can be used against him?" He took a moment to think of a plan.

"If you wanted to capture him somewhere, you'd have to take someone precious to him and drop some hints as to where they might be—Draco would be the best choice since he hasn't hidden his allegiances and they're in an antagonistic relationship already," he paused in thought, "I'd say someone who he wouldn't notice missing right away. Granger and the Weasleys are out… hmm… Creevey! He stalked Longbottom for… no—wait, he has a younger brother. Creevey would tell Longbottom himself… and…"

"Your plan will be considered. For now, you will watch Longbottom and work on your ICW address."

He was dismissed with a gesture, Cygnus paused, "My lord, please don't bring the boy here if you go through with it, I don't want one of the muggleborns playing hero."

He shut the door and sighed in relief.

[***]

"What's going on here?" Cygnus asked as he plopped down in the library to go over the schedules.

"Vince and Greg are playing chess," Theodore said, nonchalant. Cygnus hummed and opened his folder. He jerked his head to the two wizards he was sitting with.

"You heard him right," Blaise responded, eyes fixated on something ahead of them. He chuckled, "Look at them!"

He swore at the sight before him, "How _the fuck_ is that possible?"

"I say Vince will win, fifteen galleons," Theodore said, earning a chuckle from Blaise.

"My bet's on Greg—"

"I say they're going to knock the set over when it gets too hard, five galleons."

He began to work on the schedules, hoping that he could finish in time for this week's morale night.

 _A set of grunts and then_ —"I hate this stupid game!"

Cygnus looked up in time to see them both nod at one another and knock the chess set down. He groaned as he realized that they'd broken the antique muggle set that was made of glass, "Repair that!"

He got back to work, not surprised when they fumbled to pull out their wands. He looked up at Theodore's snicker.

"Try pointing your wands at the mess and saying _Reparo_ ," He resumed looking over the names that he still had to schedule, struggling to remember who had the physique needed for the various jobs that the ranch needed. He rubbed his aching head as he got stuck on a particularly genderless name.

"Cygnus, we're going to visit the hippogriffs, want to come with us?"

"I'm going later," he said absently, hoping that he could indeed visit Duchess with the paperwork that his Grandfather would need him to read to him.

[***]

Duchess was visited by him and his friends that night.

"Duchess!" he bellowed at her from his spot at the entrance. He heard the screams of the hungry foals and it tore at his heart. The hippogriff in question landed in front of him, flinching at the look he was giving her, "Why'd you want babies if you weren't going to take care of them?"

Duchess sagged and went into the stables, they followed her to the far back where Duchess had begun eating the copious amount of food provided. From a corner there was a stir and Cygnus gulped as he spotted Buckbeak, laying on his side.

"Hello, Buckbeak," Cygnus muttered to the stallion, "Do you _really_ want to sleep _here_?" The look the hippogriff gave him sent a shiver up his spine. Duchess crooned and Buckbeak stood, leaving him shocked.

"That's _adorable_!" Tracey and Daphne began hatching an odd story that involved Buckbeak being Duchess's cucked lover. Cygnus stepped into Duchess's space.

"You're a good girl," he said as he patted her slightly swollen sides. To the others he stated, "You might want to look away for this."

The foals seemed to pick up on the fact that it was feeding time and began clamoring towards her, screeching in their desperate hunger. He barely made it to the opposite end of the stall as Duchess spilled her trough of ground beef in an attempt to stop them from touching her.

They began eat what was thrown at them and, much to Cygnus's horror, Duchess glided over _her_ _foals_ and landed on the other side of the stall door.

"Who wants to help me clean them?" The girls stepped up, their boyfriends followed, and the other two… they left, much to his consternation, "Alright, they're still too young to understand what's going on but they have to get used to baths, we won't start with real water, we'll give them towel baths."

He went to the cupboard that stored _all_ of the supplies that he'd hoped that they'd never need.

"We're going to be drying them too, since Duchess is hell bent on not touching them," He grabbed two towels, one wet and one dry, and stepped up to the one towards the very edge. He lifted it by its wings and began to explain, "This is the safest way to pick them up when they're babies. Be gentle— _gentle!_ —when you pick them up. Than you wrap your hand in the towel and rub the beaks, work your way down. Make sure you get them in between their claws—see? All done."

The foals should have been licked clean by their mother, but—judging by the fact that Buckbeak was back in his corner and was watching them wearily—Duchess wasn't going to be here anytime soon.

"Buckbeak?" He kept his tone soothing, "We're going to help you, okay? We're going to clean them— _but_ we need your help too… can you take the one's we're done with?"

The hippogriff bobbed his head. To his friends, he said, "Drop the ones you're done with off with Buckbeak."

They were bored quite a while into it—the boys that is. Daphne and Tracey worked like maniacs, cooing at how soft their feathers were. They were doing a better job than Cygnus himself, he saw.

"We done yet?" Vincent groaned just before the last two were done.

"Give them a few more minutes." Cygnus advised as the two hippogriffs were cuddled into sleep. He sighed two minutes in, "Ladies, we have to leave them to sleep together."

"Of course!" They squawked as one before they walked up to Buckbeak and placed them under his raised wing.

Duchess returned that moment and bowed to Cygnus for a ride—"Sorry, girl, I'm too tired from doing _your_ job." She seemed to pout and he sighed, "Come along with us, I have to send someone to come clean this up."

Vincent and Gregory kept a healthy distance from the hippogriff as he went to the idle rooms and called for someone, he didn't pay attention to who the three wizards were, but he sent the trio off without a second thought to collect the towels.

They were back to the main house and Duchess was shooed away by Nanny Pearl when his uncle's bloody visage stalked by them. The boys each moved between him and the man, whose crazed smile was on full force, waved at them.

"Uncle Rabastan," Cygnus started, careful to pull out his wand, "You didn't do it to one of the muggleborns, did you?"

"No—nope!" His uncle laughed as though it were a good joke and began his approach. Cygnus stood his ground, looking down at the oddly imposing, shorter man, "I say, you're impossibly tall! Anyway, watch your mother… she's thinking of refilling the dungeons."

"There are dungeons here?" Behind his back, Cygnus made some shooing motions to his friends and decided to take the fall, "Show me!"

"Of course, we have two." His uncle moved uncomfortably close and stage whispered: "One's for sex."

Cygnus barely withheld the flinch from the statement and the bloody hand that gripped his, "Let me show 'em to you."

[***]

No amount of bathing made him feel clean from what his uncle had shown him and Nanny Pearl didn't seem as pitying as she should have been the next morning when he was late for breakfast with his friends.

"What'd he make you do?" Daphne slapped her boyfriend's arm.

"We talked about sex in the sex dungeon." Cygnus let his words sink in, "Yes, we have a sex dungeon and have had one since the sixties—that's _after_ my parents started Hogwarts."

"Why must you tell us such horrible things?" Blaise demanded as a universal shudder ran through his friends.

"I refuse to suffer alone." He took a spoonful of his morning broth, enjoying the taste. He grinned, "What's today's venom?"

"Cobra." Nanny Pearl said shortly, pouring more into his bowl. Nanny Pearl paused next to him, making him freeze as he caught sight of the calendar.

"Happy Birthday, Nanny Pearl!" Her face twisted and he realized that the witch was smiling a moment later.

"It's your _grand-pere's_ birthday today." Cygnus stared into his bowl and was tempted to drown himself in it.

[***]

"Here, Grandfather Lowell," the shaking old wizard glared at him with such rage that Cygnus thought that he was about to get hexed.

"Another half assed attempt of getting into my will!" he winced, recalling that he hadn't done a thing the year before, or the year before that, thanks to his previous obsessions. Lowell chuckled, "It's working."

Cygnus gave an exaggerated bow, stepping back and away from the man. All he had done was polish his wand, which hadn't been easy to steal on his own. He had managed and now his grandfather was smudging it up.

The music was being played by the staff and his parents were oddly absent. Rabastan had hinted at what they'd be doing.

' _He_ told _me what they'd be doing…'_

He wanted to imagine that it wasn't even a hint, that his uncle's exact instructions were just silly inventions of a rotten mind… he gulped and thought of Luna, who was supposed to be with her father in the general location that they'd be rooting around in.

He sent a silent prayer to whatever deity might be real and listening that she wasn't anywhere near Longbottom when the Boy-Who-Lived ran into his family.

He excused himself and left for the stables, deciding to test a theory he vaguely recalled from his research as a small child with an enthusiasm for his little hippogriff.

The magizoologist team was there, feeding the hippogriff younglings since everyone else was at his grandfather's birthday party.

"Duchess!" he called out with authority. The hippogriff landed neatly and spared her babies a glance before focusing on him. He smiled politely, "Do you think you can do me a favor? I want you to organise the babies by fathers."

She bobbed her head, beginning to snuffle around the overly plump babies, disrupting them well enough to start a cycle of screaming. He explained what was happening to the magizoologists who paused in their feeding to watch her nuzzle the foals into clumps.

There was a minor panic. Each of the zoologists stared in frozen horror she began approaching them and began picking out the proper owners, a total of twenty-three would be stuck taking care of the babies that Duchess was keen on ignoring. He blinked and began to issue orders to those who weren't among the chosen.

"Your companies don't have any foals in this clutch. I'd suggest you lot owl your sponsors and get out of here while you can." He didn't say anything else, deciding to check out the groups and try to discern any differences.

He didn't find a single one before Duchess began nudging him for a flight.

"I think we should focus on your running, girlie." He cooed as he began leading her out. She sagged, "You need to lose that baby weight if you want to compete in next summer's tournaments."

Her eyes seemed to grow wider than usual and she stooped enough to allow him to mount. He hated riding _anything_ bareback, especially on the ground, but she didn't look capable of fitting into her old saddles just yet.

[***]

His uncle had begun his occlumency training in earnest just the week before he was to go back to Hogwarts and had given him some victims for practicing Legilimency before he used them for himself. Cygnus felt oddly at peace with the fact that he was going to be a spy for the Dark side, even if it was on a group of school children.

That didn't matter in this moment.

"I love you," He whispered in between kisses again and again as he unbuttoned her robes. Her expression was intense when she stopped everything with a nudge. He sighed and asked, "Do you mind if I rub one out? I've been waiting for you, but if you don't want to…"

She whimpered, "I want to too, it's just… not the right time." He decided not to think further on it, pulling out his cock with one hand and spitting into the other.

"It would be nice if it was." he said, feeling oddly awkward as she looked out the window. The hint he dropped was ignored and he closed his eyes, "Luna, can you help me out? Can you tell me what it was like to kiss Madame Papillon?"

"I never thought it would be that nice, kissing a girl I mean… she was better than you!" She giggled as he moaned, "They were so soft and when she felt my breasts I was just…"

He groaned louder, just imagining those hands on his girlfriend's chest, moving around and for a moment…

"That was the single greatest moment of my life." he said as he sped his hand up, moving the other to play with his head, "Can you tell me more?"

"It was genuine magic," Luna purred, catching onto what he was doing when he slowed his hand, "She pulled me close and whispered something French into my ear. It was _so_ erotic. Do you think if I owled her that she'd do me in front of you?"

"Tell me what she'd do." he begged, slowing down further at the lack of material, "Please?"

"She'd undress me—slowly, she'd be kissing me the whole time. Her hands would push my bra up and she'd lick my nipples. But I'd resist, since I love you so much—"

"You're ruining it." He muttered, "I'm a nonentity in this. You're a proud, independent lesbian in this one."

"Alright." She sighed and stopped, "Aright, you don't exist and I'm an actual lesbian, so I'm into it. Umm, I suppose I'd start licking her nipples and she'd moan—like this: _oh!_ "

"I'm close…" he trailed off as his hand sped up, feeling an all too familiar pressure building in his groin, "Keep going."

"I'd kiss my way down and I'd lick her… girl parts. Umm…" she was left at a loss and he decided to help her.

"How would you lick it? Would you dip your face into it?"

"Oh, um, yes. I'd dip my face in it, my finger would go into her um… yeah… _vagina_. She'd moan again, this time like: _ah!_ " he moaned and knew that his face was probably screwed into a downright ugly expression, "I'd move my fingers in and out, really fast."

"Keep going…"

"She'd cry out: _faster! I'm so close!_ " His hips thrust upwards but he coudn't bring himself to ejaculate just yet, "Move faster, my fingers are going _really_ fast."

So he did, moaning loudly.

"She would wrap her hands in my hair and push my face in deeper and I would pull away and sit up: _It's my turn isn't it?_ I'd say."

"What does she do? What does she do?" He was panting up a good sweat.

"She'd kiss my girl parts first and I'd moan, really loud. Her fingers would, um…" She was at a loss again.

"Where are her hands?"

"They'd be, um… rubbing my thighs."

"You like having your thighs rubbed?" He groaned, _so close_ to the edge, "How good does it make you feel?"

"She pulls away from my flower and we start snogging, her fingers will be rubbing my nipples and it'll be a sloppy snogging session. We're licking our juices from each other's faces at the same time."

"Keep going!" He gasped, the pressure building further. She didn't immediately, "Please!"

"Um… we're snogging and rubbing each other's breasts and her hand would travel down my stomach and she'd start rubbing my clitoris."

"Yes!" He cried out, still unable to ejaculate for some reason.

"My hand would reach in and I'd be rubbing her cunny, circling my finger around her vagina before I'd put my finger into her. She would ride my hand, _really fast_. She'd be panting in her pleasure."

Much like he was.

"I'd be close, too. I would start, um, grinding against her leg." She stopped, "You take a long time to cum, Cygnus Lestrange."

"I promise I'm closer than before. Would you do that to me? Would you—never mind, I'd prefer it if you were to ride me." He shot her a meaningful glance before closing his eyes again, "What would happen next?"

"I'm running out of ideas… we'd be grinding against each other's legs, faster than you're going. Maybe if you use both hands—"

"Gimme a sec, I need to lube up again." He spat into both his hands, deciding to take her advice, "What happened next?"

"Umm, we'd keep going like that, she'd be on top and I'd stop and push her off pulling her in close for another snogging session before moving down to lick her nipples."

"Oh Merlin!"

"I'd kiss my way down and lick her vagina again, this time moving my tongue in and out of it." Her hand touched him, "I'll give you some help for this part…"

Her tongue worked expertly around his head and he idly found himself missing the story. If only he could have both…

He grunted as he came harder than he ever had in his life a moment later. She swallowed every drop and he sighed in relief.

"I missed this…" He tucked his cock away and pulled her close into a hug as she sat on his lap. "I love you."

He kissed her cheek and they sat there for a good long moment before someone knocked on the compartment door.

Luna moved to sit next to him, "Come in!"

He blinked as Granger walked in with the rest of Longbottom's group, "Your mirror is active." she said as soon as she sat down. It was all it took to make Luna cover her face in shame.

"Mirror?" Everyone froze, even the littlest Weasley who was actually the most easy going of all of them. He sighed, "It's one of those intergroup secrets, is it? I won't pry."

"Thanks." Longbottom said with a relieved smile, "Sirius said we shouldn't tell anyone." He looked mortified a moment later and Cygnus was shocked that he'd said that much. It took him a moment to place the name.

"Ah, yes, the estranged cousin of my mad mother." He leaned back, wrapping an arm around Luna who was still sat by the window. He laughed when she leaned away, hands still over her face, "I suppose he's helping the Light side—you know what? Let's not talk about this war. Duchess gave birth!"

[***]

It was fascinating what one could gather from a simple conversation.

They were staying in one of the few Black homes that Sirius had inherited, had developed their magical skills further, and had even practiced in the estate.

He sent the letter off along with a request for Luna's next and final gift, an engagement ring that would be freshly bought and wrought of wizard gold rather than goblin, which was more common but never as lasting.

He inhaled the smoke, having sent a letter home earlier with his findings and request. All he needed was for his grandfather to approve…

[***]

He didn't pay much attention to his OWL classes, having had plans for after Hogwarts since before he had even started. Some could say he was being lazy, but he was just being honest.

He only ever put his effort into potions, since he refused to incur Professor Snape's wrath. He was grateful when the other professors turned a blind eye towards his inattentiveness. Of course his OWLs were a breeze!

He didn't even try.

He just sat in each one, pointedly crossing his arms and staring down the examiners who seemed oddly unsurprised at his actions. His father had probably done the same thing…

"Are you even going to try?" Madam Marchbanks asked, oddly bland in her tone. He shook his head, "Of course, a trait passed down for _generations_!"

He was left wondering how many fortunes had been squandered by these people that they were still actually working at their age.

Cygnus awoke during the astronomy OWL when one of his friend's gave him a sharp prod, pointing to the grounds—" _Oh my_ …" he murmured, intrigued at the scene before him.

He was left shocked at what happened to McGonagall but ultimately decided that she shouldn't have interfered as she had. He watched with everyone else as the Care of Magical Creature's professor ran from the grounds with only his dog in his arms.

[***]

He heard what happened and visited Luna after skipping out on the rest of his OWLs to spend the day smoking and sleeping.

"I'll be fine." She said shortly. He quirked a brow at how cold she was and decided to ask what was on his mind.

"Was my family there?" He hoped they hadn't been… if they had, that meant they were no longer available for him to be around.

"Yes, and they'll be going to Azkaban." He chuckled at that one, leaning back into the seat he'd brought with him to sit at her side.

"They'll just be broken out again, I swear they're trying to give the Dark Lord his followers back. I mean, it's happened before, why won't it happen again?"

Luna looked at him, sorrow on her face, "Your father died."

He jerked his eyes away from hers, looking into his lap. No one truly wanted any family member dead, or so he hoped. His father hadn't been vocal and he was sure that the man hadn't remembered Cygnus well enough to recognize him right away whenever they met up, but…

"I have an owl to send." His grandfather would need to be broached on the subject with the utmost care. It wasn't him that he would be owling, of course; he gulped as he stood, "I'll visit you soon. Thank you for telling me."

He idly hoped that the ministry hadn't burned him already. His father would be buried in the family crypt, he'd make sure of it.

[***]

Cygnus enjoyed his remaining Hogwarts days to the best of his abilities after the Ministry of Magic responded with a negative to his request. The Department of Mysteries had claimed the body and now they would have nothing to put in the tomb that his grandfather had set out for after Azkaban.

He sighed as Luna rested her head against his chest, "Something's bothering you."

For a moment he was tempted to lie, "Yes." But Cygnus wouldn't lie to her, for he was not a liar. He sighed, "I don't want to talk about it though."

She hummed, moving to straddle him, "It's a shame we won't see each other until next year…" She smiled down at him, "We should make the most of our time."

Fuck his problems, he was a teenage boy and he'd be damned if their genitals weren't sore by the time dinner came!

[***]

They waddled to the Great Hall, smiling at each other all the way when something horrible occurred to him. He didn't dare say it aloud, unwilling to ruin their final moments together.

"Something's bothering you," she grumbled, losing some of her smile.

"Indeed, many things _are_ bothering me," he said, "but all I need right now is your smile."

"A good relationship should be based on honesty." Luna's smile disappeared. He flinched at her next words, "You're hiding something from me."

"I am hiding as many things as you are." he responded as he ignored the owl that came flying at them. Her eyes grew wider before they narrowed in rage. He'd misstepped—the owl hooted as it landed on his shoulder, digging its talons into him. He shouted a swear and flung it off of him in record time.

He recognized it as his grandfather's favorite boreal owl.

"Cygnus!" Luna's cry was met with an incredulous stare. The owl was just fine but, being the evil thing it was, it began hooting pathetically as Luna picked it up.

"That thing hates me." he spat, rubbing the back of his neck where the beast had managed to yank skin out of, "Fuck, I'm bleeding!"

"You shouldn't have thrown it!"

"Give me the bloody thing, _Chiene_." The owl freed itself from Luna's embrace with a set of scratches to her hands and handed him the ring box he'd specifically ordered.

Luna's yelp was ignored when it went for another attack, sensing an easy victim in her. His wand was out and the owl thought better of it, flying into the Great Hall, which they'd stopped in front of.

With a wince, he grabbed her bleeding hand and got down on bended knee, "Luna Lovegood, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She began to cry and hugged him to her chest, which he took as a positive.

He placed the ring on her left hand when she pulled back amidst the applause started by the headmaster.

[***]

"You jumped into that too quickly." Madam Pomfrey was something he would ignore, even though it would be interesting to eavesdrop on a womanly conversation. He wondered if she knew he could hear her, "Does your father approve of him?"

"They haven't met."

He was supposed to be asleep, since the owl had somehow had poison on its claws. Cygnus resisted the temptation to call for a better sleeping draught.

"Luna, I'm telling you as your auntie that you should rethink this…" he sucked in his breath, "What do you know about his family that no one else does?"

"I love him, that's all I know."

That should have been enough, right?

"Luna, you're still young. I know he seems like what you want now but—" The mediwitch lowered her voice and he strained to hear what she was saying. He couldn't, but Luna gasped at what was said.

"Auntie Poppy, I _know_ that he is what I want." The older witch sighed, defeated.

"Alright. Miss Lovegood, hold out your hands, I'll deal with the poison now." He yelped as his shoulder began to burn and sizzle.

" _That_ is why I tried to put you to sleep, Mister Lestrange!"

[***]

 **I'm basing Duchess's motherly behavior off of a rat I had. I had two big boy rats and I accidentally bought a female when one of them got sick… she was preggers pretty quickly. She loved human company more than any other rat I've had. It seemed that she viewed me as an object, rather than a living being. She would bite the boys hard enough to draw blood when** _ **I**_ **started to pet or play with them while she was out of her cage. They were looking to get laid so they took everything she gave them.**

 **Back to the babies…**

 **She was a horrible mother. She wouldn't feed them unless I bribed her or (in later days) held her in place after she realized that my time with them meant that she wouldn't get as much time with me. I won't give Duchess the habit of punishing her babies for stealing time with** " _ **her"**_ **human.**

 **Feel free to leave a review singing my praises when you're done with this a/n, alternatively you can flame me and get the stress of your day out… don't worry, I am always here for you!**

 **Smooches,**

 **basium1**


	8. Chapter 8

_**THIS IS CHAPTER EIGHT!**_

[***]

 _Praise be to TheRedPoet! He has spoken and has decreed that this was all a bad idea and that I should have never started it! Praise be to TheRedPoet!_

[***]

 **I give up on this fic, and though you don't have to know the specifics, I will say that it is the** _ **probably**_ **your fault for not reviewing and letting me know how things were going while I still had the drive for it.**

 **:(**

 **Feel free to leave a review singing my praises when you're done with this a/n, alternatively you can flame me and get the stress of your day out… don't worry, I am always here for you!**

 **Smooches,**

 **basium1**


	9. lol, jk This is the real Chapter 8

[***]

Chapter nine - lol, jk. This is the real Chapter Eight

[***]

" _Lestrange_!"

"Oh Merlin, please…"

He groaned, hoping against all hope that—"I can't believe you're not coming to Hogwarts next year!"

Damn it.

"My family is notorious for their dropout rate, Miss Granger." He made sure to look her in the eye, "Is there a point to this?"

" _He trusts you the most, duh!" Ginny smirked, "Don't you think we could use an in?"_

He smiled when she gaped, "Anyway, I figured that I should say goodbye to you. It's been fun."

 _Neville nodded, grim, "His mum was there and she is still on the loose. Face it, he's sure to know something."_

"What… what about your NEWTs?" He laughed and shook his head, "It's important to finish your education so that—"

"Unless the Ministry comes up with some sort of law, I don't think it'll matter. The legal requirement to keep your wand is just one OWL."

"Bu—but…"

"I've got to go," He said, spotting Luna, "We'll probably never meet again, but thanks for all your help."

He approached Luna slowly, being that she was speaking to a strange man.

Her eyes wandered to his and she made a shooing motion. He sighed and hunched his shoulders. He knew this man to be Xenophilius Lovegood, her father. She didn't want him to speak to his own future father-in-law?

Although, he supposed that she couldn't exactly speak to his mother. As he made his way to Nanny Pearl, he realized that she hadn't been wearing her engagement ring. Nanny Pearl gave him a basket of sweets and he saw the note in it.

He held out his arm and she grabbed it, not giving him a warning before they apparated. He stalked into the ranch as soon as Nanny Pearl released him.

Did she not take his love for her seriously?

It was a familiar red spell that brought him back to a different reality.

[***]

He woke up with a full body spasm.

His mother hadn't been mad enough to make the damage last, but rather upset enough to knock him out. He turned to look at her and realized an important fact—"You really loved father, huh?"

She looked up from the knife she was sharpening long enough to nod. He knew that he should have been at least a bit frightened by the fact that a known murderer was sharpening knives by his bed, but…

"His favorite color was red." He blinked at the sudden words. Cygnus couldn't bring himself to speak up, "It wasn't because he actually liked it, my son. It was because of you. You were—are the center of this family—our family—and I'll be damned if you can't defend yourself."

"Mother… why was his favorite color red?"

She burst into tears, but he knew better than to reach for her. His mother was strong and—he latched onto her when he realized that she was a woman who had lost someone she loved. Yes, she could be a monster, but she was not—she was still a human being, damn it!

She pushed him off, smiling at him in a way that could almost be called playful.

If only it weren't so… frightening.

"When you were a baby, we were sure your strong suit would be charms. Why… you changed everything to red. It took us a while to notice what shade it was. It was the color of blood." She smiled fondly, caressing his dark locks with the hand she held the knife in before she resumed sharpening it. "He loved red after that. You and only you could change his mind…"

"Really?" He hadn't meant to speak up, but to hear about his father, the father who had beaten him without mercy as their last interaction, that induced an odd feeling that he couldn't quite place.

"Of course! We used to fight all the time about how much he spoiled you!"

He tilted his head and leaned into her touch when she traced the edges of his eyebrows with both thumbs.

"What else can you tell me?"

"He loved us both very much."

His father had… had _loved_ him even?

"I…" he swallowed, "When will I learn to defend myself?"

"We are going to work on a trick I learned when I got kicked out for an Easter—"

[***]

Okay, his mum was officially a badass.

How anyone could hit the targets with precision, even when the target was himself—"Ow!" He was sure that she was nicking him on purpose and that all of his hard earned reflexes were still not enough.

But things got interesting when Duchess came in, glaring at his mum in a way that made the witch giggle.

"It's alright," She soothed, "He must learn this to survive."

Duchess wouldn't hear any of it, grabbing him and taking off. He heard his mother laughing and knew that the only possible reason that she had released them was because she had run out of knives.

"How're ya, Duchess?" She shook him, making him remember that he'd yet to visit her. She hadn't ever been this moody, but—ah, that was why.

The _many_ babies that had been left behind by the magizoologists were wreaking havoc on the hippogriff playing field. He smiled, amused as Duchess placed him on his two feet. A normal hippogriff would have disciplined them for chewing each other like they were, but Duchess hadn't been raised by a hippogriff.

He summoned a whip and got to work.

[***]

A week passed before anything of note happened, mainly the escape of the death eaters that had been captured.

He was reading the prophet for any sign that the Ministry was involving the public in a search or _something_ that would make them seem competent.

"Madam Lestrange, I am - how you say - a proud homosexual."

"Liar!"

He ignored the way his mum was flirting with Lastimo - the caribbean wizard that Cygnus knew for a fact wasn't a homosexual at all - having read the main portions of The Daily Prophet and skimming the minor pages for…

"Mum, can we overthrow the Ministry before September first?"

He was ignored, of course, being that Lastimo _was_ the latin wet dream that his grandmother had asked for a few days before she had died.

 _ **NEW MINISTRY DECREE FOR DROPOUT YOUTHS**_

 _Read up on new decrees!_

He read on with a sinking stomach as Rabastan entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Cygnus, what does papa see in those—?"

"They'll do what it takes to earn their money, uncle. Whatever you want, they'll do. Why don't you try it?"

Cygnus swallowed and willed himself to read as soon as the older wizard left.

He trudged through the article and groaned, he was, as far as he knew, the _only_ one to dropout last year.

"Mum, did you hear me?"

"Yes and the answer is no." Lastimo tapped his nose three times and disappeared in a small ball of light as soon as her attention left him and focused on Cygnus.

"What are we going to do today?"

"I've decided to make your learning easier, you will be learning on a single, unmoving target." Her nose wrinkled, " _I_ learned in a dim room full of mokes, but today's youth need things simplified."

"Thank you, mother." He knew now that that meant that he could work on his idea and—" _Ouch_!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"It—it's a bit complicated…" His mother twisted the butter knife in his thigh, just enough to make him cry out again. "I have an idea for a spell, you see. I'm planning on enchanting things to make the muggleborns more docile when the war starts, you know… to save the ones that don't re _sist_!"

He screamed again as his mother yanked out the knife.

"We will make it, together. Don't let your mind wander when you're handling the knives, you _will_ cut yourself." Her face was dead serious and he realized that this would probably be the most coddling he'd receive until summer ended.

She whipped out her wand and placed the butter knife on the table, no incantation was used for the healing spell that he knew would leave a scar.

"Come, we've got a lot of work to do. Also, Rabastan and Lowell shall be making arrangements for your Hogwarts education. You need one passing NEWT to keep your wand now."

That fact hurt him more than that butter knife to the leg.

[***]

His birthday was strange without his grandmother to pamper. She had sent him a book on spell crafting and he wondered why his mother wouldn't leave him alone long enough to write to his fiance.

He sighed one night, his anxiety getting the better of him as he spoke up:

"Mum, can I sleep without you in the room tonight?"

His cock, while flacid, twitched with anticipation at what being alone would bring. She looked up from her book with a frown and he despaired when he realized that he'd have to pull out all of the stops, "Its just… I have a fiance now and I'd like a chance to write her a letter. It's an intimate moment and—"

"Oh Merlin… I remember Rabastan using that excuse to wank. Word for word." She shuddered and stood, refusing to look at him as she left the room. She popped her head back in with her eyes closed, "I'd like to meet _your fiance_ before your wedding day, _my darling baby boy_."

He shuddered at the disgust that laced her last words. He locked the door and sighed in relief.

[***]

Of course when a certain letter came a day after his birthday and he stared at it—"Stop looking at it like it buttraped your favorite pet, nephew. Open it. It took us forever to get you an entrance into Hogwarts and I'll be damned that my ill papa had to put that much work into something for nothing."

 _Dear Mister Lestrange,_

 _Your OWL scores are as follows:_

 _ **Passing Grades**_

 _Outstanding (O)_

 _Exceeds Expectations (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _ **Failing Grades**_

 _Poor (P)_

 _Dreadful (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _ **Cygnus Lestrange has received:**_

 _Astronomy— T_

 _Arithmancy— T_

 _Care of Magical Creatures— O+_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts— T_

 _History of Magic— T_

 _Potions— T_

 _Transfiguration— T_

 _Due to the nature of your OWL scores you will be given a specialized schedule the day classes begin._

 _Signed,_

 _Griselda Marchbanks_

 _Head of Educational Affairs_

 _Ministry of Magic_

He dropped the letter onto the breakfast table with a scowl.

His grandfather began humming, motioning for another plate. He looked pointedly at his mother, who was sat at the other end of the table.

"How many T's did you get?"

"Six."

"Your father got five." His mother said with a hum, "I believe he got kicked out of a class in the middle of our fourth year." She wiped her mouth and held out her goblet to be refilled.

"Bellatrix, our Lord is calling." Rabastan said, his expression annoyed, "I heard someone is getting marked."

His mother scowled at that. Cygnus sank into his chair remembering that she wanted him to take the mark. He swallowed—"Good luck."

"Luck is for mudbloods."

He watched them leave and turned to his grandfather, "I hope you enjoy your dinner, grandfather."

[***]

The Ministry sent his father's body in a box.

He had no idea what the material was, but he was sure that it meant something to whoever had sent it. His mother clung to his side, his uncle stared at his feet, and his grandfather was giving the eulogy.

Over all, the gathering was small.

His grandfather whimpered a moment, lifting his wand to cast a fire spell. His mother had insisted on it, lest her beloved lord tried to resurrect his father's body.

The next spell sent the ashes into a carefully enchanted urn.

As soon as the lid was screwed on, again by magic, his mother released him. He stepped forward, picked up the urn and began to walk into the mausoleum that they were all standing outside of. He passed by the many caskets, recalling the fact that this place had always scared him.

He looked up at the many goblin wrought caskets as he walked. Bellatrix Lestrange was a proud death eater, yet a sad widow. He smiled at the urn, "I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other, father."

He placed him on the shelf at the very back where one other urn sat. Cygnus did his best not to run out of the building. He used to have nightmares of this place, "I have placed him with his namesake," Cygnus said in French.

His grandfather sat up and held out his arm for him. Cygnus grabbed it and helped him up, surprised at how easy the old man was to lift. Would he become so frail?

"Mother, Uncle Rabastan, please make yourselves scarce for the next few weeks, I have arranged for the Ministry to get a tip within the next few days about you." His mother nodded and Rabastan followed her lead, looking every bit his age and then some. He focused on his grandfather, "Would you like for me to read to you, Grandfather Lowell?"

"I want my son back."

"Rabastan will be back soon enough." he knew what the old man meant, but knew better than to acknowledge it. A pretty redhead was waiting for them inside the house, "Your services aren't needed today, Lonna."

She nodded, her eyes a bit glassy. He spotted the bracelet on her wrist and blinked.

"Where did you get that?"

"Madam Lestrange commanded me to put this on. It will save me." He stared for a moment. The tone wasn't right. Lonna wasn't the type to speak without emotions and…

"You are dismissed." he said, lifting his grandfather into his arms. His grandfather's study wasn't far from here, anyway.

[***]

He spotted Longbottom and his friends in Diagon Alley when he finally got around to going.

Cygnus didn't really want to approach them, but…

"Please tell me you lot aren't going there dressed like _that_." Cygnus had no problems watching a hag jump on Weasley, but Granger was admittedly fun to talk to. Why were they dressed like muggles? He forced a smile, "I don't suppose you need an escort, do you?"

"Do you keep in touch with Malfoy, Cygnus?" He blinked, looking over his shoulder at the boy. With a grimace he remembered his uncle's words regarding one very important fact.

Someone had been marked. He stepped to aside for them, "He went into Borgin and Burke's."

He grinned as he watched them gallumph to the store, amused at how out of their element they looked. Oh Merlin… Granger was walking on her tippy toes! Two sets of gentle hands gripped his wrists.

"You don't think that's funny, do you?"

"You gotta admit it is, Daphne."

The girls looked at the golden trio and burst into giggles. Tracey recovered first, "Come on, we're getting our ingredients for potions. What classes are you taking this year?"

"I have a specialized schedule." He said, puffing out his chest in pride.

"You don't know, do you?"

His grin widened, "Precisely that."

More laughter sounded from them and the trio went on their way, edging around the crowd at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes store as they went.

He spotted his aunt lingering in front of Twilfitt and Tattings but thought better of even looking her way beyond a polite nod. Her gaze lingered on him, he saw from the corner of his eye.

He didn't dare to look further, lest they be considered associated.

Cygnus wasn't dumb enough to risk the ministry lurking around his home.

[***]

"… my son chose so well in you!"

Ah, a family meeting was waiting for him. Maybe if he kept quiet he could avoid the old people's reminiscing—Uncle Rabastan grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him into the room.

His mother's lips were set in a stern frown when her gaze reached him.

"When is the wedding date, _my child_."

Her eyes glittered with fire that reminded him that the wrong words would lead to the thin ice he was already treading on would break into the ultimate pain. His grandfather's floozy of the day seemed more lucid than usual.

"After we win the war."

"What is her name?"

"Luna Lovegood." His mother hummed, relaxing in a way that made air breathable.

"That poor child… well, at least her initials will be the same." Rabastan snickered at the look Bellatrix shot him. "Come now, Bella, you know it wasn't fair… get out of here, boy."

Cygnus bolted from the room as soon as his uncle released his shoulder.

[***]

The next morning, he was alone in the prefect carriage and waiting for the first students to arrive.

The conductor had taken some convincing, but he was sitting there, waiting for this year's headboy and girl to appear. While he waited, he looked over his mother's notes on the mental chains they were trying to imbue into jewelry. He had a whole year to plot this out, since their lord wanted to wait until Dumbledore was dead.

He shuddered when Granger peered into the compartment. Thank Merlin he'd fought his mother on the language they'd work in. He was tempted for a moment to ask her for help on it but decided against it in that same instance. This girl was too clever.

"How was your summer?"

"Aside from the Ministry deciding to check my house for contraband?" Granger blinked before wrinkling her nose at the mention of the Ministry. He forced a grimace at the rude aurors that had come to search. They'd been funny to goad more than anything. "I'd say it was alright, I mean—Duchess is regaining her figure at least."

"That's your hippogriff, right?"

"Yep." he agreed, "I heard about your trip to Knockturn Alley." She flushed pink and looked away. He grinned and decided to prod her for information. He had no idea what happened beyond his initial encounter, but…

"Who told you?" Okay, now her voice was raised a pitch! He thought for a second.

"I mean, you _were_ stalking my cousin."

"I—I was ju—just looking for information?" Cygnus hummed mockingly.

"I'll pretend to believe you, Madam."

"I didn't mean it! I—I just said I was his girlfriend for—"

"You're too easy to fish off of." Cygnus interrupted sharply, "All I knew was that you lot were going after him for some reason. Think before you speak."

He patted the seat next to him, which she took, "Do you think there's a special ball that Purebloods go to and gossip every week or something?"

Her face grew redder when a set of redheads entered the compartment.

"Weasley." He greeted, nodding in their general direction, "You wouldn't happen to know where the Weekly Pureblood Gossiping Ball will be held, do you?"

Granger burst into hysterical laughter.

[***]

He popped in on his cousin's compartment with a grim expression. Daphne and Tracey were there with Blaise and Theodore, looking _very_ awkward. Anywhere but at the out of place boy and girl.

He noted the distorted piece of air by the window but said nothing of it.

"I'm going to find Luna. Anyone wanna come with me?"

His statement was met with laughter, "Maybe she'll let you kiss below the eyebrows this time!" He flushed as Tracey stood up at her statement, "Gregory, come, we're going to help him."

There were agreements among his friends and all of them stood up to follow him. He sighed in relief a few minutes later when they found an empty compartment.

He flopped down in the furthermost corner from the door.

"Aren't you going to stalk your fiance?" Blaise asked as he sat next to him.

"Nope, I was just saving you from that spoiled ponce," Vincent shut the door after Daphne and they crowded into the seats as Cygnus pulled out the Seer's Tizzy and began to fill the pipe.

"Thanks for that." Theodore said with a warm smile, although it was focused on Blaise.

"I don't suppose one of you can open the window, can you?"

[***]

They sat at the feast, waiting for Longbottom to appear and… oh shite, Snape was going after him.

"Is that even fair?" Daphne asked with a giggle.

"What?"

"I mean, the Gryffindors wouldn't stand a chance if Longbottom wasn't famous…"

"Yep, they'd be in last place if he were just another boy."

The doors opened with a bang and Longbottom took his seat next to his friends. He had missed the sorting, but they'd been forced to wait for him so that the feast could start. When he peered at the Ravenclaw table he saw her waving at him and he was relieved that Luna was wearing her engagement ring.

He waved back, showing off the ring on his hand.

"Do you think she loves me?"

The question came up unbidden and his friends seemed more taken with the food that appeared.

[***]

Luna was in their classroom and Cygnus was on her in an instant.

" _I love you…"_

His whispers were met with moans of pleasure as she undressed herself. He was already naked and had transfigured a bed for them by the time she was ready. He was standing in front of it.

Luna tackled him onto the bed, pulling his cock into her warm cunny, " _Luna_!"

She kissed him, beginning a slow ride. When she pulled back, it was only just so. She whispered against his lips:

" _I love you_."

Cygnus leaned up slightly so there lips were touching again and thrust his hips so that he was deeper within her warmth. She bit his lip and—"Fuck."

Cygnus had cum.

"I'll give you a minute." Luna said with a forced smile. Cygnus thought for a moment and grinned at her.

With his superior strength he pinned her beneath him.

"What…?"

"Let me speed things up, my love."

He gave her a rough kiss before releasing her hands.

He moved lower, kissing his way down. Her shivers served to excite him some, but it was not enough.

"I love you." He whispered it against her lips, making her legs tense just in time for his tongue to dive in.

[***]

They had separated the night before and Cygnus was surprised that Professor Snape even shot a glance his way, when he looked at the schedule he understood what the amusement was coming from.

Blaise was done reading over his shoulder by the time he got over the shock.

 _Dear Mister Lestrange,_

 _Due to the fact that the only OWL that you received was in fact in Care of Magical Creatures that will be the only course that you will be taking. You will also be helping the professor tutor younger students in the subject. As you showed proficiency in both potions and transfiguration on an academic level, each professor may call on you to help them have remedial classes._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"Sucks to be you." he turned back to Theodore, who seemed pretty down. Cygnus scrunched his face in fake disgust, not really having a problem with the terms described.

[***]

What the letter hadn't mentioned was that there was only one set of students taking Care of Magical Creatures and those were just a few fifth years. Among them, Luna was the only Ravenclaw. Three Hufflepuffs, and five Gryffindors had taken the stand to continue this class.

The statistics didn't surprise him.

Luna loved creatures with all her heart, the Hufflepuffs had made the choice to bear threw it, while the Gryffindors boys in the class looked quite excited.

"Alrigh' there, Cygnus?"

"Yes, sir."

They ignored the depressed professor in favor of chattering for the first few minutes.

"Alright!" Cygnus said, taking control of the class. "This year will probably be your last year taking Care of Magical Creatures, so let's go out with a bang, huh? I'm sure Professor Hagrid here has something cool and unique to show you lot, don't you, sir?"

It took the Professor too long to respond, so Cygnus turned to the class.

"Let's start with reviews, who here can tell me what a Bowtruckle is?"

Luna raised her hand, "Alright, Luna!"

"They're insects."

"Correct. Who can tell me what a use for nifflers is?" There was silence, except for Luna's hand shooting up in the air. He pointed at a happy-go-lucky Gryffindor he recalled signing his name to that deadly contract, "You there, answer the question."

"Er… gold?"

"Correct! Nifflers are used because the love to smell out and can be trained to bring it back to their master." Luna frowned at him so he continued. "Who here will continue the class?"

Only Luna raised her hand.

Hagrid sucked in a breath and Cygnus continued, "While Professor Hagrid will be getting the thestrals ready, _you_ will listen to my lecture on why they're misunderstood creatures."

Hagrid rushed off.

"Thanks, mate—"

"I am not your mate, five points from Hufflepuff!" Cygnus took a calming breath, "In magic, logic is worthless. Some things and creatures cannot be seen, _even as a magical_. Thestrals are creatures with one such creature and are dead useful in a bind. They can go anywhere you've been before. Before our professor comes back, I shall point out why you may or may not see it.

"There are more creatures to be seen in this world. Why, there's a creature that feeds on as much of happiness that you could possibly achieve in a lifetime while you're weakened and sad. They are known as— yes, Miss Lovegood?"

"Wrackspurts?"

"Incorrect, they were discovered by an Irish wizard that classed them within the _Unseelie_ \- meaning an evil class of spirit. They are commonly referred to the _Aflawen_. Which is a Welsh word for joyless and the only way to dispel them is to force yourself to be happy, to forget the bad and focus on the good. According to the book I read, the best way to see them is a near death experience for the thrill.

These can range from jumping off your broom mid flight or angering someone who you know will kill you _for fun_."

"I will likely never see one as I am not that desperate to see such atrocious things. In the book they were described as screaming faces and sound like a buzzing bee. Any questions?"

"How do you know if someone has one?" One of the Hufflepuff's asked.

"Two points for not raising your hand. Just look for signs of depression and, if they don't cheer easily or snap at you for being a friend, just remember… they hate vegetables. If you wear a fresh set around your head, it'll slow them down enough to recover faster _or_ ward them away." Everyone was looking at Luna, who had a set of fresh set of turnip earrings. "Any other things you'd like to speak about? No hands needed."

"What are Crumple Horned Snorkacks?"

He frowned and looked at Luna for an explanation.

"Er… they look like a giant rhinoceros?"

"Oh! Those are called Erumpets, they can be found in Africa."

"Umm… Blibbering Humdingers?"

"I'm guessing you're referring to a type of winged nymph that likes to—well, blibber rather than speak. No one has yet to decrypt their language, but they seem to understand us. Those are in Greece and they're actually called… ah… _oh right!_ They're called sylphs. Muggles can't see them—"

"Alright, who's ready fer this lesson?"

The dead cow that the professor carried so casually made everyone shiver and the wonders of learning passed away.

[***]

 _Cygnus spent the rest of his freetime during the first two weeks of school in Hagrid's hut, listening to him whine about life._

 _Had this man never grown up? Cygnus looked outside the window with a grimace, when he saw a distraction approaching, he grinned and interrupted: "Uh, sir? Shall I put some tea on the boil? We have guests."_

" _O' course!"_

 _Cygnus got to work as the slightly tipsy man opened the door before realizing that he had no idea how to even boil water._

" _Uh… sir? How does one make tea?"_

 _Hagrid chuckled and began to teach him._

 _[***]_

 _He stepped out of the shadows and served their tea, surprising them enough to make Granger screech in surprise._

" _Sorry," Cygnus said, "The lack of sun hasn't done much for my complexion."_

" _Cygnus made this tea 'imself." Hagrid beamed at them all, "T'morrow we're workin' on—"_

" _What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Cygnus didn't answer right away, noticing the way Weasley's wand hand was twitching. He swallowed and looked him dead in his blue eyes, searching for what it was he wanted._

" _Learning how to make tea." Granger shot him a look of triumph as he found it. The trio was behind the Ministry's Decree, like with everything else. His eyes wandered to Fang._

" _Do ya reckon you can tell us what else you've learned?"_

" _Ah-ah, Longbottom. Life's most important lesson is something one shouldn't spread lightly." He paused, rubbing his chin. "Fortunately for you, I can't keep a secret: Life's not fair."_

 _Hagrid spat tea out his nose, laughing good and hard._

" _You…!" The half-giant spouted incoherently through his laughter, "Bloody 'ell. I needed that… Cygnus? Do yeh think yeh could go to the library?"_

" _Sure thing, professor." He barely refrained from laughing in pure glee until he was safely in the castle. He froze, gaping when he spotted Luna reading. Oh Merlin… how could he ever resist her?_

 _Adjusting his school tie, Cygnus made his way to the library with Luna at his side. The delictible blond was too busy making him want to snatch her up and shag her senseless to say anything interesting until…_

" _You don't mind, do you?"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Her big blue eyes were irresistible and pulled him into their depths before—_ "Cygnus?"

"Yes, sir?" Through tired eyes, he noted that he'd been sleeping in the lumpy mattress of the Games Keeper again. He had spent a good portion of the last few weeks doing that. To his horror, the golden trio was watching him.

"Neville, Ron, and Hermione are here fer—"

"You want me to leave you to your friends, correct?"

"Well…" Hagrid looked away as Longbottom spoke up. His eyes were open for a perfect Legilimency attack. "That's the other reason we're here… we need to know some things about your cousin." Cygnus groaned and rolled away.

"Wake me up when you're interesting again."

Cygnus thought better than to look into his mind. Though Longbottom was a mediocrity, he knew within the depths of his heart that there was something that drew the Dark Lord's attention to him, so there _was_ something special about him.

Whatever it was, he did not want to know.

Cygnus closed his eyes and did his best to ignore the way Longbottom's eyes were baring into his back. He was sure he'd be dead if looks could kill when he looked back. He stretched to his full length across the bed and sat up, cross-legged.

"You, Neville Longbottom, should focus on your studies. I'm sure you don't plan on peaking whenever you fight You-Know-Who, right?" Cygnus looked at them each in turn. "I mean, it's not like you _have_ to fight him, right? You're sixteen and shouldn't have the weight of the world on your shoulders… you _can_ have some fun once in a while I hope you realize that you're literally wasting your youth away on something that someone like Dumbledore can—"

"I _have_ to fight him, there's…!" Neville Longbottom looked frail and pale as he almost let something slip. Cygnus put on his most charming smile.

"I have a confession to make: I am a spy." Hagrid sniggered at that mumbling something that he was sure was meant to chastise him.

' _Reel them in with mismatched signals.'_

"Do you carry the dark mark?" Longbottom caught him off guard with that question. He'd planned on playing with their expectations for lies, rather than honesty. He stared at him, not quite getting it.

"What if I do?"

"Show us your left arm."

Cygnus lifted his robe up his forearm, wondering for a moment if that was where the Dark Lord had marked people like his father…

"Higher."

"You're making me feel like a scarlet woman." Cygnus squealed in his highest falsetto. He couldn't go quite that high, he thought as he pulled his robe sleeve all the way up.

"He's not a death eater?" Weasley stared at his bare skin with a dumbfounded expression. He let his sleeve fall, tilting his head in confusion. Hagrid asked the question on his mind.

"How is _he_ a ruddy death eater? You-Know-Who always chose his useful types!"

Cygnus placed a hand over his heart and released a high pitched grunt as he flinched. He liked the way this was going! Granger spoke up, "Well, Dumbledore told us that V—Vol—V— _You-Know-Who_ marks his servants like common cattle."

"Oh my…" Hagrid tried to change the subject.

"Lestrange, are there any branding spells?"

"The one I know is specifically for moon calves, I'm going to catch and brand my first set this break and—"

"Are there any for humans?" Cygnus froze wondering the best way to avoid saying anything stupid.

"Branding's as old as slavery." He said diplomatically. Granger's eyes lit up, seeming to recall something important. The clever witch began to mutter something and the men in the room watched her as she struggled to form a question.

"Do you know anyone who's been branded?"

"A few." Cygnus said, doing his best to keep his panic from his features. He smiled widely and continued as Granger placed her palm on the table. "Uncle Lucy must be one, my mum and uncle could hardly be innocent considering what they've said to the courts of the Wizengamot."

"Your father?"

"I'unno, he's dead. His favorite color was red." Mentally screaming in horror as Cygnus felt his mouth running, he continued, "I was told that I used to charm my toys to the color red. They said that it was the color of blood so he liked it—"

He bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood. Everyone was staring at Granger who's wand was pointing at him from on top of the table.

"Hey, I cast a babbling jinx silently!" He wished that she would burst into flames but knew that she had the superior wand so there was nothing he could do… everyone else began laughing as Cygnus spat up blood and stormed off to the Hospital Wing.

[***]

"… and that is why I can't lick you today."

"Well, I suppose we could avoid the naked frolicky part of our meetup for today!"

He could fix this, what was something they hadn't spoken of in a while, their wedding didn't even have a date yet. What angle could he use to get into her admittedly sexy muggle panties.

' _Cheekies, she called them…'_

"What are you thinking about?"

"Sex."

She laughed.

"Your honesty shows we're as good as married now." She grew focused. "We need to figure out where to start. I think… I think a guest list is appropriate!"

It was far from it. Until the war was over, he knew that it would be hard to bring the bodies of the dead soldiers who fought. He switched to the next topic.

"I think wedding night lingerie is a better idea to start with." Okay, that was a tad on the side of obvious. But he'd be damned if he didn't at least get a handjob. He shivered at the look of ire that covered her face, "The only one we can count on is your father, after all."

Her eyes grew wide and she began to shake as though horrified.

"You haven't met him, have you?"

"I'll meet him whenever you want." He shivered himself, what if he messed up? What if—? He'd think about that later and focus on what he wanted now.

" _Oh_ , Luna."

"Cyg _nus_!" She smiled sweetly, "I think it would be best if we didn't partake in any sexual intercourse until we meet my father."

He froze, wondering if she had a bit of gorgon in her. He couldn't move amidst the horror that chilled him to the core. She leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I have to catch up on my OWL studies." He nodded, mute.

She flounced off the bed and hurried from the room. He idly wondered what stopped him from feeling anything but that warm tingly feeling as she leaned back in and blew him a teasing kiss.

He caught it and brought it to his lips. Luna eyed him a moment longer before winking and leaving. He was too far gone, too deep in love.

He was also damned since he didn't get his handjob.

[***]

Cygnus spent the night with his friends, pulling out the stops to entertain himself and keep himself from thinking of what he was missing. It was very hard when said friends were hormonal teenagers too wrapped up in their own love lives to worry about him.

"Love is a mistake…"

"You should leave her."

With a scowl, he took a heavy hit of the seers tizzy, smirking and holding it when the pipe was effectively worthless, "Not—Happening!" he croaked as he released a few things to scare the girls (and Blaise) away. To Crabbe and Goyle, he sneered:

"Get out of here, you lumps!" Cygnus watched them go and said to Theodore with his hardest glare: "Don't ever suggest that again."

He watched him go as well before pulling out more seers tizzy. This time he'd get a wet dream, he knew so.

Well, he hoped so.

[***]

Days at Hagrid's hut passed with short lessons and long naps.

It was in the middle of one of his naps that he was met with his nightmares. "Longbottom, I don't want to talk about…" he trailed off when the boy grabbed him anyway, forcing him up.

"Listen, I need your advice."

"Can it wait?" His hopes were dashed when Longbottom set his mouth in a stern line. Cygnus was forcefully reminded of his mother when she wanted something done. He sighed, "You're better off waiting for them to break up—"

He snickered when Longbottom turned bright red and shook his head violently. He ignored the chills and decided to run with it, "Yes, there's no way that you - The Boy-Who-Lived - will win her at this point. It's not like being a celebrity makes life easier—"

"I want _your_ help with _Malfoy_!"

Cygnus stared at the boy before him, openly gaping. He could have any—"You can have any girl or boy you want, and you want _that_ ponce?"

"What?! Merlin—this isn't going like I thought it would…" Cygnus backed away a little, weary of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm happily engaged with Luna Lovegood, I'll have you know."

"No! I want you to spy on him for me…" Cygnus blinked again, thoroughly confused.

"You really think… you really think that our social circles run in the same loop, don't you? You're a pureblood, why don't you explain to me why you can't do it?"

"You're cousins."

"We're all related, Longbottom." Cygnus said patiently, "I don't know why you don't just set some house elves on him or something."

Longbottom began to stare at him for a good long moment. With a sigh, the Boy-Who-Lived muttered something to himself.

"Why won't you do it?"

"I have better things to do than watch over the least popular boy in Slytherin, idiot. I care what others think of me, you know."

"Tell me something about him. Has he been acting suspiciously?"

"Well, he broke up with that girlfriend he stole from me. I thought they'd last longer than that." He thought it would be like his feelings for her at the time.

' _Forever is a long time, anyway…'_

"What about—does he have anything weird… on his body?"

"I don't focus on his body. Why don't you just… I don't know… _ask_ him?" Cygnus wondered where Hagrid was in all this. "You're not going to get his attention if you're not blunt. He may be my cousin but he's an idiot."

Cygnus smiled patiently, waiting for the dunce to leave him to his dreams.

"Was there anything strange this past summer?"

"Our grandmother stayed away, actually." Longbottom took a calming breath and left without a word. Cygnus began to try to sleep again.

A letter to his mother sounded good, right then and there. The reason kept him up for another few minutes. What if… what if Longbottom managed to unravel whatever mystery the Dark Lord had planned?

[***]

His friends were up to something.

For Merlin's sake, they were hanging out with Malfoy for some reason. With how often they were prone to making fun of him, still—Cygnus stopped dead in his tracks.

It had to be something for the dark lord, there was no way that his Seer's Tizzy induced paranoia was right. After all…

"Good one!"

This was only the first time that they missed their usual Sunday session. He coughed up a good amount smoke when Malfoy opened up the curtain.

"I have use for you." He quirked a brow at that. Malfoy sighed, "Conjuring isn't our best suit—"

He reached for his wand, inhaling from his pipe.

"Longbottom is asking after you, Malfoy. I've yet to tell a lie to him. I want nothing to do with your little project for the Dark Lord as I have my own." His hand found his wand, "But, I'll help you this one time: _Avis_!"

From his wand flew many little canaries and finches. He was the strongest in many things by their standards and making the birds was easier than it should have been. Spell casting, especially charms, was not one of them.

He took a few hits from his pipe, making sure to pull the last of the herbs out.

A quick point me charm took him to the boots he'd bought for Luna, the girl attached to them giggled when he sat next to her in the library.

"I want to try something."

"What would that be?"

"Planning out our wedding?" The look she shot him promised murder if he didn't drop it. Maybe the herbs were giving him an unusual amount of honesty but… "Please?"

"There's a war going on." He moved his chair closer, "I'm studying for my OWLs."

He moved a hand up her thigh.

"I can help you, I promise. It's just… sometimes I feel like I'm the only one of us who wants to get married." Luna leaned into him, spreading her legs slightly to give him access.

"I looked at some magazines, Cygnus. There's so much to _do_."

"We'll have to start somewhere. Luna, it'll be hard, but we can't keep putting it off." He got what he came for when she gave him a passionate kiss.

"You're _engaged_ , Luna?" Luna's legs closed and there was distance between them as a redhead sat in front of them.

"Hello, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, cock block."

" _Cygnus_!"

"Aw, come on, Luna…"

She pouted and he grabbed her face in one of his hands, pulling her in for a kiss just as someone else sat down. She pushed him off, "Well, what are the main colors going to be?"

"Does your father know?"

"He'll need to be introduced slowly, Cygnus—"

" _How_ is he supposed to walk you down the aisle of your wedding if he doesn't know—"

"I'm leaning towards blue roses."

"I've never heard of that." She pulled out a flower magazine made of a strange material. She was looking to the muggles?

"Wow!" The youngest Weasley shouted, earning them a shushing from Madam Pince. "Those are _so_ beautiful…"

"Muggles are amazing."

"I don't have access to the muggle money—"

Hermione stepped up to him, "Is it not tradition for the father to pay for the wedding?"

She dragged a chair to their table and Harry realized he was surrounded by Hogwarts undesirables.

Dean Thomas was always known for his inability to speak straight to anyone's face and Cygnus decided to quiet down as Luna began to pour over the various muggle magazines with the girls.

"That dress is a bit…"

"I love it."

"Luna, that's a cocktail dress!"

"She's got the legs for it." Cygnus couldn't help but say before he leaned on her and stole a kiss.

"That's something of the bridesmaids…"

"Luna can dress any way she wants on her wedding day." Cygnus said. "Its better than what my mum wore on hers."

"Oh Merlin, what'd she wear?"

"It barely reached her knees and it was purple and black." He didn't bring up the awkward ideas of how _hot_ his mum looked on his wedding day. Hermione smirked.

"Luna, muggles wear shorter nowadays. This is from the seventies anyway. I'll have my mum send more _modern_ fashion choices when I get the chance." Luna perked up at the muggleborn's words.

"Thank goodness! My mum bought these before I was born…"

He shared a look of solidarity with Dean Thomas, who made a motion of his hand.

"Well, muggle fashion has changed. Quite a bit, actually. Colors are more muted and—"

"Luna, I'll meet up with you later. Dean and I are going to have a quick chat."

Dean had loose lips when it came to gossip and managed to weave the most interesting stories. With a grin, Cygnus pulled out the pipe at the same time as Dean. He nearly dropped his in shock.

"I only got access to the muggle stuff, I hope you don't mind."

"Man… you'll be smoking the _real stuff_ with _me_."

[***]

He learned enough to please his mother, he sent the letter in French, detailing Longbottom's suspicions and the way he was stalking Malfoy from hall to hall.

Everyone was assuming he was gay for him. Dean especially.

" _He's no threat…!"_

" _Don't you remember what happened that year at the Yule Ball? Of course not!"_ They'd laughed hard after Cygnus said that. Luna found them laughing like that and had given him quite an earful as he'd tried to steal a kiss.

He sat up in bed, thinking hard about taking a sick day. Without a second thought, he headed to breakfast. His future wife had her ring on, still.

The girls cowered away as Daphne and Tracey grabbed his arms.

"Come with us, Lestrange."

"Lead the way, girls." They took him back to the dungeons and into the common room where Malfoy waited.

"What does Longbottom know?"

"He thinks you're up to something, try messing with him sometime. I think he misses you." His joke fell flat and he sighed, "What do you want?"

"They've begun intercepting my letters, I know it! I… I can't write home asking for supplies anymore and you're the only other person who—"

"What will I get?"

"I'll tell you when the plan is ready?"

"Everyone knows you have until June."

"Shut up! The walls have ears."

"What do I get?" He wasn't going to risk his easy life for nothing after all. To be involved in this plan. "Remember that we all have our places in this war, Malfoy. Yours is to be active. Mine is different."

Everyone around him tensed and he continued, "We weren't given the job so you shouldn't need our help, death eater."

"Please. I just need a few more things—"

"Its your own fault for not saying no. I did."

"He's going to kill my mother if I don't get this right." He almost felt like a dick for his next words.

"My father died in service to him that night while yours had to be taken out—"

"Listen, I just need one package—"

"No. I will have no parts in this. Be grateful I can tell you certain things… like you have it easier this year than any other year. They're not behind him in his hunt. Anytime he threatens you, remember to make yourself the victim to make him look bad."

He walked out of the common room, brushing by Snape, who stopped him.

"You will be with me for the week. Go to my classroom this Monday." He nodded and headed off.

[***]

Cygnus found himself in a snogging session of the ages. He wasn't one to question things, just push things along.

Luna moaned as his hand went between her legs. She was grinding against him and he froze for a second before pushing her off.

"Let me cast the contraceptive charm."

"I love you…"

His pants grew painfully tight. He groaned and nodded, pulling her close with a gentle kiss—"Luna, we can't have a child yet. I can't risk your position in Hogwarts."

' _Where I can keep you safe…'_

Luna stared into his eyes for a moment before pulling away.

"I trust you, though."

"Where would the baby go? You need to finish your OWLs." He cast the contraceptive charm and stated, "I need at least one NEWT. My grandfather is too ill to be watching over children."

His mum was also too crazy to be left alone with a child.

"You've thought of this a lot."

Cygnus began to strip as she did.

"Of course I have! It wasn't an immediate choice on the ring." He wanted children with her, but he'd love to see the world with her first. Just one moment with her after he and Duchess won a race, or even her by his side as they accepted a trophy for his hippogriff—

"You're thinking of someone else. That hippogriff, right?"

"Well…"

"I too have a pet at home."

"What is it?"

"She's niffler/knarl hybrid. I call her Gummy the Second." She then began to babble about how awesome her hybrid was.

He was hyped to meet her, really! But to think…

"You've got quite the passion for creatures, don't you?" He pulled her close and he was suddenly at half mast, with just a bit of a push needed to get there. "We have all sorts at our ranch. There's a bunch of hippogriff babies that are still in their foal feathering if you want to visit—"

"Daddy and I are going to meet up with Newt Scamander. You know the man who wrote our textbook?" Cygnus's eyes boggled.

"He's my hero—"

"Yeah right?" He pulled her hand to his cock.

"Let's make something fun, eh?"

She gave him a kiss and pulled off her panties as he undid his pants in that same moment. He sprang free and was pushed onto his back. Luna mounted him with that same sweet tightness of their usual rounds of passion.

Cygnus ripped open her shirt before he bucked his hips as hard as he could. She gasped and leaned forward obscuring his view of her cleavage.

"Let me see them bounce."

"Don't—don't do that again."

"What?"

"You almost bucked me off!" He grabbed her thighs with firm hands and bucked his hips.

"Like that?"

She mewled when he did it again. He grinned, keeping up the pace as she gasped with each buck until—"Lestrange!"

Cygnus gave the foulest swear to come to mind as Luna got… stuck, for lack of better term. She grew painfully tight around his cock and made the pain worse by trying to pull away from him.

"Give me a minute!" He hollered, still harder than normal from the freshly cast charm. To his fiance he whispered, "Please don't move for a moment."

He sat up and closed his eyes, pulling her close. He took a few deep breaths and began to think up a moment he could get softer. Duchess saved him when the image of her loose backside entered his mind. He was pleased when he flopped out.

His eyes wandered to the open door where Longbottom stood with eyes looking anywhere but at the amorous couple. Luna was redoing her shirt and Cygnus tried to pocket her panties. She snatched those and replaced them where they belonged as he fixed himself.

"Step into my office." Cygnus said once she was gone and he had replaced his sock.

"Have you spoken to your cousin recently?"

"We're all related in some way." Cygnus said as he put his boots on and sat down at a desk.

"Malfoy."

"What's that boy been saying about me?"

"Well, I just thought I'd ask…"

"Hmm, you need to confront him about your feelings."

Longbottom sighed, "It's not about feelings, I just think he's up to something."

"I'm not involved in those plans…" He trailed off and thought quickly. "I just want a peaceful life after Hogwarts, you know? Going against the Boy-Who-Lived tends to end poorly for everyone involved."

Neville laughed.

"You really think that?"

"Well, going against you ends with the opposition getting buggered by centaurs." Cygnus thought, thinking back on what happened to Umbridge. "Chin up and good luck."

"Cygnus… I'm scared. It's almost October. _Something always happens…_ " Cygnus laughed.

"I don't know how last year can be topped."

"Not much happened last year…"

"Exactly, roll with the magic of life, Longbottom. Something will always happen and that something will end poorly for someone. I doubt much can get worse than now. Try asking a girl out sometime, why don't ya?"

"Who'd go with me?" Neville did a double take as Cygnus burst into peals of laughter, pointing at him and slapping his knee.

" _You're_ Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived, the _Chosen One_. _I've_ got good looks going for _me_ , Longbottom. You have something better: power. Don't look at me like that!" Indeed, Longbottom was staring at him as though he'd grown a second head. "You could get Luna to leave me if you put some effort into it. There's nothing women find more attractive than someone with respectable power, and _you_ have it! The Minister himself would lick mud off your shoes right now, what makes you think you can't make a girl cling to you?"

"I… I didn't think of it that way."

"Yeah, you're going to need to work on that." Longbottom sighed and sat down next to him.

"Work on what?"

"Get yourself some self esteem and you'll be drowning in pussy. Oh Merlin…" The crimson boy was met with an incredulous stare. "You're a _virgin_ , aren't you?"

"I—I…"

"Don't worry, that horrible, reputation killing secret is safe with me."

"Why… why don't we change the subject?"

"You need help, Longbottom. You need the best kind of healing." Neville tried to yank his hand out of his grip. "Sexual Healing."

"Oh Merlin! My father didn't die for this!"

"Yes he did. He wanted a boy who would live life to the fullest." Cygnus forced him to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

" _We're_ going to get _you_ laid, my friend."

"I…"

"I hear Brown is tired of waiting, you know…"

"No…"

"You can have almost any girl in Hogwarts, what size are you in Cock caps?"

"I… what if I catch something?"

"We're in Hogwarts, Longbottom." Cygnus began to lead them towards the trek towards the Prefects bathroom.

"You don't suppose this is all too sudden?"

"Longbottom, you're Hogwarts' resident super star. Some older girl should have yanked you into a broom closet on your way to the common room in your first year on your first night."

He didn't breathe for a moment. "You'll like the girl I'll get for you—"

"I want my first time to be special though!"

"No you don't. That's the virgin in you talking."

"I mean it…"

"Any girl, or boy, you have in mind? Make sure they're single, it'll make this easier for me."

"I…" Longbottom paused in time for him to say the password to the prefects bathroom. They entered and Neville sighed, "There's only one girl I've had my eyes on and she's in a relationship."

The words echoed around the room as Cygnus began to look around for the private chamber.

"Chang has been waiting for you to try again. I hear that she'll love you long time. Vengeful sex isn't something _I've_ partaken in personally but all sex helps."

"I like someone!"

"It isn't Chang?"

"No! She was awful on our date."

"Alright, who is it?"

"It was… is… Ginny."

"Yeah, she's knocking boots with Dean Thomas so you'll definitely need experience."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, she's let him catch her snitch." Among others from what her boyfriend had told him. Cygnus found the chamber entrance, loathing how it liked to move around.

"But…"

"People change and move on. Get some experience, it makes the act of making love feel so much better." He pointed his wand and cast a silent contraceptive charm. It was then that Padma Patil entered the room.

"You think Padma's beautiful and that you owe her an apology for the Yule Ball right?"

"Don't call me by my name Lestrange!"

He didn't deign to look at her.

"Longbottom, its okay. Just trust her to do the right thing. Find me later and let me know what you think." He opened the secret love chamber and left.

[***]

"Cygnus… you cast a contraceptive charm on him before you left him alone with her, right?"

"Yes, of course!" Luna stared at him, "Right before she came in."

"Do you think pressuring someone to lose their virginity was the right decision to make?"

"He needs it. He has the weight of the war on his shoulders and—"

"Cygnus. Some people view sex as sacred." He laughed at that idea. "What's so funny?"

"Who would believe that?" Longbottom burst into the door of his and Luna's lovenest. He sighed and stopped Luna from leaving, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close just so he could keep Longbottom's company from tearing his eyes out.

Granger looked angrier than he had ever seen her and now… directed at him… it was almost scary.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and began to litter kisses up and down Luna's neck.

"Cygnus Lestrange!" She bellowed, pulling out her wand, "How could you pressure Neville into having sex! I heard him talking and—"

"Was it your virginity to take?" Luna mewled when he bit her through her clothes, right where she liked it without clothes. He looked at her, "He is almost a man, you know. He's a big boy who—"

"He could have caught something—"

"My contraceptive is the best in the world, I'll have you know. It even numbs you a bit to make lasting longer easier." Weasley leaned in with Thomas. "I don't think anyone here at Hogwarts carries any venereal diseases and the only ones the magical world can't take care of are the muggle ones so come up with another excuse to harp at me."

She growled at his next words, "You didn't want it. It was his to give away—"

"People will talk—"

"He can handle it. He's a big boy. I doubt it'll make a Daily Prophet interview in this day and age." He kept his cool long enough to realize he wasn't getting anywhere with Luna. "Luna, can we find a new spot to snog? Your friends are being almighty cockblocks."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air and screamed as she stormed away.

"I tried to stop her." Longbottom said softly with a pink face.

"You're stopping something else right now, so get out, all of you!"

As soon as the door shut, Cygnus was on top of Luna, snogging himself into the drunkenness of love.

[***]

 **Tricked you!**

 **I thought it would be funny and needed some time to plan Year Six. I thought I'd have** _ **some ideas**_ **when I reached this point, but the writer's block for this fic hit me really hard and I can't seem to get much more than this out. Updates will be** _ **a lot**_ **slower with A Long Way To Go in the works as well.**

 **Give that annoying little turd a hard pow-pow for me!**

 **Anyway, I'd really appreciate a review since it makes me feel like people actually like this story and that it is worth updating.**

 **Feel free to leave a review singing my praises when you're done with this a/n, alternatively you can flame me and get the stress of your day out… don't worry, I am always here for you!**

 **Smooches,**

 **basium1**


	10. Chapter 9

When the only thing that happened in October was his cousin's stupidity, Cygnus found himself sitting down with him at the Slytherin table and muttering, "You've ruined my hard work…"

"What?"

"Longbottom will focus more on you, there's only so many distractions I can provide."

"Crabbe and Goyle can…"

"Just shut up while I think of something else."

[***]

It was a bright November morning when he spotted Longbottom by the lake with one of his friends. Granger pointedly turned away from him, still furious with him over the fact he had corrupted Neville. In fact, Weasley was missing.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You could say that."

"I say that Miss Granger here needs to find a different date to the Slug Party. Are you taking Padma, Neville?" The Boy-Who-Lived looked over the lake.

"She's a bit…"

"Did she put out once and stop?"

"What?! No, the sex is constant, it's just…"

Cygnus had a rolled up newspaper just for this occasion, he slapped Neville upside the head with it.

"You're upset about a steady stream of sex?"

"It's just… Malfoy is planning something—"

"Right, right, she wasn't good enough—"

"It's not that, she's been great! She talks to me, she—"

"Yet you keep thinking about my cousin." Longbottom turned sheet white before standing up.

"Hey now…" Cygnus trailed off when his wand was placed between his eyes.

"You're not much a wizard, you just like to pretend—"

"There's more to it than that. You see, I'm more than that, I'm also… a man." He knew exactly what had happened, "Talk to me when you understand the concept of _Magicians before Bitches_."

Patil was the perfect distraction for the Boy-Who-Lived. Neville Longbottom wouldn't notice how whiny she could be, nor would they last when she threw a tantrum and ended things. Cygnus sighed and slapped his wand out of his hand with the newspaper.

"If that girl is still hung up on me, you need someone else."

"Cygnus…"

"No, Longbottom, you're acting like a fool in lust, not love. I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want. I was actually going to teach you the contraceptive charm. Its only good for a month and—"

"What?!"

"— _you_ need to start taking better care of yourself! Patil is leeching off of you!"

"You introduced us!"

"Not to get together! I told you, you can have any girl you want and to get some experience before chasing the one you love."

"Is that what you did?"

He thought back on Pansy, recalling how many bouquets of roses he'd bought before his grandfather had cut him off.

"Pretty much." He didn't dare elaborate on who it was, though. With a sigh, he watched Longbottom pick up his wand. "You're acting younger than your age, you know."

"I think you're actually quite mature."

Granger spoke up for the first time, standing and continuing to avoid eye contact with both of them.

"What?"

"You're getting married, you may have had an awful proposal that left you both in the hospital wing, but you and Luna are happy."

"Exactly. I'm with someone who makes more than my cock happy, Neville. You may want to rethink a few things."

[***]

Watching Longbottom try to break up with Patil was hilarious! It took him until well into December, the day they were to go back on the express, actually.

"Get me an autograph?"

Luna stared at the first edition book in awe.

"Of course!"

"What's this meeting about anyway?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Can I meet your father this time?" Luna looked away, focusing on the book in her hands. He shivered when the conversation stopped. Luna _always_ had something to talk about. He grabbed her left hand, "Where's your ring?"

"Cygnus…"

"Did someone steal it?"

"No! I have it on a necklace around my neck, I love you!" Just like that, he melted. Pulling her into a tight hug, he found it in a chain he hadn't given to her. "This was a gift from my father. If you break it, I'll never forgive you!"

"I wasn't going to."

"Good. This way, both men I love can be together with me this Christmas." He laughed as bitterness welled up.

"Are you sure you love me?" Luna slapped him and stood up, heading to the compartment door.

"Stop looking for a fight!"

She slammed the door shut as he rubbed his smarting cheek.

[***]

He made it home to find his uncle pulling a muggleborn's hair. He stared as he realized _who_ he was flirting with…

"I have work to do, Master Lestrange!"

 _The smile on her face…_

"I love the way you call me that."

"Penny, get going, Uncle Rabastan has to explain something to me."

"Later, Cygnus!" She obeyed and his uncle pulled out his wand.

He sighed, "You any good at scrying?"

"Is that little fiance of yours out of the country?"

"They're going to the States to meet up with Newt Scamander." Rabastan whistled, "I want to trust her, but I heard that those Americans are whorish."

"Well… we're the whores who transformed our dungeons into a sex dungeon."

"How's breeding going, by the way?"

"She won't go down there."

" _Not that_! She's like my big sister! The birthing season!"

"Oh. Well, Queenie is going to be spayed since she's grown too old to accept another foal."

He sighed, "Grandfather isn't too pleased I'm guessing."

"He's keeping her." A pouty Duchess happened upon them. Cygnus's things were levitated away by his uncle as she cooed to be groomed. He grinned and hugged her.

"I've missed you so."

He sighed in contentment when she moved her wing over him. It had started snowing.

[***]

He watched in fascination as Lastimo did some of his Carribean magic. It was always fun to watch when he'd been younger. With the new land they'd bought, Cygnus was set to oversee the prepping for enchantments.

Grandfather wanted to build something called a _pool_. He had no idea what its purpose was, only that wealthy muggles had them and thus _they_ had to have it.

"There, now vampires cannot enter. I will need some time to prepare the anti-werewolf protections…"

He trailed off as Cygnus poked the rocks he had placed in a corner of the building.

"I forgot what the werewolf one looks like."

"Werewolves are simple. Carve a wolf head and enchant it." Cygnus left with him, trailing his feet. "I must find the appropriate wood that will survive the humidity."

"Ah." Cygnus had no idea what he was speaking of. He thought for a moment, "You don't think werewolves are going to attack us, do you?"

"Oh no, _Señor_ Lestrange. It's the spies we're keeping out."

"Spies?"

"Worry not, not even invited can a vampire enter these buildings. How go the babies?"

"Even mum has one she adores—Duchess had too many."

Speaking of evil… his mum grabbed him from Lastimo's side with her hippogriff at her side.

"Boy, we've much to talk about." He didn't glance back at Lastimo, knowing that would cause the other wizard problems if his mum got upset over the altercation.

[***]

After a few hours of knife throwing, Cygnus swore that he'd never make his mum upset again. He smiled at her, hugging her when she began to cry.

"You're grown, so bloody old. I've missed so much!"

"You're here now, mother."

She cried for a few more minutes and he realized what was going through her head.

"Whoever you mother, I'll stand by their side."

"Good boy. The dark lord wishes to introduce an heir."

"Isn't he immortal?"

"Well, the grand line of Salazar Slytherin can't stop now, can it?"

"Does uncle know?"

"He volunteered me!" His mother began to laugh, glee lighting her features and he wished he could say he wasn't disgusted by the idea of the Dark Lord having sex, least of all with his mum. "Oh, I'm going to have another baby! Come, come, my prince: there are many preparations to make."

Cygnus was suddenly aware of his uncle's pleading eyes.

"Does Grandfather Lowell know?" His mother froze and he freed his hand so that he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. "I'll stick by my little brother or sister: I promise. He's the one you have to convince to let you stay."

The little hippogriff pulled at her robes, distracting her from her traitorous thoughts as it shot him an angry look.

"I've got the schedules to complete, anyway." Cygnus found himself being herded away by Duchess. "If you need anything, just let me know."

[***]

Cygnus sighed in relief as he finished the schedules in record time. His grandfather was none too pleased, according to the sudden burst of dark ambiance of their house.

He picked up his hard work and headed to the study without knocking.

"I want mum to stay." It was all he said as he happened upon the scene a few moments later.

"What you want doesn't matter!" Cygnus squared his shoulders.

"Yes, it does." His grandfather stared at him for a moment and Cygnus placed the schedules on his desk. "I'm your direct heir right now, Grandfather. If she goes, I too shall go. She will stay here for as long as she wants. She is my mother—"

"Sentimental brat! Very well, you will make sure she doesn't cause trouble like last time!"

"What?"

"Yes, she was a true pain when she was pregnant with _you_! She nearly vanished your father's cock!"

"What?"

Cygnus was staring at his mother with horror who was smirking unrepentant.

"You were a troublemaker in the womb. Maybe my next child won't make me pee so much."

" _Mum_! The last thing I want to think about is your genitals."

"It was hell getting you out through them." His mum laughed when he fell over at the crudeness. His grandfather waved his cane, shooing them as blank-faced Lanna entered the office. "Come, I want to see how the nursery is doing."

[***]

He woke up to a small owl screeching and zooming around his room.

Duchess had snuck into his room as well and was watching it with hungry eyes. He snatched it and saw that the owl had a letter for him.

 _Hello Lestrange,_

 _I want to say congratulations. Luna's father kicked her out and it's all your fault! She is weeping so much with nowhere else to go but my family's house, all because of your inability to keep out of things—_ the owl gave a weak chirp when he realized that he was squeezing it.

"Duchess, we're going for a long flight, do you think you can manage it?" She looked offended. He got dressed in his finest robes, "Lead the way, owl. If you slow down enough, Duchess might have to eat you."

It took off and they were off after it.

[***]

He remembered three things through the flight.

One, he hadn't left a note as to where he was going for his family. They should know that he could handle himself without a wand.

Number two was that it was Christmas and he was far from dressed for the occasion. When he'd gotten dressed he'd put on some work clothes and left without minding the weather.

The third was that he hadn't saddled Duchess. His thighs and crotch were burning as Duchess nearly crashed into the chicken coop of the Weasley house. He was off and banging on the door, not caring about the little owl perched on his shoulder.

[***]

It was quite the Christmas morning surprise for the Weasleys to find a Lestrange on their front stoop—"Ginny, I told you not to tell anyone!"

Luna had been crying since she'd arrived and Cygnus wasted no time in grabbing her and pulling her close.

"I came as soon as I got the owl." He handed the parchment to the Weasley girl who blushed at the sight of the crudely worded letter—"I believe you spat on it as well."

"Pig wasn't supposed to bring it to you!"

He shivered, the only things warm were his toes and even that was iffy. He sighed as the Weasley matriarch began to complain about Duchess again. He released his fiance.

"That beast had better not eat my chickens…"

Duchess was cowering from their uppity cock.

"I assure you, madam, she isn't a threat. Luna," He turned to the girl in question. "Do you want to move in with me? I know you don't want me to meet your father but I assure you I'll get anything you want from there."

"I want my hybrids back!"

"We'll get them back." He assured her as he reached for her; she took his hand before flinching.

"Oh, Cygnus, you're deathly cold!"

"It's okay, I'll take a pepper up potion when we get to my house." He silently prayed his mum would understand why and wouldn't place him under the Cruciatus when she found out what he had to do to keep his fiance off the streets. "I'll contact my grandfather to set things up… do you want anything in particular for your room?"

She stared at him, "We have a big house and I'm sure Nanny Pearl would love a girl to fuss over since my friends didn't come over this Christmas."

He watched as she began to cry again, "Luna, whatever you want, I'll get! Just give me time! Oh Merlin… I can't stand it when you cry…"

"You—you're so good to me…"

Luna stared at him with those large eyes, there were tears in them and he reached for her, hesitating just before he could touch her. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her warm face.

"I love you, nothing will ever change that." He pulled her close, "Warm me up?"

The Weasleys cleared their throats and Luna pushed off of him with a red face.

"Well, I'd like to meet your father at least once."

"That's the thing, though… he wants me to marry someone else." He scowled at the idea. "Don't look like that, Cygnus."

He took a deep breath, "This is where things will get awkward…" Delachiene made an appearance, peering down at him.

"You are ze 'andler of _La Diva des Anglais_."

"Yeah, she's outside." Luna and everyone else watched her run outside dressed for winter. "Anyway, thank you for letting me know. I'll be taking Luna to my home as soon as Duchess is rested."

Longbottom entered his vicinity and said, "Any ideas for dealing with the minister?"

"Huh? Why would you want to push him away? He's fighting in this war through legal means. Why not make some stipulations for whatever he wants…" He trailed off as Longbottom nodded, the realization he had helped his lord's enemies unite. With a gulp, Cygnus said, "I'd go with requiring witches to wear tighter robes."

Luna and the boys burst into laughter.

"I mean, Dumbledore is around. He's the only one You-Know-Who feared!" Cygnus smiled as Duchess stepped up to the front door, tapping it. With a grimace he said:

"I'll be with Duchess in the meantime, it's not fair to leave her outside for as long as she will be resting. I'd like to leave tonight, Luna."

It was far colder in the Ministry cells, now that he thought about it. He pulled out his snake whip and began to slap at the with the wooden poles above the coop, seeing which one could support his weight before he climbed his whip and sat down at the top.

Mrs. Weasley came out after a few minutes of Duchess's cooing.

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

"I'm sure, not without Duchess, anyway." He closed his eyes and began to meditate and test out some family magic. He left his body to enter his grandfather's dreams.

[***]

As soon as he found his way back, leaning forward and leaping down in a summersault through the air, sticking the landing while brushing his hair out of the way. He nearly fell thanks to the numbness in his legs. He began to do some stretches, trying to get the blood flowing as Duchess began to nudge him with a wing.

He looked up at the sky and decided now would be a good time to bring Luna to his estate. He pulled at his belt, where a sack for galleons was. It was bigger on the inside than the outside so it would be an easy matter of placing whatever she wanted in it.

He spotted the boys in the backyard and knocked on the door again.

"Yes, dear?"

"Let Luna know that we're leaving."

The floo flared to life in that moment and the current Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, stepped through.

"Hello." Cygnus stared through narrow eyes as someone else stepped through the fire after him.

"Hello, mother."

Percy Weasley had a forced smile on his face that let Cygnus know that he was as uncomfortable as he was.

[***]

Luna was packed and he found himself braiding her hair in something fancy yet simple. He grinned to himself when the Boy-Who-Lived turned the pleading minister away, and being here to hear it was very satisfying.

"There's some things you have to know," Cygnus said as he helped her mount Duchess, "My grandfather is very ill so I'm going to be very busy."

"What am I going to be doing?"

"You can stick by me and watch me work, I guess. It's a good idea to know how to do what I do if something happens to me…"

"What do you do at the ranch?"

"Well, I'm kinda the overseer during the holidays. I make the schedules between breaks, which is why I have to leave Hogwarts during the holidays."

"I see."

"It's better that I show you what I do, I guess. Also, this is going to hurt…"

"What are you saying?"

"Duchess doesn't have a saddle, you see."

He slapped Duchess's backside and she took off running towards the muggles before taking off into the night.

[***]

They made their way to his grandfather's estate where Nanny Pearl was waiting to pounce, seating Luna and shooting Cygnus a dirty look of murder as he seated himself across from her.

"Idiot boy! You still growing and need much nutrients!" She set out plates for them, "I taking future Lady Lestrange to her room and you going to work!"

"Of course, Nanny Pearl." Nanny provided him his favorite venomed sweet and he sighed in contentment when he finished, "I'll see you later, Luna. The house maids should be taking your measurements to make some outfits for you."

"But I want to help…"

"You can't work without proper gloves… anyway, I've got some stuff to arrange for."

Like the mooncalf branding he'd missed because of this kerfuffle. His grandfather had been furious beyond words at his disappearance but he was still glad that his mother wasn't the one who'd been waiting for them.

Cygnus found himself making his rounds, surprised that the blast-ended screwts were as prolific as they were. He paused at a patch of land, "Luna'll like this…"

It was covered in vines but it would do since it wasn't that far from the house and it could be developed into a little greenhouse. Why it was abandoned, he didn't know, but…

"You're getting caned later."

"Thank you, Randy."

"Thanks for getting rid of your mum and uncle." He bowed slightly and Cygnus sighed in relief when he found himself alone again.

He looked back at the house that overlooked everything for a moment, staring at the spot he knew where his grandfather's study was overlooking him.

He headed to the resort to begin making his rounds when he spotted those narrowed eyes glaring down at him.

[***]

Dinner was tense, Cygnus had had a particularly bad run in with a boggart and Luna was looking between him and his grandfather, who was glowering him while Cygnus stared back, listless.

"This food is delicious!" He winced when Luna's elbows were placed upon the table. His grandfather struggled to stand and was ultimately helped up before he stormed away.

"Don't worry, Luna, he's just cranky."

"He doesn't like me, does he?"

"He's unhappy with _me_ , actually." Luna stared at him as though he were lying. "He doesn't like that I leave, he's not alright, you know? He took a blow to the head, you see, and isn't what he used to be. Trust me, it has _nothing_ to do with you."

Penelope Clearwater entered the room, "Cygnus, you have a letter."

"Is it important?"

"It _is_ why I'm here." He chuckled at the tone she took as she held the note out for him to take.

"I love you, Luna." Now that she was here, with him, he couldn't say it enough. He took the letter and opened it. He nearly dropped it onto the table when he read the envelope return address. Instead, he read it with a darkening expression.

 _Cygnus Lestrange,_

 _My name is Rolf Scamander and I met your fiance while she was in the states, I just wanted to congratulate you for acquiring such an amazing woman. I hope to steal her back, however._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rolf Scamander_

"Oh Merlin…"

"Who is Rolf?" She sighed at his question.

"It's a long story."

"I have time right now."

"We grew up travelling the world together. Our fathers met on an expedition and became good friends. He had this silly crush on me and I told them about you and daddy was furious that you didn't ask him for my hand like he did and—"

"Should I be worried?"

"Wha…? No!"

Cygnus handed the letter to Penny who crumpled it for him.

"Than I will not worry. I trust you." There was a snicker from the corner of the room as Lastimo stepped forward with an opulently wrapped box. "Oh Merlin…"

"It is from a Rolf Scamander." Cygnus stared at the music box that Luna set to the side with a roll of her eyes. Cygnus walked around the table and grabbed the music box.

"Umm, I have to burn some things…"

"Cygnus, he's _not_ a threat. Besides, I gave him a Christmas gift, he's just paying me back."

" _Of course_."

"Give it here." He handed it back and she wound it up and played the tune.

"Shall we dance? Daddy has been giving me lessons."

Luna was a good deal less clumsy, but the tune was a slow waltz that anyone could do. He dipped her when it stopped, giving her a kiss.

[***]

Cygnus meditated that night in his bed.

It was hard to make his way to the dreams he wanted, having once practiced with his grandparents.

He found himself in front of a literal wall with that damn song playing. He had no idea what to do, so he headed back to his bed and opened his eyes to see his mum seated at the foot of it.

"My fiance won't be happy if she sees you here."

"Of course she won't, boy. Come on, we've got things to do." He bit back a sigh and followed his mother down the hall to the floo.

[***]

"How do you manage to solve everything with sex?"

As embarrassing as it was to be in front of his aunt and uncle in what little he wore to sleep, he maintained his gaze on his lord's shoes.

"The Longbottom boy doesn't understand how to avoid sex when it is a distraction, My Lord. I took the opportunity to introduce him to a needy girl when it presented itself." The Dark Lord chuckled. Cygnus smiled in relief when the older wizard dismissed him. "Of course, My Lord."

He left quickly and headed to the floo room he'd come to Malfoy Manor.

He winced as he made his way back to his room when he realized that he hadn't told the old wizard about the ministry's desperation. He could have gotten out of Hogwarts if the Dark Lord had decided to act on the information. But… he made his way to his closet, shaking the thoughts from his head.

He'd have to be well and truly desperate to return.

At least this way—"Good morning, my love."

Duchess was in his room again, having figured out how to open the doorknob at some point since Luna had arrived. That wasn't what bothered him. She was on his bed.

With Luna.

His bed was large and Duchess lay at the foot while Luna snored softly at his typically unused side. Would his grandfather be furious if he shared a bed with her?

He thought back on the fact that the old man regularly preyed on the muggleborns that worked here, depending on his mood. He had no say, Cygnus decided. His eyes wandered to the side that was unwrinkled where a note was written. He lifted the letter up.

 _My future husband,_

 _Wake me up and tell me where you were please._

 _Love,_

 _Your future wife_

Ah, that would explain it. He didn't know where she had gone in search of him, he also couldn't use Duchess as an excuse since she had collected the hippogriff from the stables. He sighed and sat on the bed, touching Luna's shoulder with gentle fingers.

There, he had tried to wake her up.

Now she couldn't complain in the morning when—damn it, she was waking up.

"Cygnus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Get in the bed."

There was a certain commanding tone to it and he could honestly say that he liked where this was going. His cock was already stiffening as he slid under the sheets. He reached for her face in the dark.

"Where were you?"

Cygnus _really_ should have prepared an excuse when he entered the room and saw her in the first place. Luna grabbed his hand, "I was visiting my aunt's house."

His hand was released and Luna went to leave but he lunged and pulled her back into the bed—"I swear to you, Luna, my aunt hasn't been well and sent for me in an emergency—"

He needn't have lied since Luna was snogging his brains out and Duchess did not even stir as they began to make love in his bed.

Luna moaned softly into his lips as his fingers began to explore her. It hit him like a ton of bricks as Luna began to position him at her entrance. He went flat at the idea—"What is it?"

"I need to recast the contraceptive charm."

Luna was off of him rather fast. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out his wand and cast the charm with ease, though the moment was ruined. Luna was already turned away, pulling more blanket then he felt she needed. His eyes turned to the roof of his canopy bed, which showed animals with their names - both official and common - beneath them. He smiled and reached for her.

He found her hand and received a tight squeeze.

[***]

He was walking her through the best way to crack a whip when his grandfather came rushing towards him. Well, rushing for him.

"Cygnus, your mother has called for you!"

He was silent for a moment as he thanked Merlin it was said in French.

"Will you show my fiance the way of the whip?" Cygnus kept his voice level, but his grandfather left him chilled at his next words.

"You must also get in touch with your woman's father about her belongings."

"Of course, Grandfather Lowell," He said in plain English. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to do the actual negotiations, he turned to Luna. "He'll pick up the lesson, dearest. I have some errands to run. I'll be back in time for dinner."

He gave her a kiss, deep and fierce and took off to the house with one last wave.

[***]

He took Duchess and made it to The Rook in record time as soon as his mother had informed him that she was "late". He didn't think too much on it, fearing whatever that meant. Why didn't she talk to her sister about this?

It was that cold January day that left him breathless as he spotted his future wife's father. He swallowed and ordered Duchess to stay back.

"Mister Lovegood, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance! I am Cygnus Lestrange, your future son-in-law!" The man had quite the mane of wild, white hair and Cygnus got the distinct impression that he hated him. Especially when he shouted:

" _Aguamenti_!"

It was freezing and Cygnus felt the warming charm on him wear off. He sighed and stepped after him quickly stopping him at his door saying what he had to say quickly— "I just want Luna's things!"

"Don't say my daughter's name like that!" Cygnus nearly clammed up as he matched pace with his elder, catching him as he fell—"Unhand me, ruffian!"

Cygnus made sure that he was stable and continued to follow him, "Luna said she wanted her hybrids, sir. I promised to give her a great dinner party tonight and wanted to invite you over as well—"

"Don't try that nonsense with me—my daughter has more class than death eater spawn! You've bewitched her!" Cygnus bit back an insult, remembering that he needed to get in the man's good graces if he was to get Luna's ideal wedding day onwards.

"I want to get in your good graces for her sake," He said matter-of-factly.

"Hooligan!"

The older man was out of breath and paused long enough for Cygnus to lift him over his shoulder and carry him up the rest of the way to the hill. He marvelled at Madam Pomfrey's handiwork for the first time since she'd repaired his shoulder. Duchess had grown anxious and barrelled past him up the hill.

He held the screaming man up and placed him on his feet.

"I reiterate: Hooligan!"

Cygnus managed to squeeze in past him into the house as Duchess began to croon from outside.

"Listen here, old man!" Cygnus shouted, "I don't care who you think I am, I can tell we'll share a lifetime of hate anyway. I don't care, I really don't! _You will_ give me Luna's things and _you will_ be by to visit her on the platform. She loves you and it is _killing_ her that you want nothing to do with her!"

The older of the two laughed harshly, "I should floo the aurors but I won't, boy. Luna is welcome back here when she leaves you!"

He pointed his wand and a trunk came flying to them.

Cygnus grabbed the trunk and gave the old man a sigh, "I'll be back to get her creatures—" Here is when the old man grew wild.

"You _will not_ take them! She's coming back!"

"I will do all I can to take care of my beloved. Good day, sir."

He packed the trunk in the bag he had prepared to give her, an expensive brand called _Berkin_ or some nonsense from the muggle world that he had specially ordered to be enchanted. He mounted the fearful hippogriff and they took off to their home.

[***]

Luna was staring at the expensive bag as though it were a bad thing.

"Its leather."

"Indeed it is. If you don't want it, your real present is inside." He had had their resident curse breaker trainees check it over to make sure it wasn't jinxed. She nodded and lifted the bag, gasping when she yanked out her trunk. He smiled at the content noise she made.

"How was my father?"

"He was very loud."

She sighed, "I wish he were open minded on who I can love."

"He'll… get quieter." Cygnus recalled the look of loathing that the old man had been giving him, along with the fact he had been quite quick to cast the water charm on him despite the cold weather. Cygnus smiled when Luna began to giggle.

"You didn't even try with him, did you?"

"I tried a little, I promise." She shot him a look, "I was in a rush, alright? I took Duchess and wanted to make it back in time for dinner, like I promised."

Luna nodded as a muggleborn stepped into the room to take her things to his—their room.

Luna made to protest but Cygnus found himself unable to resist her. Was it his fault she looked so lovely and sultry in the firelight? He stopped her from protesting with a kiss. She was distracted long enough for the servants to exit the sitting room they were in. He snogged her for all of three minutes, bringing her hands to his growing shaft.

"Cygnus—"

"We're alone, right now, my love."

Luna smiled and stated, "We should go to your room, should we not?" He nodded vigorously. He'd agree to duel the dark lord himself when she looked at him like that…

They were off.

She stuttered here and there as he caught her and snogged her brains out. When they entered the room - it really took too long in his opinion - there was a strange blond boy sitting on the trunk.

" _Rolf_!"

"Heya, Luna!" His accent breathed America and the boy stood up with a wide grin, "I hope you don't mind this stowaway in your trunk—"

Luna stormed up and slapped him, "Get out of here!"

"Luna, I—"

"No. _Out_!"

Cygnus placed himself between the two and said calmly, "I should floo the aurors, but I won't. You will be searched and delivered back to her father."

When he shouted for him, Lastimo entered the room and grabbed the strange wizard by the shoulder and dragged him out amidst his pleas for Luna to listen to him.

"I'm sorry, Cygnus. It's just… every one of his friends and family always said we would get married, and before we met, I was content to go along with it. I love you!" She looked tearful, "I should have opened my trunk when I got it back—"

He kissed her, "Is it weird that seeing you mad makes me want you more?"

Luna gaped at him for a moment, and then she was snogging him again. It seemed things could have gone better tonight, but—

"I can't…" He nodded as she stopped him from entering her from behind. "Seeing him really made me mad."

"We'll talk about this later," Cygnus interrupted, earning a reproachful look. "It's been a while and I need to finish myself off. Talking about someone you were content to be with isn't going to help."

Luna laid down on the far corner of the bed, muttering and angry:

"Whatever…"

He sighed and got to work on stroking himself to hardness.

[***]

They were on the Hogwarts express too soon. Luna was quite mad at him, so angry in fact that, when the time came, she didn't give him a kiss goodbye. Frustration was close to peeking as he plopped down next to Blaise in their cart.

"I heard some things…" He whispered as Theodore came on and sat down on his other side.

"What did I miss?"

"We've got our first ever transfer student!" He groaned, "He's from an old English bloodline—"

"His name is Rolf Scamander and he's from America, right?"

"Yeah, actually." Blaise looked affronted that Cygnus knew about the gossip in the first place, being that he was usually the most isolated in the winter time.

"I've got to find Luna."

He passed by Longbottom and his crew without a wave, searching the compartment. Luna was hiding really well. He spent the entire trip looking for her and that boy…

[***]

His eyes looked for Luna's golden hair and he was disappointed to spot another blond sitting next to her. He scowled and was tempted to draw his wand when said blond decided to wrap an arm around Luna. He tried to, anyway.

Cygnus smiled when Luna stood and headed in the direction of the exit.

"Come eat with me, my love." She glared at him with a look so chilling, he felt as though he would die from frostbite. He stood up and followed her when she continued storming out. "I don't know what I've done—"

"Exactly that, you've done nothing—"

"What do you want me to do?" He couldn't help it when he lost his temper, "You know something funny?"

" _Shut up_!"

"No!" Luna stopped and whirled on him, reminding him of her father—"I'm tired of this nonsense! Its always me making sacrifices to please you, why can't you just once let me in—!"

"What about that stupid dance contest?"

"Name another one, _my love_." She blanched at his harsh voice, he had never used it on a female before, "You didn't really try for that one, so I don't think that counts."

"Well, I guess you don't think me having to put up with my comrades making rude comments about you enough?" His eyes widened.

"So…" Cygnus spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, "Your little friends are saying mean things about _me_ , something they used to do to _you_ before _I_ intervened, and _you're_ blaming _me_."

Luna looked at her boots, the ones he had given to her as a courting gift, and looked at him with heat.

"I suppose I am, aren't I?" She giggled suddenly and he was made aware of their surroundings. She was walking backwards. She was nearing the edge of the astronomy tower. His scowl deepened and he bolted forward, grabbing her and yanking her away from the edge.

"You really miss your father, don't you?"

She began to sob as he led her to their classroom where he kicked off his boots and transfigured a sock into a bed. He held her there for a long while, wishing that he didn't have to feel so helpless.

[***]

He was met with his friends the next day, and he wasn't in the best of moods. Not in an aggressive way, but when he began to eat breakfast… he nearly jumped the table to check on Luna when she didn't make an early enough appearance.

He watched her come down, missing her usual spark as Scamander began to talk to her.

Daphne watched them for a moment, "Don't know what she sees in you, Cygnus. That boy has the hair of someone like a professional beautician."

"She chose me, though."

"Don't get comfortable, Cygnus." Tracey warned as Gregory filled his plate next to her. She filled in a few more bits of bacon.

"Are you two having a beefcake contest again?" Blaise asked when Daphne began to hand feed Vincent. He shivered.

"Again?"

"They're trying to see who can have the biggest boyfriend…" Theodore muttered with a yawn, "They've been at it all year."

"We would have made you join in the judging," Tracey said, "but you're planning a wedding."

He hadn't gotten much planning done.

He nodded and grabbed a napkin wiping off the grease before heading to Luna.

He smiled when she jumped on him and gave him a passionate kiss, her eyes met his and he knew love.

"Let's take you to your first class today, alright?"

[***]

The days passed and he was succumbing to jealousy more and more often. He hated the way he was chasing her to stop Scamander from getting her alone, he was thinking of paying a set of fifth years to stay with her when he went to apparition lessons.

"Alright," The boring wizard began repeating the lecture. "Remember! The Three D's of Apparition!"

He tried, Cygnus would give him that.

He closed his eyes and focused on the hoop in his mind's eye before— _POP!_

"I did it easily enough, can I get my license early?" Basic occlumency was heaven sent when it came to this. He grinned at the room when he was told to do it again. He bowed and kept the position while he did it again.

"Amazing!" He had apparated back without lifting his head. "I will speak with your Head of House."

His heart sank. Slughorn wasn't going to be doing the child of two known death eaters any favors. He caught the stuffed bunny, "Try it with this now."

He did so, surprised at how _easy_ it was. Though it was a tighter squeeze, Cygnus watched in horror as he realized that their designated professor demanded that he stay back.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Your Head of House will be there, no worries." He nodded, disappointed. He had hoped to meet up with Luna as he had tonight and every night until Hogsmeade weekend. That was their plan.

[***]

Slughorn had been succinct in his refusal to even enter the same room as him, something that Cygnus was oddly grateful for. He ran out and made it to their classroom with enough time to spare.

"Sorry I'm late, my love!" She didn't answer him as he focused on kicking his shoes off and placing his bag on the desk he always placed it on. He said the next bit as he turned around, "We'll have to make love—why are _they_ here?"

"Since when have you two been…" Blaise mashed his hands together, incredulous. "You tell me _everything_ about _everyone_!"

"Oi! I love this woman too much to share those details!"

"So romantic…" Daphne swooned into Tracey, who had placed a hand over her heart. Vincent looked at Greggory and grunted. He ignored their intense staring contest and repeated himself.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"She invited us here—"

"No, Scamander was perving on her and we decided to stay nearby until you came by." Luna was staring at her lap as Tracey continued, "I can't believe that boy! It would be charming if you treated her badly, but you gave her a pair of bloody original Mutter Gama's—and that purse!"

"It took me some time to collect," Cygnus admitted, "it is from the muggle world."

"You'll buy us a pair, won't you?" Daphne crooned.

"At the price I paid?" He paused, feigning thought, "I say… nope! It cost too much and the enchantments I had placed on it made it worth too much."

Luna flinched.

"Anyway, since when have you two been intimate?"

"That's enough, Blaise!" Luna curled in further and he sat down next to her, pulling her closer than ever. "I said it once, I'll say it a million times more: I love her too much to tell you anything!"

"So if we break off the engagement…?"

"Don't joke like that." Blaise caught that he was serious and let it drop. Luna leaned into him as he shot a pointed look at his friends from over her head.

"Blaise, let's go." Theodore didn't bother coming up with an excuse.

"Come along, my love!"

"Like hell we're wasting our Saturday night here, dearest!"

The girls left with their boys and he was pleased that they were at last alone. It grew even more pleasant when Luna sat in his lap and began an animated snogging session.

Merlin forgive him…

He heard something from outside the door and ignored it, the young lady grinding into his lap was too enticing, too distracting—" _Luna_?"

Standing at the entrance of their classroom was a tearful Hermione Granger.

He had heard she wasn't the same since Weasley and Brown had become an item, but he didn't realize just how much the ginger idiot had meant to her.

"Should I…?"

"Wait outside for a moment, Cygnus." He nodded, wondering if he hid his need well enough as he squeezed by the sad girl.

He shut the door after himself.

Waiting didn't take long, since Granger left the room with a renewed sense of self.

"Cygnus!"

He ran in, slipping a sock off. He transfigured it and they were quick to get naked. Who knew when the next person would find them? The idea made him shiver with excitement and for a moment the idea of claiming her in front of someone made him wish he had left the door open.

"I love you…"

His whisper was met with a mewl of pleasure as he began to work his fingers in that way she loved over her clit. She was dazed for a moment struggling to get the words out before her hand found his hard cock, stroking him _just_ so.

He shivered, nearly stopping his movements. He was half insane in the beginning whenever she'd do it like that.

"I love you!"

She was tenser than he'd thought she had been, considering how easy it was to finish her off.

"Shall we get to the main course?" He entered her slick moistness without preamble, enjoying how lovely and soft it was. He shivered when her insides grew tighter around him and he began to work to his fingers again. Her hands found his chest and began to feel him without any sense of—" _Fuck_!"

She was agonizingly tight as she peered over his shoulder at the entrance of their classroom.

"Mister Lestrange…" Slughorn stuttered and stood there in a stupor as Cygnus moved Luna close enough to cover her bare chest.

"Sir, I will get to you later."

"Yes, do that." The older gentleman was gone, slamming the door behind him.

"I have to see him Monday morning…"

"He's my head of house and I just agreed to see him right after this."

"Don't make this a contest. This is not a contest!" He laughed and closed his eyes, images he didn't want to see coming as he bade them too. Slowly, his cock went flacid.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"We're going to find a different classroom, right?"

"That's the plan." Cygnus was dressed and decided to see Luna to her dormitory. They reached it too quickly. She was snogging his brains out and Cygnus lifted her when he spotted a familiar blond exiting the common room.

"See you tomorrow, my love."

"I wish you were a Ravenclaw, Cygnus. It wouldn't be that long."

"If only you were a Slytherin." He chuckled into her ear and released her. He left, Rolf at his heels. "Curfew ends in thirty minutes, Scamander, make sure you know where you're going."

"I heard your Head of House dislikes his students."

"That he does. That was you that sent him my way, correct?"

"Yupp." The 'P' was popped. Cygnus laughed.

"I would have done the same for Luna. I'd move stars if she wished it."

"She'd never forgive you for confusing the centaurs."

"That's why I haven't done it yet."

Cygnus found himself in front of Slughorn's door without Scamander. The boy would have been a nice friend to have, he found himself thinking, if not for his bloody interest in Luna.

He knocked after taking a few deep, calming breaths.

"Come in!" Cygnus forced himself into a calm state of mind with the use of Occlumency. "Okay, boy. It has come to my attention that I haven't been a decent Head of House. As a prefect without any major test obligations, won't you tell me a bit about my students?"

Cygnus was forced to actually think on those he felt would appreciate the extra attention, careful to leave his friends and his cousin out of the professor's eye.

"I see you know your house very well, Mister Lestrange." Cygnus nodded, wondering where this was going. "Would you be coming back next year, young man?"

He nodded again, wishing that the ministry hadn't enacted that stupid law. With a sigh, "I fear you will be the first of your line…" Fear entered him and he was petrified until… "to receive a recommendation for Headship."

"What?"

"I am going to be submitting your name for potential Headboy. This decision falls to the Headmaster, but I believe you are among the Slytherins who will take this job seriously. I wasn't going to recommend anyone, you see. This house has fallen in standard since my time as Head of House but you, boy, you have the potential for leadership out of all the boys in your year."

"Will I be allowed to take the apparition test early, sir?"

"Yes, I'll speak to Twycross, young man. If that is all, I hope you can find your way to your dormitory tonight."

He nodded, afraid he'd say something to mess up the opportunity he'd been given. He was immeasurably glad that the Head of Slytherin house didn't bring up what he'd witnessed between the two lovers.

[***]

He woke up midtoke of seers tizzy.

"I still can't believe you don't know…" Daphne muttered some harsh words, through her glaring red vision. He swallowed and decided to head up to lunch.

"Don't save me some, Slughorn's got his eye on me."

"In a good way?"

He didn't answer his best friend, parting with a wave to the group. Slughorn found him on his way to lunch, ruining his tizzy.

Just a little bit, though.

"Ah, Mister Lestrange."

Stifling, the sudden attention he was receiving was stifling him as he looked for Luna and gave Slughorn his ear.

"I would love to come to one of your parties, sir. Would it be possible to bring a guest?"

"Bring your friends! I've truly done a terrible job this year as Slytherin's head…"

Cygnus nodded, looking him in the eye.

"So long as I can bring Luna on my arm, there will be no problems." Luna made her way over to him, catching his words. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her temple a kiss, mindful of the enchanted headband she wore. "She's my fiance."

Cygnus gave a nod to his head of house and began to lead them off and away from the great hall.

"Hiya, Luna, where are you going?" Their intimacy was gone when Granger happened upon them. Luna hugged her friend and a whispered conversation was held. He sighed and leaned against a wall next to a suit of armor, wishing that he had stayed in his bed with his friends.

"Cygnus, can she come with us?"

He looked into her eyes and knew what his answer was.

"Sure."

The fact he had given in at all was enough to—shite! Longbottom!

"How's our cousin doing?" Longbottom shrugged, "Have a decent spy network on him?"

When he peered into the boy's mind he saw… house elves. So that was the greatest worry his cousin would face? He grinned at the Boy-Who-Lived as Luna took to his side.

"I set some house elves up to spy on him."

"Something he won't hear from me, my family doesn't employ those disgusting things." They began to walk, leading the group to the grounds for a short walk.

"Disgusting?" Granger shrilled.

"Yes, disgusting. They are the descendants of cursed prisoners of war from the time of goblin rebellions. It's almost been forgotten about, but, well… there's a reason we don't use the killing _curse_ to take care of livestock, don't you think? Curse magic is called so for a reason."

"But—but… how do you take care of livestock?" Cygnus took a deep breath.

"If I wanted to seal Luna away from me today, I'd tell you. I will say this: It's not very nice… or pretty."

He wondered if Duchess was eating well.

She'd been so sad when—"Stop worrying about her, your grandfather won't let anything bad happen to her."

He looked down at Luna, giving her a warm smile. She smiled back and he found himself snogging her. Granger cleared her throat and from the corner of his eye, Longbottom was looking away.

"My, my… what do we have here?"

"Hello, Scamander." Luna focused on her shoes as Cygnus took control of the situation. "I see you're stalking my fiance again."

"I was heading to the library and got lost." The younger boy was nearly his height and Cygnus was quite close to punching him when he spoke again, "Luna, won't you show me?"

"I…" She was quiet again and Cygnus began to steer her away.

"I wouldn't force you to stay by my side Luna, I'd let you be free—"

Luna freed herself from Cygnus's grip and he managed to stop the second slap, forcing her to back up as she tried to hit him again.

Rolf Scamander looked at her with the goofiest of smiles. She didn't hit very hard, but to think her cute while violent—fuck! Cygnus was getting turned on from all of her writhing against his body— "Luna, I am a prefect. I'd really appreciate it if you calm down."

She did so after a few moments of struggling.

"Looking at him… he makes me angry."

"Don't let him, Luna. He is nothing." He turned her around and looked into her eyes, forcing her to focus on him. "He's not worth it."

Luna (somehow) nodded in his tight grip and he shot a dirty look at the smirking Rolf over her head before dragging his fiance off. Longbottom and Granger were both gaping at them, but followed them.

"I sense a lot of tension, Luna." Granger said.

"My daddy kicked me out at his suggestion, if that's what you're wondering about. He said it would make me pliable." Cygnus sucked in a breath and pulled her closer. "I liked him because he was the only one around to look at me. No one else gave me the time of day but I look back and he was awful!"

Cygnus would push for more information later, for now, he shushed her and decided to focus on getting into her robes.

[***]

 **Heya, I'm still working on this as you can see… I will probably re-write A Long Way To Go to make Jasmine more likeable as you read her so maybe someone will finally beta it? This particular fic does not use betas since it is being written for fun, something I'm sure you guys notice happened a lot while I was writing this.**

 **I had fun writing it and I will continue until after the end of the war because… FUCK THEM HATERS!**

 **I also can't seem to get ideas down for this year. Gyuh! Sixth year is the worst! X.X**

 **Feel free to leave a review singing my praises when you're done with this a/n, alternatively you can flame me and get the stress of your day out… don't worry, I am always here for you!**

 **Smooches,**

 **basium1**


End file.
